Les larmes des démons
by Bourriquette
Summary: Vous la connaissez, non ? La légende de Sparda.Je n’y avais jamais cru, mais j’ai découvert que ce n’était pas une je le sais? Hé bien… Mon père est le fils de Sparda. Fic terminée.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

_Remarque : Les personnages des Devil May Cry ne m'appartiennent pas (de rien Capcom)._

_J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de fic sur Devil May Cry en français. Et comme j'avais la flemme de traduire..._

_----_

Vous la connaissez, non ? La légende de Sparda.

Quand j'étais jeune… Mon père me la racontait.

Il y a très longtemps, un démon s'est dressé contre les siens pour sauver les humains.

Armé de son épée, il a fermé le portail qui mène à la dimension des démons et a chassé les entités maléfiques de notre monde.

Mais comme il était lui aussi un démon, ses pouvoirs sont restés enfermés de l'autre côté.

Je n'y avais jamais cru. Je croyais que c'était un conte de fées.

Mais j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas une légende.

Sparda a existé.  
Comment je le sais ? Hé bien… Mon père est le fils de Sparda.

Bien qu'il soit en partie un démon, il lutta farouchement contre ses semblables. On aurait dit qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à ces affrontements. Comme s'il cherchait à noyer un souvenir dans le sang et le sable…

---

Depuis le début de la journée, quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail, un petit quelque chose sur lequel on n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt gâchait la bonne humeur habituelle de Dante.

Dommage pour les nombreux démons qui se tenaient devant lui.

Le problème avec la colère, c'est qu'elle rend plus fort, mais fait perdre en concentration. Il ne sentit que trop tard la pointe d'une lame de faux lui toucher le dos, entre les deux omoplates. Ca allait faire mal… Un peu.

En fait, la douleur fut beaucoup plus violente que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il tomba à genoux, manquant de lâcher ses armes. Manquant juste, il ne fallait pas pousser quand même.

« Surpris, Fils de Sparda ? »

Un homme d'une stature impressionnante (pour n'importe qui d'autre que pour le chasseur de démons) s'approcha, l'air triomphant.

« Les gars comme vous sont la cause de mon complexe d'Œdipe, à coup sûr ! »

« On m'avait prévenu… Mais je vois que vous n'êtes finalement qu'un fanfaron, pour vous faire avoir aussi facilement. Le problème, c'est que l'arme qui vous a blessé n'est pas une arme ordinaire. Pas pour les démons comme vous. »

Les yeux de Dante s'agrandirent. Il en avait entendu parler, mais sans jamais penser que ça existait vraiment.

« De la kryptonite… »

L'homme ne sembla pas relever, ce qui vexa un peu Dante. Il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de refaire cette blague.

« Une lame trempée dans le sang de jeunes femmes pures. Son contact est paraît-il assez déplaisant. »

« C'est surtout l'idée du gâchis de vierges qui me met mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour subir votre humour médiocre. En fait… »

« Si c'est pour du boulot, je vous préviens tout de suite que je suis déjà débordé. Et si vous êtes juste un fan… »

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose que vous possédez. »

« Si vous avez les moyens, tout s'achète. »

« Disons que j'ai à ma merci ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde. »

---

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se tenait devant l'agence Devil May Cry. Elle ouvrit la porte, constata avec une moue agacée qu'il n'y avait personne bien que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée, et ouvrit son sac à dos. Puis elle le lança derrière elle, en direction du canapé. Enfin, elle se retourna et constata, satisfaite, que les livres et cahiers initialement contenus dans le sac formaient de belles piles bien nettes.

Un grognement effaça son sourire. Du sable lui tombait dans le cou.

Elle releva la tête et vit enfin les trois démons armés de faux qui se tenaient sur la mezzanine.

« Je déteste quand il ramène du travail à la maison. »

---

« D'accord, je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez, mais ne faites pas de mal à ma moto ! »

« Encore une sottise de ce genre, et votre fille finit en morceaux ! »

Dante sourit franchement, et raffermit sa prise sur Rébellion.

« Vous avez juste entendu parler de moi, hein ? Et vous avez appris, comme ça, que j'avais une pauvre et innocente fille, à qui vous pourriez vous en prendre ? »

« J'en sais long sur vous, Fils de Sparda. »

« Faux. Un, vous n'avez pas d'otage. Deux, JE M'APELLE DANTE ! »

---

« Ca, c'est fait ! »

La jeune femme reposa la queue de billard et alla chercher un balai. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces affreuses choses se transforment en sable après avoir été vaincues ?

Soudain, son regard se posa sur l'horloge au mur et elle blêmit.

---

Bon point : il n'y avait plus de méchants. Mauvais point : le type bizarre avait réussi à s'enfuir. S'il tenait tellement à obtenir ce quelque chose que Dante possédait, il reviendrait. Forcément en désavantage, puisqu'il n'aurait plus l'effet de surprise. Il retourna dans la rue et essuya délicatement une tache de poussière sur sa moto.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop peur mon bébé ? Papa est là, ça va aller maintenant. »

Assez pour aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de profiter d'un moment de calme en tête-à-tête avec une pizza.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Une odeur de cuisine vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le bureau était impeccablement rangé, et propre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La jeune femme se jeta soudain sur Dante, le faisant tomber par terre.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, chérie… Tu veux bien lâcher ma gorge ? »

« T'étais où bon sang ? Il y avait ces affreux trucs… »

Elle était au bord des larmes.

« Ils sont plus là, pas vrai ? T'es assez grande pour les dérouiller toute seule. »

« C'est pas le problème ! T'es en retard ! »

« En retard ? Pour quoi ? »

Elle se releva dignement, estimant avoir laissé une marque de strangulation suffisante. Elle portait une robe légère en lin blanc, et s'était maquillée.

« Wo wo wo wo wo… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« T'as oublié ! Il a oublié ! »

« Hé ! Il n'y a que Dante qui aie le droit de parler de lui à la troisième personne ! »

« Tony vient ce soir, et toi t'as oublié. Je le crois pas ! »

« Chérie,… »

Il lui prit la joue tendrement, avant de la pousser sur le canapé, et de s'y asseoir aussi.

« C'est gentil de le demander, j'ai eu une journée difficile… Et d'abord, c'est qui « Tony » ? »

Juste au bon moment, on frappa à la porte.

« Je vais me chercher une bière. »

Elle courut à la porte et prit par la main celui qui venait de frapper pour le faire entrer.

« Dad, je te présente Tony, mon petit ami. »

Dante recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre. Il reposa la canette dans le frigo. Il aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour tuer sa fille et le type qui venait d'avoir l'inconscience d'entrer dans son antre en prétendant avoir des droits sur sa fille Matelda

« Tony, voici mon père. Il avait hâte de te rencontrer, n'est-ce pas, Dad ? »

Mais enfin de qui pouvait-elle tenir ce côté mielleux et perfide à la fois ?

---

_Allez, dans le prochain le choc des titans : Dante en beau-père contre un pauvre humain innocent et des escargots (je suis sérieuse)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Devant les nombreuses demandes que j'ai reçues, voilà la suite !_

C'était ça qui le travaillait depuis ce matin. Sa fille lui en avait parlé, un jour, et puis il avait oublié…

« DAD ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait trois fois que je te demande d'aller nous chercher de l'eau. »

« Vas-y toi-même. Hors de question que je vous laisse tous les deux en tête-à-tête. Fût-ce pour vingt secondes. »

« Bon, je vais en profiter pour voir où en sont les escargots. »

« A priori pas loin. »

Elle ignora la dernière remarque de son père et partit en ondulant les hanches de façon provocante. Le dénommé Tony fit un effort visible pour regarder ailleurs. Touchant… Dante fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air le plus glacial possible (comme son frère savait si bien le faire). Avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme partirait en courant. Sa fille ne le lui pardonnerait jamais mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

« J'aime beaucoup l'appartement… »

Ca avait l'air de fonctionner, Tony semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais il essayait quand même de faire la conversation. Comment faisait Vergil pour couper court à toute conversation déjà ?

Ah oui, il répondait par un regard condescendant.

« Et euh… Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Dante répondit avec un large sourire.

« Chasseur de démons. »

Soit Tony le prendrait pour un fou, soit il le croirait. Dans les deux cas, il fuirait. La réponse parfaite.

« En fait, Dad est détective privé. Mais il a une façon assez personnelle de voir les choses. »

Matelda posa sur la table un plat fumant.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de carafe, dit-elle avec un ton accusateur. »

« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre. »

« Tony, j'ai préparé ça spécialement pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en découvrant le plat contenant une douzaine d'escargots baignant dans une sauce verdâtre. »

« Pas encore mariés et tu veux déjà l'empoisonner… C'est-y pas mignon… »

« C'est mon plat préféré s'exclama Tony. Tu es géniale ! »

« On va quand même pas vraiment manger ça ?! »

« T'as peur, Dad ? »

« Moi, peur d'une bande d'escargots en sauce ? Je pensais juste que ces bêtes servaient seulement à… A rien. »

« C'est un peu déroutant au début, mais on devient vite accro, vous allez voir, dit Tony d'un ton professoral qui raccourcissait dangereusement son espérance de vie »

« J'aurai préféré que tu me ramènes un cocaïnomane, dit Dante en contemplant le contenu de son assiette d'un air inquiet. »

« Et vous travaillez avec la police, demanda Tony après avoir sorti une bête de sa coquille et la tenant nonchalamment au bout de sa fourchette. »

« Le moins possible. »

C'était le bon moment pour l'arrivée d'une horde de démons. Histoire de se débarrasser des escargots dans la confusion. On peut toujours espérer un miracle…

« T'as oublié de les accompagner d'herbe. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont malheureux là. »

« N'ayez pas peur, Monsieur Dante. Essayez-en juste un ! »

(Moins huit minutes pour la deuxième phrase. Moins une heure pour la première.)

Dante se décida enfin, pour ne pas passer pour un pleutre plus longtemps. C'était caoutchouteux et un peu gluant.

« Vous saviez que ces animaux sont hermaphrodites, demanda innocemment Tony au moment où le démon déglutissait péniblement. »

(Moins deux heures. Plus une heure pour le côté « je te poignarde dans le dos ». Quand même, l'attaque avait été bien placée.)

« A quoi tu penses Dad ? »

« Je fais les comptes. »

« C'est rentable une affaire comme la vôtre ? »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. »

« Bien qu'il extorque des sommes exorbitantes à ses clients, ajouta Matelda en gloussant. »

« Mes services sont exceptionnels et valent leur pesant d'or. »

Le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat, permit à Dante de manger un minimum pour ce repas. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les caquetages des deux tourtereaux, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Et s'il avait du présenter la mère de Matelda à ses parents ?

_« Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Monsieur Sparda ? »_

_« J'ai scellé le monde des démons et régné quelques siècles sur les humains à la place de Mundus, mais maintenant je prends une retraite bien méritée et je profite de ma famille. Et vous, comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils ? »_

_« Oh, et bien je me suis fait enlever par des démons, et Dante m'a sauvée. »_

_« Comme pour sa mère et moi ! »_

« Je suppose que vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'université ? »

« Oui, nous suivons le même cours de natation. »

« Le QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez remarqué ma fille alors qu'elle sortait en maillot de bain d'une piscine ?! »

« Euh… Ben en fait… »

« Aucun rapport avec ça, Dad !»

Ben voyons… Vu la couleur que Tony venait de prendre, Dante n'était pas dupe.

« Et toi, chérie ? Quand est-ce que tu rencontres ses parents ? Je suppose que c'est tout de même assez sérieux pour que tu oses l'amener dans mon antre. »

« Mes parents sont en voyage jusqu'au mois prochain. Ils sont tous les deux chercheurs en cryptozoologie. »

« Ils étudient les cryptes des zoos ?! »

Tony réprima un rire.

« Non, il étudient l'existence possible des animaux mythiques comme… »

« Les Cerbères ? Les Léviathans ? Les Griffons ? »

« Entre autres. »

« Bon, Dad, il faut que Tony rentre, il se fait tard et le quartier n'est pas des plus sûrs. Je vais le raccompagne un peu. »

« Non, reste là. Je vais le ramener directement chez lui. Dites-vous au revoir. »

---

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Bientôt un an. »

« Tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne l'aie pas su plus tôt. Puisque je ne peux pus rien faire contre maintenant, je vais être clair : si tu lui fais le moindre mal, si elle verse la moindre larme, je te mets en pièce de telle sorte que tu seras encore vivant quand je te ferai bouffer par des escargots. C'est clair ? »

« Super clair. »

« Bien, bonne soirée ! »

_Je sais que les escargots ne mangent pas de viande, mais si on étale une fine couche hachée très menu sur de la salade..._

_Allez, bientôt de l'action et des morts !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je comptais publier plus régulièrement, mais j'ai un accès à un Internet assez aléatoire... Ca ira mieux dans quelques mois !_

Un coin pourri d'une ville pourrie. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ Bonne question, bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour se la poser. Tout était mal parti : l'affaire confiée par une lettre anonyme, la pluie verglaçante qui l'avait accompagné tout le long de la route, la ville semblant se désagréger à vue d'œil sous l'attaque conjointe de la pollution et de l'humidité.

Rajoutez à ça des démons dans les souterrains et vous obtenez LE lieu où ne passer ses vacances sous aucun prétexte.

Même si on s'appelle Dante.

Il paraît que parmi les pouvoirs surnaturels des démons figure un sens de l'orientation infaillible. Peut-être, mais Dante en tout cas n'en avait pas hérité… Et il était perdu depuis plus d'une heure dans le dédale puant des égouts. Il n'avait plus croisé de démons depuis une bonne demi-heure, et il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé son chemin au dernier qu'il avait croisé avant de le tuer. Il devait quand même bien y avoir plus d'un accès à ces souterrains !

Alors il entendit un cri, puis des bruits de course et des cliquetis de griffes et de métal sur le sol. Ca venait d'au-dessus de lui. _Les affaires reprennent._

Le plafond rongé par la mousse s'écroula brusquement sous le poids d'une cohorte de démons. Avec un rugissement de joie, Dante se jeta sur eux. Il commençait à s'ennuyer tout seul !

Il remarqua bien le léger tremblement du sol et le faible grondement pendant qu'il les expédiait au diable, mais il fut surpris lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour les faire tomber sur ce qui semblait être un pont au milieu d'un fleuve de lave. Comment la ville pouvait-elle être aussi humide ?

Le pont commença à donner lui aussi des signes de faiblesse. Et là, c'était le dernier étage… Il aurait préféré descendre les démons lui-même mais si la gravité y tenait tellement, il pouvait lui laisser ça. En soupirant, il se transforma pour remonter « au sec ».

Une jeune femme lui tomba soudain dans les bras. Elle avait de nombreuses écorchures et se débattit furieusement.

« Du calme, beauté. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Elle devait avoir eu de mal à échapper aux démons. Pour retomber sur un autre… Mais il aurait l'air malin si elle les faisait tomber tous les deux alors qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui bien qu'il n'ait pas le temps de lui expliquer.

Des démons les regardaient d'en haut en grognant (à part gémir et grogner, ils ne savaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre…). Tenant la fille par la taille d'un bras, il se fit un peu de place avec Ebony et se posa à l'étage supérieur. Constatant que le comité d'accueil était fourni, il préféra rester en démon. Mais il sentait déjà la fatigue le gagner.

Alors qu'il croyait en avoir fini, des araignées firent leur apparition. Il finit par lâcher la fille, qui avait cessé de crier et de se débattre, pour empoigner simultanément Ebony et Rébellion. Il pouvait tenir encore une minute ou deux, pas plus. Mais il se rendit compte que ce serait nécessaire : les sales bêtes étaient sacrément résistantes.

« Tenez ! »

La fille lui lança un flacon en verre rempli d'une substance laiteuse. De l'eau bénite. D'un geste nonchalant, il le rattrapa dans son dos et le lança entre les pattes de l'araignée la plus proche. Sans penser à se retransformer en humain. _Oups._

Il se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. L'odeur de moisissure lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville. Au moins, il n'était plus dans les égouts. Comme dans un rêve (ou plutôt un cauchemar) il se rappelait en avoir fini malgré pas mal de blessures, et être sorti avec la fille.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Elle entra justement, amenant une pizza toute chaude.

« Je crois que je vous aime !»

Elle s'appelait Béatrice et avait été enlevée par des démons trois jours auparavant. Enfermée avec plusieurs autres femmes, elles les avait vu partir les unes après les autres. Elle était la dernière et l'arrivée fracassante de Dante avait créé la diversion qu'elle avait tant espérée pour tenter de s'enfuir. En somme, il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, car sans lui elle serait aussi tombée dans la lave.

Elle était rentrée avec lui, ayant tenu à rester à ses côtés pour payer sa dette. Quand une jolie fille insiste pour venir faire le ménage et la cuisine, on ne dit pas non.

Après ce qu'elle avait vu le jour de sa rencontre avec Dante, rien ne l'étonnait. Elle s'occupait sans faire de remarque des tenues lacérées et se cachait sous le bureau lorsqu'il avait des visiteurs peu amicaux.

Béatrice prit rapidement beaucoup de place dans la vie de Dante. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte tous les deux, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle donna naissance à Matelda quelques années plus tard.

Etait-il voué à perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient cher ? Etait-il simplement trop faible pour défendre ce à quoi il tenait ? Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question. Par peur sans doute d'arriver à la même conclusion que son frère…

Béatrice avait subi le même sort qu'Eva : une attaque de démons l'avait surprise alors que Dante n'était pas là et l'avait emportée. Matelda, alors âgée de quelques mois, avait survécu parce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils épargnée à dessein ?

Dante lui avait appris à se battre dès son plus jeune âge. Coup de chance, elle aimait ça. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit de son ascendance démoniaque, ni du meurtre de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lance comme lui dans une croisade sans fin par vengeance.

Elle avait fini par découvrir l'existence des démons, et l'avait acceptée le plus simplement du monde. Il faut dire qu'elle avait alors sept ans.

Il refusait de la laisser seule à la maison par peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et ne partait en chasse que lorsqu'elle était à l'école. Au début, c'est génial de voir son père venir vous chercher à l'école tous les jours. Surtout quand on a un père super stylé. Mais au bout d'un moment ça pèse. Matelda réussit à extorquer à son père la promesse qu'il lui ferait confiance pour sa propre défense si elle réussissait à éliminer seule trois démons en même temps.

Elle l'avait fait le jour de son seizième anniversaire, en le suivant un jour qu'il allait « travailler ». Les armes des trois démons avaient touché le sol au même moment, et il avait alors recommencé à vivre comme avant, en tout confiance. Après tout, il lui avait légué le sang de Sparda, elle le lui avait prouvé.

Et maintenant elle avait dix-neuf ans, et elle avait rencontré un garçon. Dante se sentit soudain vieux et fatigué. Tant de démons, si peu de temps.

_Au prochain épisode, un personnage bizarre fait son apparition..._

_Pensez à laisser une review, je réponds toujours !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai terminé la fic la semaine dernière. La mauvaise (pour vous), c'est que je n'ai toujours pas d'accès régulier à internet. Ca passera !_

---

« Tu étais obligé de lui parler comme ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas en retard en cours ? »

« C'est pas fini ! Attends ce soir… »

_Elle est de plus en plus adorable._ Dante sortit peu après sa fille et enfourcha sa moto. Il avait un ami à voir.

---

« Dante ! Quelle joie… »

La rafale de balles frôla l'oreille de la caricature d'humain qui sortait d'un appartement délabré.

« Qui c'est le nouveau type bizarre en ville ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi Dante parle. »

Nouvelle rafale, qui enleva une des rares touffes de cheveux sur la tête de la créature.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Puisque Gjüll dit que… »

Cette fois, la rafale traça une ligne en pointillés de l'appendice à l'épaule gauche. La créature s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Dante soupira et rechargea.

« Mais pourquoi Dante a fait ça à Gjüll ? Ca fait mal !, geignit l'être en se relevant. »

« Dernière sommation. Après je tranche dans le vif, répondit Dante en faisant des moulinets avec Rébellion. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Gjüll est l'ami de Dante. Gjüll est gentil… »

« Cette info-là je la veux gratuite. Ce type a menacé Matelda. »

« Oh, la gentille fille de Dante ! »

Le dénommé Gjüll sembla sincèrement choqué.

« Gjüll n'a pas parlé de Matelda ! Gjüll promet ! »

La pointe de l'épée se planta entre les jambes du nain difforme.

« Il s'appelle Caïn. Il a dit qu'il aiderait Gjüll… Il voulait savoir si Dante avait toujours l'épée de Sparda. Tout le monde sait ça alors Gjüll a confirmé. Maintenant, Caïn doit revenir pour aider Gjüll ! »

« Ben voyons… Il va plutôt revenir te couper en tranches pour être sûr que tu ne parleras pas. »

« Trop tard ! Gjüll a dit à Dante tout ce qu'il savait. »

« Et ce… Caïn, pourquoi voulait-il Force Edge ? »

« Il n'a pas dit ça. Il voulait juste l'épée. »

« C'est la même chose, idiot ! »

« Gjüll est pas si bête ! Gjüll sait plein de choses. Si Dante sait mieux, pourquoi il vient demander à Gjüll ? »

« Au moins, je garderais les amulettes… Et depuis quand tu as besoin d'une aide que je ne peux pas te fournir ? »

Gjüll sembla réticent à répondre. Dante dut faire tournoyer son épée.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Dante ne sait pas, mais Gjüll n'est pas complet. »

« Y en a deux comme toi ? Quel cauchemar ! »

« Dante est méchant avec gentil Gjüll… Gjüll a besoin qu'on lui ramène quelque chose d'en bas. »

« Tes pouvoirs de démon ? »

« Oui… Gjüll a été puni par Mundus alors Gjüll a été privé de ses pouvoirs et a eu cette forme. »

« Ca, je savais déjà. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu pouvais redevenir comme avant ! »

« Dante aurait aidé Gjüll ? »

« La dernière fois que je suis allé dans le monde des démons, j'ai foutu pas mal de bordel... Je suis pas sûr que le videur me laisserait à nouveau passer... Et puis, je préfère les démons sans pouvoir. »

« Et Dante ? Dante a les pouvoirs de Sparda ! Dante n'a pas un bon fond ! DEMON ! DEMON !! »

Une balle dans la tête fit taire le nain devenu hystérique.

« La preuve ! »

« Je ne les utilise pas. Je m'y refuse. C'est en ça que je suis différent. »

« Peut-être que Gjüll aiderait Dante ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait. Vu ce que je suis obligé de faire pour que tu me files trois pauvres infos d'habitude… Où je peux trouver ce Caïn ? »

« Gjüll veut du brillant. Dante doit donner du brillant !! »

« OK. »

Dante sortit des lames de faux d'un sac et les tendit à Gjüll, qui les saisit des ses mains tridactyles.

« T'en fais quoi de ces trucs ? »

« Secret ! Caïn est l'hôte d'un des ses amis ici. »

« Et… ? »

« Plus de brillant !! BRILLANT ! »

Avec un soupir, Dante rajouta huit lames.

« C'est est un humain, méchant humain ! Gjüll sait qu'il habite près de la huitième rue. »

« C'est tout, demanda Dante en sortant d'autres faux ? »

« C'est tout, répondit le nain avec regrets. »

_Huitième… Un quartier entièrement résidentiel. C'est pas gagné._

_Ah, le traditionnel essoufflement du quatrième chapitre…_

_Au fait, en relisant un peu je me suis rappelé que le début du troisième chapitre devait être le début de la fic. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber sur une charmante fille, Dante tombait sur un vieil homme pas du tout effrayé par le chasseur de démons. Je le ferai peut-être… _

_Et merci à mes lecteurs (lectrices) qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, ça fait super plaisir !_


	5. Chapter 5

« Maman ! Maman ! Dante m'a pris mon amulette ! »

Eva sortit comme la foudre de la maison, talonnée par Vergil.

« Donne-la-moi. »

L'enfant en rouge rendit à regret le médaillon, tandis que son jumeau lui faisait une grimace.

« Mais Maman, je voulais juste… »

Une gifle claqua. La seule qu'Eva donna jamais à ses enfants.

« Vous devez toujours les garder séparées. C'est clair ? Vous avez chacun la vôtre, un point c'est tout ! Tu comprends, Dante ? »

---

Aucun invité spécial d'après ses informateurs dans le quartier. Mais ses informateurs n'étaient pas si fiables. Un homme qui frayait avec les démons, comme ce Caïn (sinon comment pouvait-il promettre à Gjüll de l'aider ?) pouvait se montrer plus persuasif que Dante. Juste parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas recourir à des moyens trop peu honorables. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se refuser les moyens de réussir. Au nom de quoi ? Il agissait de toute façon pour le bien. Et...

_La fin justifie les moyens…_

---

« SPARDA ! »

« Eva… »

La femme enceinte s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Le démon l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? »

« Pour toi. Et pour lui. »

« Mais je t'… »

« Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. »

Il contempla ses mains avec mépris.

« Le Légendaire Chevalier Noir, hein ? Il sera déjà difficile à l'enfant de grandir à l'ombre de cette légende. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ce que je suis devenu… Par amour pour l'humanité. »

Sa phrase, commencée dans un rugissement, finit dans un souffle

« Et moi ? Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés. Je t'aime comme tu es maintenant. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je méprise l'être faible que je suis ! Comment pourrais-je t'aimer si je me hais moi-même ? »

Eva ravala ses larmes. Elle avait rarement vu autant de détermination sur le visage de son époux.

« Et où vas-tu aller ? »

« Là où est ma place. Dans le monde des démons, auprès de mon épée. »

« Mais ta place est ici, avec moi… »

« Tu ne changeras pas ma décision. »

Il se radoucit et lui prit la main.

« Mais tu peux m'accompagner. Ainsi, je serai sûr que ce sera toi qui auras ça, ajouta-t-il en sortant une amulette rouge. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La clé du monde des démons. Je la briserai pour refermer la porte derrière moi, et toi et l'enfant la garderez en sûreté. Ainsi les démons ne reviendront jamais sur cette terre. »

---

Il retrouva l'agence fouillée de fond en comble. _De mieux en mieux._

_---_

Caïn monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

« Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit? »

Une silhouette démoniaque émergea de l'ombre avant de prendre forme humaine. Les yeux bleus du démon dévisagèrent l'humain avec une intensité effrayante.

« Caïn... L'a-t-il en sa possession? »

« Oui, il en prend grand soin. Après tout, c'est un souvenir du frère qu'il a perdu.»

« Il nous la faut. »

« Vous l'aurez bientôt. Faites-moi confiance. »

« Je te crois. Après tout, tu as tout intérêt à ce que je n'aie pas besoin d'y aller moi-même. »

L'humain ressortit, le ton menaçant du démon l'y avait invité. Celui-ci reprit sa forme originale.

« Dante... Je te reprendrai mon héritage. Et je vengerai ma mère. »

---

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ? »

« Je sais pas, mais ils l'ont pas trouvé : rien ne manque. »

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as attendue pour commencer à ranger ? »

« Personne ne range mieux que toi ma chérie. »

« Merci Dad... Alors les démons de l'autre jour, c'est la même affaire ? »

« Ouais. Un type du nom de Caïn qui voulait obtenir quelque chose de moi. »

« Et tu ne lui as pas demandé quoi ? »

« Dans le feu de l'action... »

Matelda fit taire son père d'un regard glacial.

« Non, grommela-t-il simplement. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est en sécurité. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a quelques vieux trucs que j'ai récupérés ici et là... Je les garde ailleurs pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité. »

« Où ? »

« Je te mettrais en danger en te le disant. »

« Je sais me défendre ! »

« J'ai l'intuition qu'il s'agit d'un gros poisson... Inutile de prendre trop de risques. »

Matelda rangea les livres dans la bibliothèque.

« Je les avais jamais vus ceux-là. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Des trucs sur le bushido, et celui-là... »

« Ne l'ouvre pas ! »

Interdite, elle referma la couverture rouge.

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, Dad. »

Son père était parfois bizarre. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il vivait avec pas mal de blessures. Et là, elle était sûre que le volume rouge en renfermait une.

« Dis, est-ce que je peux aller au ciné avec Tony demain ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Dante considéra un instant l'arme qu'il venait de ramasser. Un MicroUzi, cadeau de Lady.

« Tu veux bien faire plaisir à ton vieux père ? »

Elle n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à cette question...

« Prends ça avec toi. Je te trouverai d'autres chargeurs demain. »

« J'aurais préféré Eb et Ive... »

« Pas avant ma mort ! »

« Je sais. »

Avec une moue boudeuse, elle accrocha l'Uzi à sa ceinture dans son dos avec quelques chargeurs. Puis elle le décrocha prestement et visa le mur en le faisant tournoyer. Il était léger, et sa crosse fine. Taillée pour les petites mains d'une femme.

« C'est pas à toi ça ! »

« C'était à une amie. Tiens, ça aussi ! »

Il lui lança un couteau de chasse à la lame en acier damas. Les motifs clairs de l'acier semblaient dessiner la silhouette d'un ange torturé. Le pommeau était usé par endroits tant il avait été tenu.

« Elle était bien équipée ton amie... »

« C'était une chasseuse de démons. »

« Mieux vaut être bien équipé... Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Elle examina l'objet qu'elle venait de trouver. Une statuette haute d'une dizaine de centimètres ressemblant à un totem indien.

« Oh, ça ? Je l'avais offerte à ta mère comme souvenir d'une escapade en amoureux. »

Ca sonnait faux, mais Dante sonnait toujours faux dès qu'il parlait de Béatrice. La couche de détachement tenait mal sur la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

« Remets-là dans le coffre là-bas. »

« Je peux la poser sur mon bureau plutôt ? Elle me plaît bien. »

« D'accord, mais prends-en soin ! »

« Bien sûr ! Si elle appartenait à Maman... »

Matelda savait peu de choses sur sa mère : qu'elle avait rencontré son père lors d'un de ses boulots, qu'elle était morte en la mettant au monde. Ce dernier point l'avait toujours beaucoup culpabilisée. Elle se sentait responsable en un sens.

« Dad ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai pas de grands-parents ? »

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça. »

« On n'en a jamais parlé. »

Dante soupira.

« Ta mère m'en a jamais parlé non plus. Et mes parents sont morts tous les deux quand j'étais enfant. »

« Tu es ma seule famille... »

« Ca a l'air de te faire de la peine, comment dois-je le prendre ? »

Matelda éclata de rire à la vue de son père vexé.

« J'aime beaucoup ma famille ! Surtout depuis qu'elle me laisse porter une arme à feu ! »

« Rigole pas trop vite. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin plus tôt que tu ne le crois. »

_Prochain épisode dans trois semaines..._


	6. Chapter 6

_En Allemagne, on trouve des cyber cafés... J'avais oublié ce "détail". Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont des claviers qwertzuiop (si si) sans les accents._

_Vous voyez quelles difficultés je surmonte pour vous livrer le nouveau chapitre?_

« Bonsoir... »

Matelda attendait Tony depuis une demi-heure. Elle était furieuse. Mais l'homme qui venait de l'aborder n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Il était très grand, avait les épaules carrées mais était assez mince. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bruns presque en amandes. Il y avait une cicatrice en forme de v sur sa pommette gauche. Il portait un long manteau noir.

Il y avait tellement de types qui se croyaient autorisés à la draguer... Elle l'ignora, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Comment va votre père ? Nous n'avons pas fini notre dernière conversation... »

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne le montra pas.

« Il aurait voulu rester, mais il avait du bricolage à faire à la maison. »

« C'est amusant, mais voir un sang si faible fanfaronner me paraît encore plus pathétique... Oh non, ne partez pas ! »

Cinq démons lui barrèrent la route. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter l'idée de la dernière séance. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« Si c'est pour un rencart, désolée, je suis déjà prise. »

Il n'avait visiblement pas le sens de l'humour : il grimaça, laissant une ouverture. Elle le bouscula et courut. Ils la rattraperaient sûrement, mais elle espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible. Elle prit son sac à dos et en sortit l'Uzi. La baïonnette crénelée lança un éclair doré dans la lumière des lampadaires. L'ancienne propriétaire était chasseuse de démons… Si son père le faisait, elle pouvait le faire aussi...

Elle se retourna et ouvrit le feu. Elle avait appris à tirer à l'âge de cinq ans. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter la lame enflammée d'un Abysse et tira le couteau de sa chaussure avant de se relever. Une faux glissa le long de l'Uzi en faisant des étincelles. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsque la lame damassée se planta dans la tête du démon.

_Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, Matelda. Garde la tête froide. Ils ne veulent pas te tuer. Bien sûr que non..._

Elle avait acquis suffisamment d'automatismes pour parer les attaques au réflexe. Elle rendait peu de coups, mais ils étaient toujours bien placés, et prudents. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire blesser.

Pourquoi cette fois était différente ? Elle était seule ET ils étaient nombreux ET ils en voulaient à sa vie_. Sans déconner, d'habitude c'est un seul truc en même temps !_

« Caïn ! »

« Oh, il a parlé de moi tout de même ? »

« Mon père va vouloir vous tuer. »

« Je l'attends. »

« Mais ce sera moi d'abord ! »

Elle slaloma entre trois démons et brandit sa lame. Mais Caïn l'arrêta avec un kriss en métal noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Force Edge. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne me sers à rien si tu es ignorante. MEURS ! »

Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup mais il retourna sa lame et frappa à nouveau.

_C'est pas vrai... Je suis fichue._

_N'abandonne jamais ! _S'il y avait bien une chose que son père lui avait apprise...

Elle tendit l'Uzi pour parer le coup et tira une rafale.

Elle atterrit dos à Caïn et entendit un gémissement. Humain. Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à chez elle.

---

A travers la fenêtre crasseuse qui donnait sur la rue, Gjüll distingua la silhouette familière coiffée de cheveux blancs mi-longs. Il grimaça : ce n'était pas celui-là qu'il attendait.

« Dante doit partir ! Gjüll attend quelqu'un ! »

« Qui ? »

Même yeux bleus, même allure, mais un long manteau qui n'était pas rouge…

« Tu fais erreur, nabot. Je ne suis pas Dante. »

« Que peut faire Gjüll pour le fils de Sparda ? »

« Je viens t'apporter ta récompense. »

_Bonnes vacances aux gens concernés! Continuez à me reviewer si vous en avez envie, ca (pas de c cédille sur ce de clavier) me motive vraiment!!_


	7. Chapter 7

La porte de l'agence s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Désolé, on est fermés ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer comme la première fois... »

Dante bondit sur ses pieds. La visiteuse enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui lança un sourire flamboyant.

« Je t'avais dit de ne jamais refaire ça, dit-il. »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour... »

« Vu comme tu m'as chassée, normal ! »

Il la fit reculer en la tenant par les épaules.

« Ben voyons, ça va être de ma faute !, lança-t-il avec un regard totalement innocent. »

_Ces yeux... Le diable lui-même pourrait pleurer_, pensa-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Dante... »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ils restèrent là à se regarder un moment. Puis elle fit le tour de la grande salle.

« Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? »

« Pour pas que tu me retrouves ? Je plaisante. »

« Il y a quelque chose de féminin ici... »

« Ah oui, je suis marié. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. »

« Humaine ? »

« Oui. »

« Matière : se détacher de la destinée de Papa. Note : 0 ! »

Dante s'assit sur un coin du bureau.

« Tu sais, le Légendaire Chevalier Rouge Dante ça sonne mieux... »

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça... Et Mme Dante n'est pas là ? »

« Je suis veuf en fait. »

Elle pâlit, comprenant mieux pourquoi il s'était soudain renfrogné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

« Venant de ta part, un truc du genre « alors la place est libre ? » accompagné de roucoulements ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Ose prétendre que tu es insensible à mon charme ! »

« A l'époque, peut-être... Mais là... »

Dante fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as vieilli. »

« HE ! Toi aussi ! »

« Je veux dire... Tu as l'air... »

Dante sortit négligemment Ebène de son holster. Puis il compléta lui-même la phrase en posant l'arme sur son bureau.

« Las. »

« La crise de la quarantaine, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ? »

« Ouais, ça doit être ça. Tu te rends compte que je sais même pas combien de temps je vais vivre ? »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, physiquement tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de rides. »

« Comment ça, « pas beaucoup ? » »

Il sortit son épée et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son reflet. Il sembla satisfait.

« Pas une ! »

« Mouais... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Matelda entra, l'air paniquée. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et tomba assise.

« Matelda ?! »

Dante se précipita vers elle.

« Dad... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a posé un lapin ? »

Elle sourit un peu et se releva.

« Ouais. »

« Tu veux que j'aille le tuer ? »

« Non, merci... »

« Assieds-toi, je reviens. »

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé et l'y assit. Puis il disparut.

Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là la femme qui la fixait avec attention à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Elle avait l'air amusée.

« Vous êtes une cliente ? »

Le ton était moins poli que ce qu'elle aurait voulu laisser paraître.

« Je suis l'ancienne associée de Dante. »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ? »

« C'est ton... ? »

« Mon père, oui. »

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup... Tu as les mêmes yeux. »

Elle sembla se rendre compte que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas d'être dévisagée ainsi et se reprit.

« Mathilda, c'est ça ? Moi c'est... »

« MatElda. A l'italienne. »

« Pardon... Je m'appelle Trish. »

« J'ignorais qu'il avait jamais eu une associée... »

« Quoi ? »

Quand Dante revint, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les yeux des deux femmes lui lançaient des éclairs. _Pas de panique, tu as bien réussi à battre Nevan..._

« Tiens chérie. »

Il lui tendit un verre de lait chaud.

« Tu es un père modèle, commenta Trish. »

« Ca c'est ce que tout le monde croit !, lança Matelda. »

« Orage en vue, je vous laisse médire de moi tranquilles... »

« Dad, attends ! A la place de Tony, c'est Caïn qui est venu. »

Dante s'arrêta net. Il était à côté de son bureau.

« Et il était pas là pour discuter. »

Il prit Ebène et le remit dans le holster.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait... Edge quelque chose... »

« Force Edge. »

« Oui. Quand il a vu que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait... »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Trish fut étonnée de voir que le père comme la fille étaient très calmes. En apparence.

« C'est un de ces vieux trucs dont je t'ai parlés. »

« D'accord. »

Nouveau silence.

« Merci... »

Dante la regarda, étonné.

« Merci pour l'arme, dit-elle en montrant l'Uzi. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller dormir un peu. »

« Bonne idée, vas-y. On reparlera de tout ça demain. »

« Bonne nuit Trish. Bonne nuit Dad. »

Trish ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Matelda embrassa son père.

« Tu es la seule personne au monde que je n'aurais jamais imaginé devenir père... »

« Elle a raison, je suis pas un modèle. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Qui est ce Caïn ? »

« Un humain... Mais j'ignore pourquoi il veut l'épée. »

« Ca paraît clair, non ? »

« Il va être déçu quand il va voir qu'il lui manque des pièces pour déchaîner l'Enfer... Non, un humain qui ose s'en prendre à moi, même indirectement, est en général un peu mieux renseigné que ça... »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi t'es revenue ? »

« Je... »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

« J'ai su que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide. »

« Comment ça ? J'ai jamais besoin d'aide ! »

« Hum... En tout cas, des bruits ont couru jusque chez moi. »

« Ils ont de bonnes jambes ! »

Elle se leva et croisa les bras.

« Si c'est pour me prouver que tu n'as pas vieilli... »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Mundus n'est pas mort pour de bon. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Il aurait envoyé un de ses meilleurs hommes... »

Trish guetta la réaction de Dante. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« J'ai pas à m'en faire alors ! Les... »

Il compta sur ses doigts.

« Les trois derniers que j'ai vus ont pas fait le poids ! »

Trish grogna. Il l'avait comptée dans le lot...

« Et puis maintenant, j'ai une source d'infos... Alors c'est qui, ce nouveau champion ? »

« On m'a parlé du Corbeau. »

« Ah. Encore un oiseau ? Mundus a pas des tendances... »

« C'est un démon sur lequel je sais peu de choses. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu en tout cas ne peuvent plus en parler. »

« Bon, voilà, avec ces infos de première main je vais pouvoir me défendre efficacement. »

«Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a jamais laissé échapper une proie. »

« On m'avait dit ça pour un autre... Mais tout le monde a une faiblesse. »

Dante jouait distraitement avec son amulette. Nero Angelo aussi était réputé invincible...

« Et où est Force Edge ? »

« En sécurité. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! »

« T'as pas à savoir de toute façon ! »

« Ah d'accord, ça fait plaisir d'être revenue... »

« Ecoute, Trish, je vais être franc avec toi : on ne s'est pas quittés en très bons termes. Je suis un peu surpris que tu reviennes comme ça, après tout ce temps, juste pour me prévenir qu'une menace inconnue plane sur moi. Et je crois que tu en sais plus que ce que tu as bien voulu me dire. »

« Je t'ai dit ce que je savais. Je n'ai jamais été dans les hautes sphères là-bas. C'est pour ça que j'en sais si peu sur lui. Et je suis vraiment revenue parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi... »

« D'accord... Tu restes dormir ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ma chambre est en haut, deuxième porte à droite. Je vais prendre le canapé. »

« Qui t'as appris la galanterie ? »

« Monte vite avant que je ne change d'avis. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Et me revoilà en France, avec Internet! En plus, j'ai commencé une suite, peut-être que je la finirai et que je la publierai, c'est à voir... Il faut dire que pour une fic publiée (celle-là), j'en ai une abandonnée, une en cours, une histoire originale finie et quatre en cours... J'ai beaucoup de mal à finir, parfois! Bref, voilà le nouvel épisode._

Les escaliers en bois grincèrent, tirant Trish de son sommeil. Elle se leva, s'habilla et tira les rideaux. Le soleil se levait paresseusement, et elle se demanda qui pouvait être aussi matinal.

La chambre était plutôt grande, occupée en son centre par un large lit à baldaquins en bois clair. Il avait du déménager pour _elle_. Et il n'avait rien changé dans la chambre. Il y avait quelques photos de l'adorable petite fille qu'était Matelda, et une seule représentant Dante et sa femme. Elle était plutôt petite et ronde, brune avec de grands yeux verts. Pas une beauté fatale en tout cas. Trish renifla avec mépris.

Elle aurait pu être à cette place, si elle avait su s'y prendre... Le voulait-elle alors ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir, et c'est un peu ce qui avait dégradé leurs relations. Mais maintenant, elle aurait bien pris la place.

Il avait effectivement vieilli, mais ça lui allait bien. Il semblait plus posé, plus responsable...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit qui refermait avec précautions la porte d'en face. Il se retourna et lui sourit.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Ils descendirent, faisant encore grincer les escaliers. Il la conduisit à la cuisine où elle s'assit.

« La moindre personne qui monte réveille tout le monde, dit-elle. »

« J'y suis habitué. Et puis au début, j'ai pensé que ça empêcherait quiconque de monter sans que je le sache. »

Il sourit.

« Maintenant, ça me sert à savoir si personne ne descend... »

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas monté ce matin pour vérifier si elle dormait bien ? »

Dante lui versa une tasse de café et s'assit sur un coin de la table.

« Tu devais être gâteux quand elle était bébé ! »

« Elle est la seule famille qui me reste... La seule que je n'ai pas encore échoué à protéger. J'aimerais éviter le ratage complet. »

Trish ne répondit pas. Elle but un peu trop vite et se brûla la langue.

« J'ai deux questions, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi elle t'appelle pas Papa ? »

Il rit avant de répondre.

« Quand elle était toute petite, beaucoup de gens m'appelaient encore « Fils de Sparda ». Du coup, elle s'est mise à m'appeler Dada. J'ai jamais pu corriger le tir... Mais j'ai au moins réussi à faire en sorte que les gens me connaissent par mon nom avant qu'elle ne soit trop grande.»

« S'ils t'avaient appelé Dante, le résultat aurait été le même, non ? »

« Bien vu... Plus sérieusement, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que son père est à moitié démon. »

« Elle l'ignore ?! »

« C'est mieux. »

« Comment tu peux lui cacher ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle le sache ? »

« Que je sache quoi ? »

Matelda entra et se servit du café.

« Rien ! »

« Dad... »

« Je lui reprochais de ne pas t'avoir parlé de moi, intervint Trish. Dante lui lança un regard de remerciement. Après tout, ça a duré assez longtemps, non ? »

« Trish a été... Disons une de mes premières clientes. Et puis on a travaillé ensemble quelques années. »

« Quatre ans cinquante-huit jours précisément, dit Trish. »

« T'as compté ?! »

« Chaque jour avec toi a compté. »

« Vous étiez ensemble ? »

Trish et Dante rougirent. Mais cela ne fit pas sourire Matelda, au contraire.

« Non. Et si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Matelda soupira.

---

« Où sont les démons que tu m'as demandés ? »

« C'est sa fille qui... »

« Quoi ? »

Le démon aux yeux bleus s'approcha de Caïn. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de reculer et se retrouva adossé contre la porte.

« Sa fille ne savait rien... Alors j'ai pensé que... »

« Tu as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'éliminer ? »

Caïn déglutit péniblement. Il sentait la peur, ce qui aurait pu amuser le démon s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère. Une colère froide cependant, et son ton doucereux faisait trembler l'humain plus que ne l'auraient fait des hurlements de colère.

« Non... Je... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse le lien avec... »

« Que t'importe ta sécurité ? Dois-je te rappeler que cette fille est de mon sang ? »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une humaine qui... »

« SILENCE ! Toi aussi tu n'es qu'un humain. Ne l'oublie pas. Devant ton inefficacité j'ai commencé moi-même mes recherches. Tu ne m'es décidemment pas d'une grande utilité... »

Il le saisit par la gorge et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas couvrir les murs de cette pièce de ton sang ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai ouvert les portes de l'Enfer. »

« Merci. »

Il serra plus fort la gorge de l'humain.

« Je... Je t'en prie... Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour invoquer des démons pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas faible au point d'avoir besoin d'un humain pour ça ! »

« Mais cela te permet d'économiser tes forces... Pitié... »

Il lâcha l'humain lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et se retira dans l'ombre. Caïn ouvrit la porte.

« Père, il faut que je vous parle. »

Caïn sortit en lançant un regard craintif dans son dos. Il sentit le regard du démon peser sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte.

« Que vous est-il arrivé hier soir ? Vous êtes rentré blessé... »

« Ecoute-moi bien Antoine, il faut que nous les trouvions. Tu dois tout faire pour m'aider ! »

« Mais... »

« Si tu aimes ton père, tu le feras ! »

« ... Bien Père... »

---

« Pose ce téléphone. »

« Mais Tony va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir en cours aujourd'hui... »

« Il avait pas l'air inquiet hier. »

« Tu recommences avec ta paranoïa ! »

« J'aimerais que tu ne l'appelles pas pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Elle raccrocha à contrecœur.

« Merci. Maintenant, je vais aller voir quelqu'un, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Trish, je te la confie ? »

« Je veillerai sur elle. »

A peine Dante eut-il fermé la porte que les deux femmes se dévisagèrent hostilement. Trish remarquait maintenant tous les traits que Matelda avait hérités de sa mère. Et la pauvre ignorait même son ascendance...

Matelda considérait avec dédain cette femme qui revenait dans la vie de son père comme si de rien n'était et qui commençait déjà à prendre la place de sa mère. Elle avait vu dans le lit de son père les longs cheveux blonds de cette traînée gainée de vinyle noir...

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

« Je sais pas où est ma poussette. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te braquer. »

« Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Ton père a dormi en bas, il m'a galamment laissé sa chambre. »

« Mon père, galant ? Faites le coup à une autre ! »

« Ca m'a surprise aussi. »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis Matelda éclata de rire, suivie par Trish.

« Je vais vous croire. Je vais aussi croire que vous n'étiez pas ensemble avant. Mais vous avez pas intérêt à lui tourner autour ! »

« D'accord, Madame ! »

« On peut aller au parc, c'est à dix minutes d'ici. »

« Je sais où il est. Ca me paraît bien. »

_Dante en père modèle, moi en méchante marâtre… C'est surréaliste._

---

Dante descendit de sa moto, pistolets en main. Normalement, Gjüll aurait déjà du sortir de chez lui et lui sauter dessus pour s'enquérir des raisons de sa présence. Là, le silence était parfait. Trop.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée d'un canon prudent. Quelques rats gros comme l'avant-bras sortirent en couinant.

« Super les animaux de compagnie… »

Il ne put retenir un frisson en entrant dans le bâtiment. Le sol, les murs et les plafonds étaient maculés de sang et d'autres composés organiques de couleurs et de textures assez variées.

« Merde. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour voir que c'était encore assez récent.

« Sa mère a oublié de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'éclater le samedi soir… »

Il y avait une petite table au milieu de la pièce, avec deux serre-livres représentant des démons déformés et grimaçants.

« Souvenir de famille sans doute. »

Il fronça les sourcils : un petit bout de papier blanc dépassait de sous une des figures grotesques. Il la souleva et en tira le message, écrit d'une main grossière. On aurait dit l'écriture d'un petit enfant.

_Le Corbeau vient pour Gjüll. Adieu Dante._

« Re-merde. »

Il remit exactement le message en place et passa dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était une chambrette avec un petit lit, aux murs ornés de…

_Brillants. Il décorait son chez-lui avec._

Il ressortit, prit une lame dans son sac et revint la poser sur la table.

« Merci pour l'info… »

Il remonta sur sa moto et prit la direction de la huitième rue. Il comptait bien retrouver l'assassin de Gjüll. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ami, mais il allait lui manquer…

---

La porte battait sur ses gonds avec le vent. Dante s'arrêta et sortit ses pistolets. Par habitude. Un serpent froid apparut dans son ventre.

Il poussa la porte et fit un pas dans la boutique. Tout était absolument silencieux. Le serpent glacé mordit à pleine dents dans ses entrailles.

« Béatrice ? »

Du verre brisé crissa sous ses semelles.

« BEATRICE ! »

Il monta lentement les escaliers. Le serpent s'était enroulé autour de ses jambes, l'empêchant de courir.

Il y avait du sang sur le sol. Une mare d'abord, puis une trace fine jusqu'à la chambre.

Il poussa la porte, la gorge nouée.

Elle était là, étendue sur le lit. De nombreuses plaies larges de plusieurs centimètres marquaient son corps délicat. Mais son visage était serein.

« Béatrice… »

Il s'agenouilla et essuya délicatement le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres. Puis il se pencha sur elle, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Elle était encore chaude. Il aurait pu être là, et la sauver. Et puis un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Comme un automate, il avait du se relever et aller chercher Matelda dans son berceau. Rien ni personne n'était entré dans sa chambre. Elle était là, babillant tranquillement. Elle avait souri lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, tachant sa robe du sang de sa mère.

Il avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour reprendre pied. Mais il l'avait tout de même fait étonnamment vite. Pour Matelda.

_Du neuf la semaine prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. »

« Ca arrive encore de nos jours ? »

« Faut croire… »

« Décidemment, je ne suis pas douée… Désolée ! »

« C'est pas grave. Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu quelqu'un que j'ai aimé. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton sang-froid d'hier. J'en connais beaucoup qui ne s'en seraient pas sortis... Et encore moins qui se seraient calmés aussi vite. »

« Dad a du me transmettre sa façon de voir les choses. »

Trish s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien... Tu ne veux pas faire encore un tour ? »

« Dad va se faire un sang d'encre si on n'est pas rentrées avant lui. »

Trish haussa les épaules.

« Il sait que je suis avec toi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, on a travaillé ensemble et il sait que je suis de taille à te protéger aussi bien que lui. »

« J'en suis pas sûre. »

Trish mit les mains sur ses hanches. Cette gosse commençait à l'agacer.

« Vous vexez pas. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je me sens plus en confiance avec mon père, ce que vous pouvez comprendre, non ? »

« Oui... Allez viens, je t'offre à boire. »

La porte était verrouillée. Dante entra et trouva l'agence vide. Il soupira. Tout était bien rangé, elles avaient juste du sortir.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé. Aucun type étrange du côté de la huitième rue. Un type discret ce Caïn... Avec le nombre de commères dans le quartier, il fallait ne jamais sortir pour ne pas être remarqué...

« Il est trop tôt pour se torturer le cerveau... »

Il s'extirpa des bras moelleux du fauteuil et passa à la cuisine. Il était bientôt midi, et il avait sérieusement faim.

Alors qu'il sortait une pizza du frigo, il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'agence. Un pas calme et décidé. Comme celui de...

Il revint au salon et son cœur manqua un battement quand il se retrouva face à face avec un homme plutôt grand et carré, aux cheveux blancs rabattus en arrière et aux yeux bleus. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noirs.

« Bonjour Dante. »

« Ver... »

Dante se reprit. La ressemblance était frappante, mais ce n'était pas son frère. Il l'avait tué lui-même, il y avait bien longtemps. Et puis il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de très différent. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi mais cela ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Je suis venu récupérer quelque chose de très précieux, que tu m'as volé. »

« Décidemment, c'est la saison ! Alors pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? J'ai pas mal d'armes que personne n'a encore réclamées.»

La lueur rousse qui dormait au fond des yeux de l'inconnu éclipsa soudain le bleu. Un cercle de lumière blanche se forma sous les pieds de Dante. Il esquiva la colonne d'électricité qui en surgit et se releva, pistolets au poing.

« Une idée, petit frère ? »

« Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

L'autre esquivait ses balles avec aisance. Mais Dante évitait tout aussi bien les attaques.

« Je suis le vrai héritier de Sparda. »

« Encore un... »

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« Ouf, parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un sur liste d'attente pour l'héritage. »

« Je suis venu pour ma mère. Tu l'as tuée. »

_Nevan. Ce type a les yeux de Nevan._

« Je crois que tu as compris. »

« Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un faible pour Père, pas qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. »

« Et c'était bien avant qu'il ne nous abandonne pour ta simiesque mère ! »

Dante fit apparaître Nevan et haussa les épaules.

« Désolé, « grand frère » mais j'y tiens à cette arme. »

« Parfait... »

L'autre fit apparaître une lumière bleu sombre qui se transforma en un long katana gravé.

« Alors je vais devoir te tuer pour la récupérer. Laisse-moi te présenter ma dernière acquisition. Vergil. »

Dante hurla et se jeta sur lui. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent l'espace d'un instant. Mais les deux combattants reculèrent aussitôt. Une arme démoniaque souffrait-elle ?

Ils échangèrent des attaques moins violentes car il leur était insupportable de frapper l'arme de l'autre.

Soudain l'inconnu frappa largement à côté. Dante rit et visa l'ouverture. Mais son arme passa loin de son adversaire. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : leurs armes refusaient de se battre.

L'inconnu trouva le premier une solution et planta le katana dans le sol. Dante posa Nevan et invoqua Beowulf.

« Pauvre petit sang-mêlé, qui a besoin de _ça_... »

Dante rangea Beowulf.

« T'as raison, j'en ai pas _besoin_ pour te refaire le portrait. »

Dante sentit que l'autre était plus fort, mais pas tant que ça. Ils combattaient à une vitesse normale, car tous les deux guettaient l'occasion de se saisir de l'arme de l'autre tout en protégeant la sienne.

Une ouverture. Dante plongea sur le katana, l'autre en profita pour saisir la guitare qui était dans le dos du chasseur de démons.

La garde se dissipa sous la main de Dante, le manche disparut quand l'autre le toucha.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, trop étonnés pour se battre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Trish et Matelda.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

L'inconnu disparut, comme avalé par une tache d'ombre.

« Dad ! »

Dante était tombé à genoux. Il repoussa sa fille sans ménagement, la jetant à terre. Il contemplait, abasourdi, la marque laissée par l'arme de l'inconnu dans le plancher.

« Trish ? »

Sa voix fit frémir Matelda. Ce n'était pas la voix de son père...

« Il s'appelle Dité. C'est ton demi-frère. »

---

« Il est parti. »

Sa mère le lui avait annoncé tranquillement, comme si rien n'avait changé. Son monde s'était écroulé.

Personne ne peut imaginer ce que c'est que de voir son père tomber du piédestal sur lequel on l'a placé enfant. Il faut le vivre. Ou plutôt, il faut à tout prix éviter.

Etre abandonné, devoir fuir son foyer.

Vivre dans l'ombre de son père. Essuyer la haine des autres.

Et puis le voir revenir un jour.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment ? Combien de siècles ?

Il avait poursuivi son père jusqu'au bout des Enfers, jusqu'à l'endroit où celui-ci avait décidé de mourir, auprès de son ancienne épée. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin rattrapé, il était trop tard. Sparda s'était jeté dans l'abîme sans fond avec Force Edge.

Alors, dans le sang et dans la douleur, il était devenu général des Enfers au service personnel de l'empereur Mundus. Il aurait du en être satisfait.

Mais aux yeux de tous, il restait le fils de Sparda. Le fils du traître. Et son père l'avait abandonné avec sa mère pour aller frayer avec les humains.

Aux yeux du Légendaire Chevalier Noir (Sparda avait aussi eu ce titre aux Enfers, avant de changer de camp…), il n'avait pas réussi à valoir plus qu'un humain. Aucun autre démon n'était aussi acharné à la perte des humains, et c'était pour cette raison que Mundus l'avait pris à ses côtés.

---

Il l'avait eue en main. Mais pourquoi avait-elle disparu ? Il jetait rageusement l'un après l'autre ces stupides livres pour humains qui ne lui apportaient aucune explication.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas très au courant, pour un démon... »

Dité jeta le livre qu'il avait en main à la tête de Caïn. Celui-ci l'évita et se rapprocha.

« Je sais des choses qui ne sont pas dans ces livres... Mais je n'ai certes pas envie de te les dire après ce qui s'est passé ce matin... »

« Tu te crois toujours en position de force, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce matin si je te suis si inutile ? »

Dité répondit par un geste de la main.

« Cesse de me narguer ou tu pourrais le regretter. D'où te vient une si soudaine confiance ? »

« Elle me vient d'un de ces vénérables ouvrages, répondit l'humain en ramassant délicatement un livre et en le reposant dans le rayonnage comme un oiseau blessé. »

Il restait cependant à distance respectable du démon furieux.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour amener ton maître ici ? Une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser, ajouta l'humain avec un sourire mauvais. »

_Prochain épisode: Histoires de famille_

_On se ment, on se blesse, on se rejette... Les joies de la famille quoi!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Après le plébiscite, voici la suite tant attendue!_

Dante s'était finalement relevé, des sillons brillants le long de ses joues. Il s'était tourné vers Matelda, toujours assise par terre, et l'avait aidée à se relever. Il lui avait lancé un maigre sourire, pour s'excuser. Mais elle était trop étonnée de le voir pleurer pour lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit.

« Je te dois des explications, je crois. »

Il lui avait sorti de la bibliothèque le livre à la couverture rouge. Elle l'avait ouvert et feuilleté.

Le livre contenait entre autres des photos. Celle d'une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Trish. C'était Eva, sa grand-mère. Dante ne lui parla pas de son grand-père, il n'y en avait aucune trace d'ailleurs.

Trish restait à distance, l'ai renfrogné.

Une autre photo représentait deux enfants, des jumeaux. « Dante et Vergil, sixième anniversaire », disait une légende écrite d'une main fine au dos. Les deux garçons exhibaient fièrement leurs amulettes. Elle avait souvent vu son père contempler avec nostalgie sa pierre d'un rouge brillant. Mais elle ignorait qu'il y en avait deux.

« Nous avons pris des chemins différents, dit Dante. J'ai fini par le tuer… Du moins, j'ai cru l'avoir fait… Deux fois… »

Dante la fit passer rapidement sur certaines pages, lui montrant juste une photo de l'ancienne propriétaire de son Uzi. « Merci pour tout. Lady » était écrit en-dessous.

Et puis venait Trish, puis une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, Lucia.

« Tu as rencontré les gens de Vie de Marli ? »

« Jalouse ? »

« De cette fille ? Tu rêves ! »

Trish se tut à nouveau.

Enfin il y avait sa mère, puis elle.

« J'ai fait court. Le plus important, dit Dante en se tournant vers Trish, c'est d'où sort ce… Dité. »

« Il est le fils de Sparda et de Nevan. »

« Ca, j'avais compris ! Viens-en au fait ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment il est sorti des enfers… »

« Caïn. Je mets ma main à couper ! Enfin… Façon de parler parce que je ne saurais pas de laquelle me séparer si j'avais tort… »

Matelda sourit : son père était à nouveau lui-même.

« Ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises, Trish, c'est comment il peut posséder une arme nommée Vergil. »

Trish évita le regard inquisiteur de Dante. Elle aurait visiblement préféré être ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, gémit-elle. »

« T'as bien une idée. »

« Dité appartient à la cour de Mundus, mais il a beaucoup d'ennemis…A cause de son père. »

« Ouais ben il est pas le seul… »

« Et il paraît qu'il s'est longtemps contenté d'achever des démons supérieurs affaiblis par des combats contre d'autres. C'est un charognard, il ne connaît que la haine, et par-dessus tout il déteste les humains. »

« C'est lui le Corbeau, pas vrai ? »

« Je pense… »

« Bon sang, Trish ! Quand je te demande de jouer franc-jeu, fais-le ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Qu'il s'était occupé de Vergil ? Si j'avais su… »

« Que tu l'aies su tout à l'heure n'aurait rien changé. »

« J'aurais pu le sauver, tu te rends compte ? Encore une fois, j'aurais pu… »

« Tu l'ignorais. C'est ce qui compte. »

« Et toi ? Tu le savais ? »

« Je te jure que non. Je te l'aurais dit ! »

« Je ne te crois pas.»

« Dante… »

« Sors d'ici. »

« Je ne le savais pas ! »

« Sors. Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois. »

Il pointa Ivoire sur Trish. Elle soupira et partit.

« Tu sais où me trouver… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'arme ? »

« Euh… Il a baptisé son arme du nom d'un ennemi vaincu. Ce qui veut dire que Vergil n'était pas mort comme je l'avais pensé. Et que j'aurais pu le sauver… »

« Mais si vous étiez devenu ennemis… »

« Nous étions toujours frères. »

« S'il t'a laissé croire qu'il était mort, c'est peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de ton aide. »

Dante la regarda, étonné. _Comment peut-elle mettre dans le mille ?_

« Tu ne voulais pas appeler ton… »

« Tony. J'y vais. Commence à ranger pendant ce temps ! »

Le téléphone sonna au moment où Matelda allait poser la main dessus.

« Devil may cry, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Dante regarda sa fille en haussant les épaules : il n'y avait pas TANT de choses que ça à ranger. Comme s'il avait tout cassé en se battant à l'intérieur…

« Matelda, c'est Tony. »

« Ca tombe bien, j'allais t'appeler, dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton glacial malgré les protestations silencieuses de son père en réponse à ses incitations à se mettre au rangement. »

« Ecoute… Je voulais te parler à propos d'hier… »

« Moi aussi. »

Dante ramassait les objets un par un, et les posait sur le bureau. Ca allait prendre des siècles à ce rythme. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Tony qui empêchait Matelda de sourire aux pitreries de son père.

« On pourrait en parler en tête-à-tête, reprit la voix un peu anxieuse de Tony ? »

« Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me fournir d'excuse maintenant ? »

« Je te jure que c'est sérieux ! J'ai besoin de te voir tout de suite. »

Elle lança un regard à son père, toujours occupé et répondit à voix basse.

« D'accord, où ? »

« Chez moi ? »

Dante leva soudain la tête vers sa fille, sourcils froncés. Elle lui sourit. _Comment a-t-il pu entendre ?_

« Non, plutôt au parc. »

« Je pars tout de suite. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Tony m'a donné rendez-vous au parc. »

« Il y sera cette fois ? »

« Il voulait me parler tout de suite… Ca avait l'air important. »

« Du genre « Tu vas rire, mais je t'ai posé un lapin à la demande d'un adorateur de démons » ? »

« Dad ! »

« On verra si j'ai tort… »

---

« Tu as l'air bien malheureuse, Trishie. »

Trish se leva de sa table au Bull's Eye, comme foudroyée. Des mains dans son dos lui prirent les épaules. Il avait surgi de l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à le voir maintenant. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi… »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Oh, très bien. »

Il disparut comme il était venu. Trish soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Dité ! »

« Oui ? »

Il réapparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Mundus va revenir. »

« Sans rire ? Tout le monde est au courant ! »

« Ce soir. »

« Non… »

« Et si ! J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. Histoire de prendre tes dispositions : cercueil, messe d'enterrement… »

« Tu te trouves drôle ? »

« C'est la vie, la roue du destin tourne pour les humains, les démons et ceux qui sont perdus entre les deux. »

Il était venu s'asseoir en face d'elle et la fixait de ses yeux bleus aux reflets d'ambre.

_Ces yeux… Froids comme la glace où couve une haine brûlante._

« Pourquoi tu me préviens ? »

« Disons que j'ai moi aussi des affaires à régler avant qu'il ne soit là. »

« Et ? »

« Tu as une idée de l'endroit où ton cher sang-mêlé range, par exemple, ses armes démoniaques ? »

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Il sembla déçu. Puis il se reprit.

« Bon, pas grave. Je pensais que tu me serais utile, j'aurais même pu t'offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien. »

« Dommage pour toi. Si jamais tu reviens dans ses bonnes grâces, ou si tu veux me rendre un dernier service, dis-lui que je l'attends à la Villa Cocyta. Et puis, je ferai quand même en sorte qu'un nombre raisonnable de démons profane ton cadavre. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Il passa la main sur sa joue, mais arrêta vite en voyant l'expression de dégoût de Trish.

« Laisse-moi. J'ai choisi mon camp. »

« Bonne chose, ça. Je respecte ton attitude. On se recroisera peut-être avant la fin. »

Il disparut pour de bon, avalé par l'ombre. Trish frissonna. _La fin._

_Allez s'il vous plaît laissez une petite review, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que ce que j'écris plaît (au moins un peu)._


	11. Chapter 11

_Suite à des demandes pressantes de suite, voilà ! Il suffit de me demander gentiment (en flattant mon ego quand même du genre : je ne pourrai pas survivre sans la suite ou autre…)_

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ? »

« Matelda… Je suis désolé. »

Il semblait éviter de la regarder dans les yeux. Culpabilité ? Complicité ? Elle secoua la tête. Son père avait tort. C'était un malheureux concours de circonstances qui avait fait que…

« Je t'ai menti. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mes parents ne sont pas en voyage d'études… Et mon père, il… Il a besoin de moi pour un truc extrêmement important. »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que ça aurait vraiment pu marcher. Nous deux. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est fini entre nous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? »

« Vraiment désolé… »

« Attends ! Explique-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? C'est quand même pas à cause de… De mon père ? »

« En partie. Et puis,… »

Tony avait les yeux baissés. Il sursauta soudain et la prit par les épaules.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je ne veux plus te revoir, point final. »

Il partit en courant, la laissant plantée là. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, elle ne commencerait pas pour un garçon.

« Elle est mignonne pourtant… »

Tony lança un regard furieux à Dité. A distance, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, ils la regardèrent partir.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

« C'est de votre faute si je dois… »

« Ton père a eu cette idée tout seul. Je ne suis là que parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir. Il tient à toi on dirait. »

« Pas la peine d'être ironique. »

Dité regarda avec mépris le jeune homme essuyer ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vous autres humains êtes vraiment des créatures faibles… Les démons ne pleurent jamais. »

« Parce que vous n'éprouvez pas de sentiments… »

« J'en doute ! Enfin, tu aurais quand même pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. »

« Je regrette déjà assez. »

« Dis-toi que tu te sacrifies pour sauver ton vieux père. C'est plutôt noble au sens des humains, non ? »

« Pas pour les démons ? »

« En tout cas, pas pour moi. Mais tu as fait ton choix et je suis censé veiller à ce que tu ne recules pas. »

---

«Chérie ? »

« Fous-moi la paix ! »

Matelda monta les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais du enlever ce verrou… »

Dante grimaça quand il entendit des bruits d'objets se brisant au sol. Puis soudain il se rappela de quelque chose et monta en courant.

« Matelda, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille je t'ai dit ! »

« Non tu n'as pas dit ça, tu as dit, je cite… »

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non plus. Si tu as besoin de te défouler, prends un punching-ball. Ou mieux tiens, viens te battre avec moi ! Après tout, moi aussi j'ai des trucs sur le cœur… »

Matelda réfléchit un instant à la proposition, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle avait à la main la statuette de sa mère, qu'elle voulut reposer.

« Non, garde-la. Je vais te montrer un truc. »

Ils redescendirent.

« Aide-moi à déplacer ça. »

Ils poussèrent la bibliothèque et libérèrent un pan de mur. Dante pointa son épée sur une encoche dans le mur. Il fit signe à sa fille pour qu'elle y place la statuette.

« On aurait eu l'air bête si tu l'avais fracassée par terre, pas vrai ? »

Le pan de mur bascula, révélant une petite salle.

« Viens. »

Des armes étranges étaient accrochées aux murs.

« C'est ça tes vieilleries ? »

« Oui. »

« Maître ! C'est elle votre fille ? »

Matelda manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en entendant une voix étrange venant du mur. Une autre reprit.

« Elle est vraiment charmante. »

Elle se tourna dans la direction du bruit mais il n'y avait personne. Juste une paire de sabres de couleur. Soudain la tête qui ornait la garde de l'épée rouge bougea et parla.

« Je suis Agni. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Dad ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est normal que l'épée me parle ? »

« Euh… Non. … En fait, ils sont censés se taire. »

« Pardon Maître. »

« Non, continuez, dit Matelda. Toi, tu es… »

« Rudra, dit l'épée bleue. »

« En fait, toutes les armes que tu vois ici sont spéciales. »

« Elles parlent toutes ? »

« Heureusement que non ! Mais ce sont des armes démoniaques. L'âme de démons supérieurs que j'ai battus. »

« Sauf nous, s'exclama Agni ! »

« Nous sommes des démons épées, précisa Rudra. »

« C'est-à-dire que ceci est notre forme normale. Notre maître a juste battu les démons que nous possédions avant. »

« Alors que les autres armes sont ce qu'il reste de la puissance vitale des démons qui sont immortels. »

« Ce sont des… fantômes ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. »

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Vous deux, silence ! »

Elle se détourna des deux épées bavardes et fit le tour de la pièce : Ifrit, Alastor, Beowulf, Cerberus, Nevan.

Au fond, il y avait trois armes à part : un sabre nommé Yamato sur la droite, la fameuse Force Edge au milieu, et à gauche le socle vide de Rébellion, que Dante utilisait le plus souvent.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? »

« Pour que tu saches où elles sont. Au cas où… »

« Au cas où tu deviendrais amnésique ? T'es pas si vieux que ça, Dad ! »

« Tu es adorable, vraiment… »

« Tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ? »

On frappa à la porte. Dante prit Force Edge et sortit, suivi par Matelda.

« Au revoir, mademoiselle ! »

« Oui, au revoir ! »

« J'ai dit : SILENCE ! »

Il attendit que le mur soit revenu en place et poussa seul la bibliothèque, apparemment sans effort.

« Tu ouvres, chérie ? »

_Bon sang ce truc doit peser une tonne, comment il fait ?_

« Trish ? »

« Ferme la porte chérie. »

« Attends, Trish lança un regard suppliant à Matelda. Dante, Mundus va à nouveau être ressuscité ! Nous devons aller à la Villa Cocyta. »

« C'est là qu'habite Tony ! »

Dante se plaça derrière Matelda et fit signe à Trish d'entrer.

« Toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? »

« Il m'a plaquée… Il m'a dit que son père avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose d'important, et que c'était fini. »

« Toi, d'où tu sors tes infos ? »

« Dité est venu me parler. Apparemment, il tient à récupérer Nevan avant que Mundus ne revienne. C'est lui qui m'a dit où tu pourrais le trouver. »

« Cryptozoologiste, hein ? Je savais pas que les démons étaient classés dans les espèces légendaires ! »

« Dad, tu crois que Caïn et Tony… ? »

« On verra bien. Toi, tu restes ici. Trish, viens. Je vais la lui rendre sa Nevan. Mais elle va pas le reconnaître tellement je vais l'amocher.»

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! »

« C'est qui le chef ici ? »

« DAD ! »

« J'ai dit : tu restes ici. Point final. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, demanda Trish en montant derrière Dante sur la moto ? »

« Ne me mens plus jamais. »

« Mais je… »

« On peut mentir par omission. »

« D'accord. Je te le promets. »

« Si tu le prends sur ce ton… »

Elle s'échina contre la bibliothèque. Qui semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Elle poussa plus fort, dos au meuble et prenant appui sur le sol. Elle n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour Tony. Elle savait se battre, mais il lui fallait une arme suffisamment puissante. _Avec de la puissance, on peut tout faire. Je ne suis pas une faible !_

Le meuble bougea enfin. Elle s'arc-bouta et finit par découvrir le mur.

_Moi : 1, Dad : 0_

« Agni, Rudra, je peux vous utiliser ? »

« C'est une question intéressante… »

« Oui, bonne question. »

« J'ai pas le temps de papoter là, alors oui ou non ? »

« Notre Maître ne va pas être content. »

« Ca non… »

« C'est bon, vous lui direz que je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix ! »

« Hum, qu'en penses-tu, mon frère ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est peut-être digne… Prends-nous, si tu le peux. »

Méfiante, elle s'approcha du mur et posa les mains sur les armes. Agni était brûlant et Rudra glacé. _Il me les faut. _Elle saisit les gardes. Il y eut un éclair et elle se retrouva allongée par terre. Les mains vides. Sa tête tournait.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas digne… »

« La ferme ! »

Elle se releva. Elle était face à Yamato, seul sur son pan de mur.

« Tant pis pour les armes démoniaques ! »

« Nous sommes désolés, vraiment. »

« S'il n'avait tenu qu'à nous… »

« C'est bon les gars, ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Elle prit le sabre et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis elle sortit et referma le mur. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de remettre la bibliothèque en place. Elle alla ensuite fouiller dans le coffre où son père rangeait les munitions et rechargea son Uzi. Elle trouva aussi un fusil à double canon.

_Bien ça._

---

« Reste là. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Dante descendit de la moto et entra dans le cimetière. Il prit une pelle dans la cabane du gardien qui était absent. Puis il alla droit sur une tombe sans nom perdue au milieu d'autres. Il creusa et en sortit un coffret avec une serrure compliquée. Il y mit une clé qu'il avait ramassée dans sa « pièce à vieilleries » et la tourna. Le coffret s'ouvrit. Dante prit l'amulette qui était à l'intérieur et laissa tomber le contenant.

« Désolé de troubler ton sommeil… Mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il reposa la pelle et confia l'amulette à Trish.

« Je ne veux pas m'en servir. Mais au cas où… »

« Je comprends. Je la garderai à ta disposition. »

---

« Il ne faut pas que je sois dérangé avant la fin du rituel. »

« Alors je te sers de vigile ? »

« Dis-toi que tu veilles au retour de ton maître. Viens Antoine ! »

Dité regarda le jeune homme suivre son père à contrecœur. Des démons surgirent des murs et du sol après que les humains eurent verrouillé la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Dité sortit Vergil et fit quelques moulinets avec.

« Prêt à tuer ? »

_Bon voilà, je vais profiter de ce petit intermède entre épisodes pour une page de pub : venez voir ma fic originale sur fictionpress (même pseudo, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon je vais un peu accélérer le rythme de publication... Vous avez de la chance que je me sois ennuyée en Allemagne et que j'aie eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire..._

« Ah super une tour… Je HAIS les tours ! »

« Dante, il n'y a que cinq étages… »

« N'empêche, le sens de l'orientation c'est pas mon truc. Et plus il y a de niveaux, plus il y a de pièces. Et puis s'il faut monter tout en haut pour affronter le méchant et puis se rendre compte qu'il y a un encore plus méchant en bas et devoir se retaper tous les étages dans l'autre sens, merci ! »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Ca m'est déjà arrivé, pour info. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Villa, qui était en fait, comme Dante l'avait souligné, une tour.

« J'adore la déco ! »

« Tu as presque la même… »

Des cadavres humains entiers ou en morceaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

« Oui mais moi, c'est du démon ! C'est bien plus chic... »

Ils tombèrent sur quelques démons mineurs qui regrettèrent bien vite d'avoir voulu jouer au comité d'accueil.

« C'est pas eux qui ont fait ça… »

« Ca ressemble bien à Dité. »

« Ce type est un grand malade. Eparpiller les cadavres, c'est son seul hobby ? »

« A quel point hais-tu les démons ? »

« Voyons voir… Ils m'ont pris tout ce à quoi je tenais, ils ont détruit mon maigre espoir d'avoir un jour une vie normale. Ils essayent toujours de me tuer… Et ils sentent vraiment mauvais ! »

« Donc hors de question pour toi d'en laisser un entier. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais c'est un peu facile de sa part de s'en prendre à des êtres bien plus faibles… »

Dante tira une balle dans son dos qui vint faire exploser un démon qui approchait silencieusement.

« Bien plus faibles que lui, disais-je. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Pas rire, sourire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait pas rire, sourire ? »

Une rafale d'Ebène cloua au mur cinq autres démons.

« Rien… »

« Trish, tu sais comment on appelle un ascenseur en Chine ? »

« Tu le sais, toi ? »

« Oui, on fait comme ça. »

Il appuya sur le bouton. Un regard assassin éclaira les yeux de Trish.

« Avoue, elle était quand même drôle. »

« Non. »

« Pfff… »

L'ascenseur arriva, et ouvrit ses portes sur une horde de démons.

« On ne tiendra jamais tous là-dedans, il falloir descendre ! Laissez-moi vous aider… »

« En fait je retire ce que je t'ai dit : tu n'as pas vieilli d'un poil. »

---

« Seigneur… »

Tony lui avait expliqué que le manoir familial, Villa Cocyta, était si grand qu'il avait été divisé en huit maisons : une sur chacun des quatre étages supérieurs, deux sur le premier étage et deux à cheval sur le deuxième et le troisième et le quatrième et le cinquième respectivement. Le rez-de-chaussée complété par un jardin grand comme un terrain de football servait à des réceptions, ou plus couramment au simple loisir des habitants.

Ce que Tony ne lui avait pas expliqué, c'est que les habitants avaient récemment été massacrés dans le hall d'entrée.

Avec un frisson de dégoût, elle se glissa jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle avait le choix entre monter et descendre. Elle allait monter quand elle perçut des bruits venant d'en bas. Elle changea d'avis et s'engagea, arme au poing, vers le neuvième niveau.

---

« Bon ben puisqu'on a le choix on monte… »

L'ascenseur indiquait que la tour comportait sept étages.

« Sept, c'est un nombre bien ça, non ? »

« Il paraît, répondit Trish. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta subitement entre deux étages.

« Dante… »

« Non, je n'ai pas arrêté l'ascenseur pour tenter de profiter de toi ! Ca ne m'est même pas passé par la tête ! »

« J'allais te demander si ta fille ne risquait pas de nous suivre. »

« Oh… Non, pas de risque. Elle m'obéit toujours. »

_Enfin, quand elle le veut bien…_

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain sur un couloir bas.

« Etage trois et demi, annonça Dante. »

Le compteur de l'ascenseur indiquait la même chose.

« On va chercher l'escalier, c'est plus sûr. »

---

L'escalier n'était plus éclairé depuis quelques mètres. Matelda avait beau forcer ses yeux, elle ne voyait rien. Comme s'il n'y avait rien à voir.

L'air était plus chaud, plus lourd, comme chargé de…

_Ca sent le soufre._

L'air lui sembla soudain plus épais. Des courants d'air lui caressaient les joues et le front, comme des fils de soie.

_Mais… Ce SONT des fils de soie._

Elle enleva les filaments collants de son visage. Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose. A tâtons, elle écarta la chose entourée de fils et continua d'avancer.

_Admettons que c'était quelqu'un emballé dans une toile d'araignée… La bête doit être…_

_---_

« Minuscule ! »

L'araignée qui avait jailli devant Dante et Trish alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'étage trois et demi arrivait à peine à la taille des deux chasseurs de démon. L'affaire fut donc assez vite réglée.

« Méfions-nous, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus grosse… »

« Trish, t'es trop prudente ! T'as vu la hauteur de ce couloir ? Au pire, le gros modèle est haut de deux mètres et franchement, j'ai vu plus grand ! »

---

Matelda avait débouché dans une salle éclairée de nombreuses bougies posées sur des crânes vides.

« Super la déco. »

Un sifflement aigu lui répondit, et une araignée haute de trois bons mètres surgit du haut plafond voûté de la cave.

« Mais c'était un compliment ! »

---

Un cliquetis métallique surprit les deux chasseurs de démons. Dante venait de marcher sur une lame de faux brisée. Il remarqua que le sol était jonché d'éclats métalliques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Trish ? »

« J'en sais rien. Les araignées n'ont pas du digérer certains effets de leurs victimes… »

---

Matelda heurta durement le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer… Mais le katana qu'elle avait en main lui paraissait un effort ridicule au vu du monstre qui la dévorait du regard. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle s'imagina dévorée tout court. Les balles ne semblaient pas affecter le monstre. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la (trop) longue garde (c'était clairement un sabre d'homme, et elle avait eu tort de le prendre). Puis elle se jeta en avant avec un objectif : les yeux. _On ne peut pas manger ce qu'on ne peut pas voir._

---

Dante et Trish arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire. Au bout, un couloir qui semblait mener à un escalier vers le quatrième étage.

« Bienvenue, Dante ! »

Une voix grave tonna au moment où il atteignait le centre de la salle. Une ombre émergea d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qui menait vers la sortie.

Quatre yeux verts jetaient leurs feux sur Dante. Il regarda avec attention le visage aux traits fins du démon qui lui faisait face.

« On se connaît ? »

L'autre partit d'un rire titanesque.

« Ca te fait rire que je ne te remette pas ? »

« Un peu… En fait, je suis partagé entre l'envie et la gêne de te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

« Laisse-moi trancher pour toi, dit Dante en sortant Force Edge. »

L'autre éclata à nouveau de rire et fit un geste négligent de la main. Dante entendit dans son dos un bruit semblable au bourdonnement d'un essaim d'abeilles furieuses. Il se jeta à terre à temps pour éviter la nuée de lames affutées qui se rassembla autour du démon, lui procurant une armure hérissée de pointes tranchantes.

« Oh. Joli, dit Dante en se relevant et en époussetant son manteau, mais l'argent n'est plus à la mode cette année. »

« Sache que j'ai perdu mon honneur en échouant à éliminer ton traître de père. On m'a donné une deuxième chance et je compte bien la mettre à profit ! »

« Désolé, mais je crois que l'histoire va se reproduire. »

---

L'araignée avait hurlé lorsque Yamato l'avait rendue aveugle. Mais elle semblait disposer de sens beaucoup plus fins, décuplés par la rage. Matelda n'arrivait plus qu'à esquiver les coups furieux, sans pouvoir trouver d'ouverture.

Et puis elle avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle, et aperçu une silhouette grande et musclée, au visage encadré de cheveux blancs. Il avait avancé sans sembler remarquer le combat, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur celui de Matelda.

Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle lui lança un regard de défi. Qu'elle regretta lorsqu'il sortit son sabre de son fourreau.

Elle sentit un courant d'air et vit avec surprise l'araignée tomber en pièce.

Dité rengaina son sabre et se tourna vers Matelda.

« Merci. »

Il garda le silence, la contemplant avec insistance.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée, demanda-t-elle ? Tu sembles en vouloir à mon père… »

« Vous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je refuse qu'une créature aussi méprisable que toi me parle avec familiarité. »

« Alors ça c'est gonflé ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Je peux convoquer une autre araignée… »

« Et ? Je trouverai un autre démon à qui je ferai pitié. »

Il sourit.

« Ce n'était pas de la pitié. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir aidée ? »

« Parce que tu le méritais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te conseille de repartir et de sortir d'ici. »

« Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas suivre ce conseil. »

« Au moins, je t'aurais prévenue. Comme tu l'as dit, j'en veux à ton père, pas à toi. »

« Attends ! Où tu vas ? »

Il disparut dans l'escalier qui montait sans répondre. Matelda regarda les morceaux de l'araignée, dont certains bougeaient encore. Puis elle s'engagea dans le couloir descendant, armes en mains.

_Encore une fois un grand merci à mes deux fans, c'est incroyablement gratifiant de voir que ce qu'on écrit plaît !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Allez, BASTON!!_

_---_

« Trish ? Un coup de main ? »

« Je suis occupée ! »

Le démon à quatre yeux faisait voler d'autres lames partout, comme des abeilles furieuses. Dante trouva la technique excellente : trop occupés à éviter la collision –mortelle- avec une lame affutée lancée à pleine vitesse, Trish et lui ne portaient aucun coup.

_Il faut que ça change._

« Alors, Dante ? Tu ne veux plus passer cette porte ? »

« Je pourrais appeler le dépanneur pour l'ascenseur, ce serait plus simple… »

« Arrête de gagner du temps, viens te battre ! »

« Seulement si tu arrêtes le nuage d'abeilles tueuses. Quitte à me faire couper en tranches, autant que ce soit par une arme maniée _directement_ par toi. »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. »

« Alors tant pis pour toi. »

Dante sortit Ebène et Ivoire et tira sur quatre lames, qui dévièrent de leur trajectoire et allèrent en heurter d'autres. Et ainsi de suite. Le démon cuirassé vit avec surprise qu'un couloir libre s'était ouvert devant le chasseur de démons, qui n'hésita pas un instant.

Il enfonça Force Edge au niveau de la rate, jusqu'à la garde. L'autre tomba à genoux, sonné. Les lames tombèrent toutes au sol.

« Bon ben voilà, plus besoin d'insecticide. Et maintenant, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? C'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Malgh-Ju-Dlin. »

« T'as pas un surnom ? »

Le vaincu lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Ca ne me dit toujours rien. »

« Lorsque Sparda nous a trahis, Mundus a envoyé ses meilleurs guerriers à sa poursuite. »

Dante réprima une remarque quant au niveau des « meilleurs » guerriers de Mundus, mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

« Tu en étais, bien sûr. »

« Il nous a tous vaincus, et cette ordure en a même épargné quelques uns. »

« Euh, c'est plutôt gentil, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, rugit l'autre ! Le sort réservé aux perdants est un tourment perpétuel, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Mais Sparda… »

« Le savait bien, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas achevé ceux qu'il détestait le plus. J'ai du retourner auprès de mon maître, vaincu. J'ai alors été privé de mes pouvoirs, de ce corps et d'une partie de ma santé mentale et exilé dans ce monde. »

« Gjüll ?! »

«Achève-moi. Tu as gagné. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tu ne me hais pas à ce point ? »

« Non… »

Dante leva son épée et l'abattit d'un coup sec. Une boule de lumière orangée grimpa le long de la lame jusqu'à ses mains. Il fit un geste vers le mur en face de lui, et trois lames vinrent s'y planter.

« Cool. »

Il apprécia encore un peu l'étendue de son nouveau pouvoir avant que Trish ne se racle la gorge.

« On peut y aller ? »

« T'es pas drôle ! »

---

Matelda atteignit enfin le sous-sol, après avoir rencontré pas mal de démons inférieurs, et même trois plus petites araignées. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte en bois ornée d'arabesques compliquées. Elle pouvait entendre une voix forte parler dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Je rentre, je massacre tous les méchants, je récupère mon petit copain et on rentre à la maison._

_Ca me paraît bien._

Elle ouvrit la porte avec précautions, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

---

Dante et Trish montèrent les escaliers jusqu'en haut de la tour. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, ce qui intrigua Dante.

« S'ils sont en train de ressusciter Mundus, ça devrait grouiller de sous-fifres. »

« Sauf s'ils sont sûrs que tu n'as pas passé le niveau trois et demi… »

« Alors là, ce serait une énorme erreur de leur part ! Me sous-estimer à ce point… »

Comme en réponse à sa remarque, une horde de démons jaillit de nulle part alors qu'il posait la main sur la porte menant à la terrasse sur le toit.

« Je m'en occupe, dit Trish. Toi, continue. »

« Sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi ! »

---

La salle était circulaire, d'environ cinquante mètres de diamètre. Un énorme pentacle était dessiné sur toute sa surface. Avec du sang. Au milieu du cercle, Tony gisait inconscient sur un autel de marbre noir. Caïn se tenait hors du pentacle et lisait à voix haute un livre à l'épaisse reliure de cuir.

Il fit un geste et une centaine de démons apparurent, tenant chacun un humain.

Elle aurait voulu s'avancer, mais elle resta sur le seuil, fascinée et horrifiée à la fois.

---

Dante descendit les trois marches qui donnaient sur la terrasse circulaire à ciel ouvert. Les étoiles brillaient timidement derrière d'épais nuages noirs qui s'amassaient maintenant au-dessus du bâtiment.

Dité se tenait assis au bord du toit, de l'autre côté. Il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de la ville assoupie.

Dante sortit Rébellion et s'approcha.

« Pauvre poupées qui vont qui viennent… »

Dité se leva et fit face à Dante. De petites étoiles rouge sombre maculaient son visage et ses vêtements. La main de Dante se crispa sur la garde de Rébellion.

« Ils vivent sans but, sans espoir. Ils grouillent comme des insectes. »

« Les humains ne vivent que d'espoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber violemment.

« Et tu te battras pour _eux_ jusqu'à la mort ? »

« Même après. »

« C'est faux. J'entends ton cœur, il est fatigué d'avoir aimé et perdu. Tu ne feras bientôt plus peur à personne en enfer ! »

Dité commença à sortir Vergil de son fourreau, mais Dante l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit s'interpose cette fois. »

Il saisit Force Edge et la lança entre les pieds de Dité. Celui-ci lança un franc sourire à son demi-frère et posa avec respect ses mains sur la garde.

« J'apprécie ton geste. »

« C'est bien toi qui la voulais, non ? »

« Elle me revient de droit. »

« Si tu le penses… Tu finiras ta vie sur une note optimiste ! »

Dante se mit en garde. Dité chargea le premier.

Cette fois, rien ne les empêchait en effet de se battre comme ils le voulaient. Dante ne put s'empêcher à repenser à ses combats contre son frère, mais son adversaire actuel était bien un vrai démon : ses coups étaient plus puissants et plus rapides.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment.

« Laisse-moi mettre fin à ta lutte et à tes souffrances. »

« Souffrances ?! C'est pas moi qui suis devenu un psychopathe ! »

« Et la chasse aux démons ? »

« Rien à voir ! »

« En effet, je ne massacre pas mes semblables, moi. »

---

Sur un autre geste de Caïn, les démons égorgèrent leurs victimes et laissèrent les cadavres tomber au sol. Leur sang recouvrit pratiquement tout le sol de la salle, effaçant le pentacle.

« Avance, jeune fille. Nous n'avons plus besoin de sacrifices humains. Viens prendre place aux premières loges ! »

Un démon apparut derrière elle et la poussa en avant.

« Tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? Je suis surpris. »

« Vous m'avez gravement sous-estimée, semble-t-il. »

« En effet. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Une colonne de lumière rouge s'éleva de l'autel et s'arrêta trois mètres plus haut, bien avant le plafond. Des créatures vertes en forme d'étoile jaillirent et se mirent à tourner autour de la salle avec un bruit de mitrailleuse.

« Ces pauvres hères, dit Caïn en désignant les cadavres, ont fourni la matière physique pour la résurrection de l'Empereur des Enfers. Il ne manque plus que l'énergie magique. Ces créatures que tu vois là-haut s'en nourrissent. C'est pour cela qu'on les appelle les suceurs d'âme. »

Il avait l'air ravi de pouvoir expliquer sa grande œuvre à quelqu'un. Mais Matelda ne faisait pas semblant d'être intéressée. Le cauchemardesque de la situation lui faisait oublier son plan d'action.

« Ils vont aller chercher ce qu'il leur faut là-haut, où Dité doit être en train d'occuper ton père. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Leur force à tous les deux sera suffisante. »

Les créatures disparurent à travers le plafond en criant.

« Vous êtes fou ! »

Matelda se retourna et courut vers la porte. Personne ne la retint.

« Tu ne sauveras personne, jeune fille ! »

Le cri de Caïn résonna dans les escaliers comme elle remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

_Il a tort._

---

Les deux adversaires se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre, un peu essoufflés.

« Déjà lassé de jouer avec moi, demanda Dante ? »

« Amusant… Ton frère m'a dit la même chose avant de mourir… »

Dante leva son épée et se rua sur Dité en hurlant. Celui-ci tomba à genoux avant que Dante ne l'atteigne et évita ainsi le coup.

« Hé, je ne t'ai même pas touché ! »

Dité se releva aussitôt et ignora la remarque.

« J'ai connu des humains plus endurants… »

_Coup pour coup._

Cette fois, ce fut Dité qui frappa, en colère. Mais ses coups surprirent Dante par leur faiblesse. Comme s'il pouvait à peine lever Force Edge. Une riposte bien placée fit voler l'arme au loin. Dité tomba aux pieds de Dante, le souffle court.

« Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux… Les valets de Mundus m'ont toujours beaucoup déçu… »

« Sale rat… »

Dité gardait la tête baissée. Il respirait avec peine.

« On ne parle pas comme ça au vainqueur ! Je voulais te tuer mais je crois que je vais te laisser vivre. »

« Caïn s'est servi de nous. Regarde. »

Dante remarqua alors seulement les tentacules verts quasi transparents qui tenaient Dité à la gorge. Et ceux qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa cheville.

« MERDE ! »

Deux créatures vertes jaillirent du sol et le saisirent. Il n'avait déjà plus assez de forces pour se transformer en démon, le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ces monstres avant qu'ils n'absorbent toute vie.

---

« TRISH ! »

« Matelda ? »

Des démons apparaissaient toujours à la porte.

« Dad a des problèmes ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut passer et le rejoindre ! »

« Facile à dire ! »

---

En bas, Tony fut soudain agité de spasmes.

« Bienvenue sur Terre, Votre Majesté, murmura Caïn. Allez mes petits, revenez à moi avec votre butin ! »

---

Elles n'arrivaient pas à les tuer plus vite qu'ils n'apparaissaient. Matelda bouillait.

« Occupe-les ! J'y vais seule ! »

« Tu es folle ! Matelda ! »

Elle rangea son sabre et se fraya un chemin entre les démons, ramassant plusieurs estafilades au passage. Elle passa la porte et la referma derrière elle, la bloquant avec son fusil.

« DAD ! »

Elle courut vers le bord de la terrasse, où son père, inconscient, était tenu au-dessus du vide par un suceur d'âme. Comme répondant à un appel, celui-ci lâcha soudain sa proie et disparut dans le sol.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et sortit Yamato de son fourreau.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver._

Elle bondit et saisit de justesse la main de son père. Elle planta Yamato dans le sol et crut qu'elle allait se démettre une épaule sous la violence du choc. Elle hurla pour chasser la douleur.

---

« Et puis zut ! Elle a de bonnes idées cette gosse ! »

Trish passa elle aussi en force, se laissant blesser plutôt que de riposter et atteignit la porte verrouillée.

« Petite peste ! »

---

« DAD ! Réveille-toi ! »

_Je vais pas tenir longtemps._

Un tremblement secoua alors la Villa toute entière.

Surprise, elle lâcha Yamato et se sentit entraînée par le poids de son père.

« NON ! »

Une main la rattrapa elle aussi de justesse.

---

La porte s'ouvrit soudain dans le dos de Trish. Elle ne vit passer qu'une ombre.

Alors qu'elle se ruait par l'ouverture, une secousse agita l'édifice. Elle vit Matelda, à l'autre bout de la terrasse, lâcher son sabre qu'elle avait planté dans le sol et tomber.

Elle se jeta en avant et la rattrapa.

« Trish ?! »

« Merci d'avoir verrouillé la porte ! »

« Désolée… Tu vas réussir à nous remonter ? »

« Je suis un démon, Matelda. »

« QUOI ?! »

« On en reparle après, d'accord ? »

« Merci, je vais lâcher… »

---

En bas, Tony ouvrit les yeux.

---

« Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ici. Ouvre la voie, je vais le porter. »

« Tu es vraiment un démon ? »

« Oui, mais un gentil démon. Grâce à ton père. Allez, on décroche avant de tomber sur Munuds. Il est du genre de mauvais poil au réveil. »

---

_Résumé du prochain épisode: La fin est proche._


	14. Chapter 14

_C'est parti pour la dernière ligne droite!_

Le silence était oppressant. Il était à peine troublé par les bruits de coups de feu et les cris venant de l'extérieur.

Mundus était de retour, avec ses troupes. La porte que Matelda et Trish avaient barricadée tremblait de temps à autre sous les coups des démons. Les deux femmes restaient assises côte à côte sur le canapé. Trish avait d'abord soigné Dante, avant de s'occuper des coupures de sa fille. Il n'y avait rien de grave mais elle avait insisté. Au cas où elle devrait se battre à nouveau…

Matelda se tordait les mains, inquiète pour son père. Elle finit par se lever et remonta les escaliers.

Trish resta seule. La jeune fille ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'elles avaient réussi à rentrer. Il allait se remettre vite, c'était une certitude. Elle regarda ses mains, sursauta légèrement quand la porte craqua à nouveau.

Elle se leva et s'assura que ses armes étaient prêtes à fonctionner. Puis elle regarda l'horloge : cela faisait bientôt six heures qu'elles étaient rentrées de la Villa Cocyta, et Dante n'allait pas tarder à descendre, prêt à se battre.

---

Le grincement de l'épaisse porte en bois réveilla Dité. Il constata sans grande surprise qu'il était attaché au mur. Il reconnut Caïn dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais celui-ci s'éclipsa avant que le démon ne puisse lancer ses imprécations pour livrer passage à quelqu'un.

« On m'a dit que tu avais pris la liberté de réhabiliter Malgh-Ju-Dlin. »

Dité constata avec étonnement à quel point Tony était méconnaissable. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient, mais la métamorphose du jeune homme était déjà bien avancée. Il avait reconnu sans peine la voix de son maître.

« J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait protéger efficacement votre retour. »

Il constata avec déplaisir que sa voix était faible et brisée. Son argumentaire n'était déjà pas très convainquant…

« Et je n'ai pas retrouvé le cadavre du fils du traître. »

« J'ai été surpris par les suceurs d'âme, je n'ai pas pu finir le combat. »

« Et j'ai su que sa fille était encore vivante. »

Dité ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le regard brûlant de Mundus.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée alors, et comme je n'avais que très peu de temps… »

« Pourquoi me déçois-tu à chaque fois que tu foules ces terres ? Y aurait-il quelque chose dans cet air vicié par les humains qui ferait bouillir le sang des Sparda ? La trahison serait-elle héréditaire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous trahir ! »

« Bien sûr. Je le sais bien. Car à ta décharge, j'ai aussi su que tu avais récupéré Force Edge pour moi. Elle m'était bien destinée, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Mais tu avais oublié l'amulette du traître… Heureusement, cette charmante créature y a pensé pour toi. »

Un suceur d'âme passa par la porte, apportant l'amulette de Dante. Mundus la prit et caressa la tête de la créature.

« Alors dis-moi, Dité, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a mérité une récompense ? Et que toi, tu n'as pas mérité un châtiment ? Après tout, tu as démérité trois fois alors que tu ne m'as donné qu'un motif de satisfaction. »

Mundus regagna le seuil. Dité vit les mâchoires du monstre claquer à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi, ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerais juste être sûr que tu retiendras la leçon. »

La porte claqua et deux autres créatures vertes apparurent.

---

Dante se réveilla dans son lit. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et supposait qu'il devait ça à Trish. Matelda était assise près de la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air si inquiète qu'il oublia qu'il devait lui passer un savon pour être venue. Son air inquiet ET le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie.

Il se leva, la faisant sursauter.

« Dad ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es arrivée à temps. »

« Tu ne m'engueules pas ? »

« Si tu insistes, je peux le faire. »

« Non, ça ira… »

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le bazar dehors. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Six heures. »

« Et Mundus a déjà convoqué tout ça ?! Il s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois… »

« Tu l'as déjà affronté ? »

« Il y a un moment… »

Il descendit, Matelda sur ses talons.

« Merci, dit-il à Trish. Mais tu sais, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude. »

« Je sais. »

Il ramassa ses armes.

« Où tu vas, demanda Matelda ? »

« A ton avis ? Mettre un terme à tout ça. »

« Mais… Tu n'es pas en état… »

« Bien sûr que si. Cette fois, vous restez là toutes les deux. Trish ? »

Dante eut soudain l'air inquiet. Il palpa son torse, cherchant quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le salaud ! Il me l'a prise ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon amulette ! Bon sang, c'est pas possible… Je suppose que Force Edge n'est pas là non plus. »

« Tu ne l'avais pas sur toi. »

« Dis-moi qu'il te reste au moins… »

Trish sortit la deuxième amulette.

« Merci ! Puisqu'il en fait une affaire personnelle… »

Dante rendit libre l'accès à la porte. Trish l'aida.

« Toi, tu restes. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que c'est une affaire personnelle et que je ne veux pas que tu… »

« Que je quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien ! »

« Non. Dis-le-moi. »

« Trish, c'est pas le moment ! »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas venir. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu sais te défendre et tout et tout, mais il est hors de question que ça se passe comme la dernière fois. Voilà. »

Matelda, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, ne put retenir une remarque.

« Parce qu'elle était là ? »

« Oui. Alors Trish ? »

« … C'est d'accord. Je reste là avec Matelda. »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seul ! »

« Chérie, j'ai horreur de me répéter, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à toi non plus. »

« Et si je te suis de loin comme tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te casse les deux genoux pour être sûr que tu ne viendras pas ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. L'affaire est réglée alors. A plus tard. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« On va bêtement rester comme ça pendant que Monsieur va sauver le monde ? »

« Bien sûr que non, dit Trish. On le laisse juste prendre assez d'avance pour qu'il ne nous surprenne pas en route. »

« Ca me va ! »

Elles attendirent un quart d'heure puis partirent. La Villa s'était métamorphosée. Elle avait tout maintenant du donjon gothique.

« J'adore la déco, dit Matelda. »

Trish sourit et poussa la lourde porte en métal. Il y avait relativement peu de démons à l'intérieur. En fait, presque autant que dans les rues. Il était certainement plus intéressant de dévorer des victimes innocentes que de monter la garde au QG…

« Pas d'accès vers le sous-sol, dit Matelda en revenant dans le hall. »

« Plus d'ascenseur, dit Trish. »

« En avant pour les escaliers, puisqu'on a le choix. Au moins, on est sûres de croiser Dad. »

Matelda passa devant et ne s'arrêta que sur le seuil du premier étage. Qui lui semblait être aussi haut que l'ancien deuxième étage.

« Niveau un, dit-elle en se tournant vers Trish. »

Il n'y avait personne.

« Trish ? »

Elle redescendit à contrecœur (les nouveaux escaliers étaient très raides) et se retrouva face à un mur.

« Trish ? »

« Je suis là, répondit-elle de derrière le mur. La porte du sous-sol s'est ouverte en même temps que les escaliers se sont fermés. Je vais descendre, OK ? »

« D'accord. »

« Sois prudente. Ton père me tuerait s'il t'arrivait malheur. »

« Il me tuerait aussi… A plus tard ! »

« A plus tard. »

_Comment ce mur est-il apparu ?_

Il n'y avait rien au premier étage. Enfin, rien de spécial. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de soucis avec les démons qu'elle y avait croisés. Lorsqu'elle arriva au deuxième étage, elle fut accueillie par trois petites araignées. Ca faisait beaucoup, mais elle réussit à en venir à bout.

L'étage était constitué d'une immense pièce unique, tendue de toiles d'araignées.

« Déjà-vu… »

Soudain, le plafond s'écroula et une espèce de scorpion géant tomba au sol. Il se recroquevilla lorsque des coups de feu l'atteignirent.

« Oh non… »

Dante atterrit à côté de Matelda, armes en main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Il se jeta au sol avec elle pour éviter un coup circulaire de la queue armée d'un dard gros comme un homme.

« On en parlera plus tard. Retourne dans les escaliers. »

« Je veux bien, Dad, mais… »

« Pas de mais ! »

« La porte s'est fermée derrière moi… »

Dante lui jeta un regard furieux et faillit ne pas esquiver un autre coup.

« Tu restes en retrait, c'est clair ? »

« Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu son père se battre contre des démons. Il était aussi rapide, et semblait porter des coups aussi puissants que le monstre. Un doute vint à son esprit.

_Il me l'aurait dit…_

Elle resta dans un coin de la salle, hors de portée du monstre qui l'avait à peine remarquée. Un coup de Rébellion porté à la tête de l'arachnide le fit s'écrouler, mort.

« Bon, ça c'est fait ! Allez, viens. On va te trouver une sortie. »

« Mais je veux t'aider ! »

Dante la prit paternellement par les épaules. Elle détestait ça.

« Tu es forte, Matelda. Mais pas assez pour m'aider cette fois. Je te promets qu'après, tu pourras venir avec moi. »

« Tu dis ça pour que je parte. Demain, tu auras oublié ! »

« Je te jure que non. J'ai toujours refusé de te considérer comme une alliée potentielle. Et pourtant… Je crois que tu pourrais vraiment travailler avec moi. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de trop gros pour un simple humain… Pas assez entraîné, ajouta-t-il après un silence. »

« D'accord… »

« Bon, en route ! »

Il lui prit la main et passa devant, à l'opposé de la porte fermée. Elle le lâcha au moment où elle perçut un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision.

« DAD ! »

Son cri vint trop tard. Le scorpion balaya Dante d'un coup précis et lui planta son dard dans le torse.

« NON ! »

Elle sortit son Uzi et tira sur le monstre, ne faisant que rayer sa carapace. Et attirer son attention. Elle courut, se jeta en avant pour éviter une attaque et arriva près de l'endroit où se tenait son père un instant auparavant. Ebène et Ivoire étaient tombés là.

_Pas avant ma mort…_

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se saisit des pistolets et tira. Elle visa les articulations du monstre, moins bien protégées.

Le monstre s'approcha mais elle resta en place, tirant toujours. Les chargeurs se vidèrent et les culasses se bloquèrent en arrière, mais elle continuait à appuyer sur les détentes.

Le scorpion chargea.

Quelqu'un surgit dans son dos et lui prit les pistolets avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner. Elle entendit qu'on les rechargeait et deux bras qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un humain passèrent au-dessus de ses épaules et tirèrent.

Elle se retourna à moitié, mais s'arrêta quand elle vit que c'était un démon qui était derrière elle.

Un autre, identique, se jeta sur le monstre, Rébellion à la main.

_Dité ? Ou alors, j'ai fait pitié à un autre démon ? _

Le monstre s'écroula pour de bon, avec un gémissement horrible.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'avait sauvée. Elle vit avec étonnement le démon à l'épée disparaître dans l'ombre de celui aux pistolets.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Matelda était face à son père. Le trou béant dans sa chemise lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais il n'avait pas une égratignure.

« D… Dad ? »

« Je crois que j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt. »

« C'était toi ? Mais… Tu… Il t'a… »

« Mon père était un démon. Et ma mère une humaine. »

« Non… Tu me l'aurais dit… »

« Je suis le fils du légendaire chevalier noir Sparda. Cela inclut pouvoirs démoniaques et régénération supérieure à la moyenne. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que tu avais du sang démon. »

« Comment tu as pu me mentir ? Me cacher un truc aussi important ? »

« Chérie… »

Il voulut lui prendre la joue, mais elle repoussa sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! Démon ! Menteur ! »

« Matelda ! Attends ! »

Elle courut à travers la salle et trouva une porte ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et celle-ci se referma derrière elle au moment où la main de son père atteignait son bras.

« LAISSE-MOI ! »

Elle frappa la porte scellée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle tomba à genoux devant la porte mais ses larmes ne coulèrent pas. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Même pour son père.

« Dante ! »

Trish arriva à hauteur de son compagnon, qui regardait une porte fermée.

« Ca va ? »

« Elle sait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu avais raison, j'aurais du lui dire plus tôt. »

« Que tu étais le fils de Sparda ? »

« Elle s'est enfuie. »

Il se tourna vers Trish.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

« On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus mal le prendre… »

« Elle aurait pu avoir peur de toi. »

« Tu as raison. Là, elle n'a juste plus envie de me revoir de sa vie. »

« Tu exagères un peu, non ? »

« Non. C'est bien mon problème. »

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, comme d'habitude! Ca ne me derange _jamais


	15. Chapter 15

« Menteur… Dire que je lui ai fait confiance toutes ces années, alors qu'il me cachait tant de choses ! Mon propre père ! »

Matelda monta encore deux étages, passant sa colère sur les démons qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Des portes se refermaient derrière elle, d'autres s'ouvraient devant. La Villa semblait vivante, et bien décidée à la guider vers un endroit précis.

Elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait perdue. Que lui avait encore caché son père ?

Elle arriva dans une salle en forme d'étoile.

_L'architecte devait être fou._

Un balcon faisait le tour de la salle, mais elle ne vit aucun moyen d'y accéder. Peut-être par l'étage supérieur…

« Bienvenue chez moi, Matelda. »

Elle leva la tête vers celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Il avait changé, comme vieilli. Et son visage était déformé par une haine infinie.

« Tony ?! »

« Il paraît… Mais te voici maintenant face à Mundus. Tu as eu de la chance d'arriver vivante jusqu'ici, comme je l'espérais. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Ton… Tony a gentiment accepté de me donner un nouveau corps. Je m'en serais passé si ton père ne m'avait pas tué il y a quelques années… »

« Vous pouviez aussi bien rester mort ! »

« Charmante jouvencelle… Puisque tu as perdu ton petit ami, ta peine doit être grande. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de t'aider à mettre fin à tes jours. »

Il claqua des doigts, et Dité entra derrière elle.

« Ne suis-je pas magnanime ? Ah, s'il te plaît… Fais-la souffrir. »

Elle se tourna pour faire face au démon. Il sortit son sabre en la regardant froidement.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Elle sortit son Uzi et tira la première. Ses balles se heurtèrent à un bouclier invisible. Elle vit le sol former un cercle blanc sous ses pieds, et se jeta sur le côté à temps pour éviter la colonne de foudre qui s'éleva.

« Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas ? »

En un instant, il était près d'elle et frappait. Mais elle para avec son sabre.

« Je ne mérite plus de vivre ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

« Prouve-moi que j'ai eu tort. C'est un combat à mort maintenant. »

D'un geste du poignet, il envoya Yamato à quelques mètres et frappa d'un coup de tranche. Elle réussit à reculer suffisamment pour ne pas être coupée en deux. Mais la lame lui fit une entaille profonde sur tout le torse à hauteur du cœur.

Elle cria de douleur, et la voix de Mundus lui répondit.

« C'est ça ! Démembre-la ! »

Avec la garde, il la frappa au visage. Elle tomba à terre, crachant du sang. Ses mains se posèrent sur Yamato. Elle se releva, sabre en main.

Sans attendre que ses jambes cessent de trembler, elle chargea. Il arrêta son coup à mains nues.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Il la poussa en arrière et lui laissa une entaille sur la joue. Elle réussit à esquiver trois attaques, mais la quatrième la jeta à nouveau à terre. Elle n'avait pas lâché son arme cette fois, et se releva presque aussitôt.

Elle feignit une attaque sur la droite qu'il voulut parer tranquillement, puis dévia son coup et laissa une marque rouge sur son épaule.

« Ca c'est mieux, lui dit-il avec un sourire. »

Elle n'entendait plus les ordres de Mundus, et elle eut un instant l'impression que lui non plus. Dans son cas à elle, c'est parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir sonnée, et que sa blessure à la poitrine était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début. Mais l'encouragement de Dité lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle réattaqua la première et saisit une légère ouverture dans la garde du démon pour lui porter un coup d'estoc à la jambe.

« Et ça, rugit-elle ? »

Il fut surpris, et elle en profita pour le frapper à nouveau à l'épaule. Il lâcha son katana.

« Je VEUX vivre ! »

Elle lui enfonça son sabre dans le cœur, jusqu'à la garde. Il tomba au sol.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit la bataille sur la balustrade.

« Comme on se retrouve… »

Dante et Trish avaient finalement débouché sur un balcon surplombant une salle en forme d'étoile.

« J'espère que tu as interné l'architecte, ajouta Dante après une pause. »

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Pas sans cela. »

Mundus désigna Force Edge qu'il portait au côté, et l'amulette qui entourait sa garde.

« Il ne me manque plus qu'une pièce… Et alors je récupérerai le pouvoir que Sparda m'a volé. Et alors… »

« Oui, on sait, tu deviendras le maître absolu du monde et tout le monde rampera à tes pieds. On va faire court et passer directement à la victoire du gentil, tu veux bien ? »

« Tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Dante haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? J'en ai pas besoin, j'ai ça. »

Il sortit ses pistolets en les faisant tourner et ouvrit le feu.

Matelda voulut courir rejoindre son père, mais elle tomba à genoux. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir, et elle vit qu'elle avait laissé assez de sang par terre pour invoquer un demi-Mundus.

_Au moins…_

L'intéressé se souvint soudain de son existence.

« J'ai su qu'il te restait un être cher… »

Dante baissa les yeux vers la salle et blêmit.

« Je vais réparer ça. »

« NON ! »

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Matelda sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la décharge d'énergie de Mundus. Elle se releva et s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux.

Soudain, une ombre s'interposa entre elle et le sort mortel.

Dante se jeta sur Mundus, fou de rage. L'empereur des Enfers allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait subi. Pour sa mère, pour Vergil, pour Béatrice. Et pour Matelda aussi, bien qu'il la sût saine et sauve.

Dité tomba en arrière, dans les bras de Matelda.

« Merci… »

« Je le devais à ta mère. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ton père n'a fait que réduire Mundus à l'état de fantôme. Mais il était toujours là et régnait, attendant sa revanche et nourrissant une haine mortelle pour celui qui l'avait réduit à cette condition. »

Matelda tourna la tête vers le combat. Cela ne tournait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle voulut se lever, mais il la retint.

« Attends… Lorsqu'il a su que Dante avait fondé une famille, il m'a ordonné de l'en priver. »

« Non. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. »

« Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, car un sort placé par Sparda empêche normalement les démons de venir ici. »

---

La femme se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes un client ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle blêmit lorsqu'elle vit entrer les démons qui suivaient Dité. Et puis elle monta les escaliers en courant. Il la rattrapa sans efforts et la plaqua contre la porte qu'elle allait ouvrir.

« Il n'est pas là ? »

Elle se retourna et lui planta un poignard dans le ventre. Il recula un peu, et elle en profita pour ouvrir la porte et s'enfermer.

« C'est très désagréable, lança-t-il en enlevant la lame et en la jetant derrière lui. Ouvre, Humaine ! »

Le cri qu'il entendit lui laissa supposer qu'elle avait vu les démons qui attendaient aux fenêtres.

« Ouvre, et ta mort sera rapide ! »

En frappant à la porte, il vit que ses mains perdaient déjà de leur substance.

« Maudit sois-tu, Papa, grommela-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Pose ça. Tu sais que ce sera inefficace. »

Elle jeta son pistolet par terre et recula jusqu'à un coin de la chambre.

« Où est la gamine ? »

Comme en réponse à sa question, le drap remua faiblement. Il allait le soulever quand la femme lui sauta dessus et le jeta au sol.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ! »

Il la repoussa violemment et tira le drap. Un bébé le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis d'une expression qu'il interpréta comme un défi. Il se tourna vers la femme qui gisait inconsciente près du lit. Puis il regarda à nouveau le bébé. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il sortit dans le couloir et revint avec le poignard encore ensanglanté.

« Je vais tuer ta mère, tu sais ? Et ensuite, ce sera ton tour. »

La femme revint à elle. Elle se releva péniblement.

« C'est facile de s'attaquer à une femme et à un enfant sans défenses alors que… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui planta la lame dans le ventre.

« Alors que c'est à lui que… »

« SILENCE ! »

Il la jeta sur le lit, et la frappa à plusieurs reprises. Elle tomba tête tournée vers son enfant, qui ne sourcilla pas. Puis elle cessa de respirer.

Il lâcha l'arme.

---

« Beaucoup de démons ont voulu me tuer lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant, pensant se venger ainsi de Sparda. Mais ma mère était assez forte pour me protéger, et j'ai appris à fuir très tôt. Pour cette raison… »

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

« Pour cette raison, j'aurais du l'épargner. Mais j'ai vécu dans la peur de devenir un traître, comme mon père. Alors j'ai refusé cette idée. »

Matelda le regardait, incrédule. Et pourtant… Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle aurait du le détester, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il était en train de mourir parce qu'il l'avait sauvée. Pour la troisième fois.

« Mais lorsque j'ai vu ton regard… C'était celui d'un démon. »

Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens, la sondant jusqu'à l'âme.

« Des yeux qui ne pleurent jamais. Tu n'as pas assez de sang démon pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, mais tu as l'inflexibilité des Enfers. Je respecte ça. Bien plus que je ne déteste ceux de ta race. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvée ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui prit la joue.

« En un sens, tu m'as vraiment battu. Laisse-moi te prêter ma force, quand tu en manqueras. »

Il la fit se pencher vers lui. Elle sentit un énorme vide se faire en elle quand il l'embrassa.

« Matelda ! Non ! »

Dante vit trop tard ce que Dité avait voulu faire. Il allait prendre sa vie pour soigner ses blessures à lui.

« Dire que j'ai cru qu'il m'avait trahi… Il voulait juste faire le travail à sa façon. »

« Assez ! »

Dante se transforma en démon et attaqua Mundus, Rébellion en main.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours là. Mais il semblait disparaître.

« Une dernière chose, dit-il dans un murmure. Les démons sont immortels. Mais je ne pense pas que les demi-démons le soient aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lorsqu'un démon… meurt, son assassin prend son âme et peut l'utiliser à loisir. Mais les âmes que possédait le mort sont à nouveau libres, et bien vivantes. Voilà pourquoi je voulais tuer ton père. Mais maintenant… »

« Alors, Vergil… ? »

« Ne reviendra pas. Donne le sabre à ton père, seul les pouvoirs des fils du traître peuvent encore vaincre Mundus. »

« Et toi ? »

« Le destin de ma lignée est de combattre pour les humains. Je m'en suis trop écarté. »

Il disparut complètement, laissant l'élégant katana au fourreau bleu derrière lui. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer un peu.

« Dad ! »

Dante se retourna à moitié. Matelda venait de déboucher sur le balcon, Yamato et Vergil à la main.

« Dante ! »

Trish se jeta sur lui. La décharge magique de Mundus les manqua de peu.

« Tu vois que je me suis améliorée, dit-elle en souriant. »

Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, et Dante prit le sabre que sa fille lui tendait.

« Tu peux le faire, dit-elle. »

« Tenez-vous à l'écart toutes les deux. Je ne tolèrerai qu'une couverture. »

« Si tu insistes, dit Trish en préparant un sort. »

« C'est toi le chef, dit Matelda en sortant son Uzi. »

« Tu refuse toujours d'admettre que tu ne PEUX pas gagner ? Pathétique idiot ! »

_Je ne le sais que trop bien._

Sans l'épée de Sparda, il n'aurait rien pu faire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait affronté. Et là…

Mais Mundus était encore faible. Il y avait toujours un espoir. Et il avait quelque chose de très précieux à défendre.

Il sortit le sabre de son fourreau.

_Mon frère… Donne-moi ta force._

Matelda s'efforça d'ignorer ce que Mundus pouvait encore avoir en commun avec Tony. Il était mort, lui aussi. Elle n'avait plus que son père. Qui lui avait menti, pour la protéger. Pour ne pas qu'elle se lance dans la vengeance comme lui, elle le comprenait. Il avait voulu briser la malédiction qu'il sentait peser sur le sang de Sparda.

Avec la défaite définitive de Mundus, tout serait terminé.

Dante sentait son adversaire faiblir. Aussi lentement que lui, mais c'était déjà ça. Il fit un geste à l'intention de Trish, qu'elle comprit bien.

_Dégagez si ça tourne mal._

Elle hocha de la tête. Pour refuser.

Avec un sourire, il attaqua à nouveau. Et prit l'avantage.

« Que feras-tu lorsque tu auras mis fin à tout cela, hein ? »

Mundus semblait gravement blessé. Mais Dante répondit au lieu de lui porter un coup fatal.

« Je me mettrai au jardinage. »

« Combattre les démons est ta raison de vivre. »

« Non. J'en ai d'autres. »

« Elle est mortelle. Quand elle sera morte ? »

« Tu ne me persuaderas pas que j'ai besoin de toi. Le seul truc dont j'ai besoin te concernant, c'est ta mort. »

« Si tu le prends sur ce ton… »

Mundus se releva étonnamment vite et frappa, prenant Dante au dépourvu. Mais il eut le temps de porter un coup précis de son sabre.

Mundus tomba au sol, vaincu. Une mare de sang noir coula rapidement dans la salle en contrebas. Mais il avait réussi à arracher l'amulette de Vergil à Dante.

« DAD ! »

Matelda rattrapa son père, blessé au ventre.

« Chérie… »

« Ne parle pas. »

« C'est qui le… chef ici ? »

«Trish va te soigner. »

« Il n'est pas mort. »

Dante essaya de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt à terre. Trish le fit s'allonger.

« Tu ne peux plus te battre. »

« Lâche-moi. Il faut en finir. »

Matelda posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Elle ramassa Vergil.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Hors de question. C'est mon combat. »

_Ma vengeance._

« Trish, pars avec Dad. Je vous rejoindrai dehors dès que ce sera terminé. »

« Matelda, je t'interdis… »

« Silence, dit Trish. Tu n'es pas en état de parler. Sois prudente. »

« Je ne suis pas seule. »

« Tu aurais du le suivre. »

La voix de Mundus retentit. Elle semblait venir de partout à la fois.

« Je vais te broyer, et détruire le sang de Sparda ! »

Elle se retourna, furieuse. Vergil brillait légèrement dans sa main.

« Viens toujours ! »

Une des statues géantes qui décoraient la salle s'ébranla alors.

« Me voilà. »

La statue frappa le balcon, qui s'écroula. Matelda atterrit au sol dans un nuage de poussière et se leva. Elle avait peur, mais aussi confiance en elle.

« Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? J'ai les pouvoirs de Sparda ! Je suis invincible ! »

D'un revers de la main, il la balaya. Elle tomba, à moitié assommée. Il la prit comme une poupée et la jeta dans le vide qui s'ouvrait dans le sol et donnait sur un abîme brûlant.

« Pauvre petite fille… LE MONDE EST A MOI ! »

« Tu t'y crois trop… »

Il la vit avec surprise remonter. Une armure d'ambre la couvrait entièrement. Deux ailes semblant faites d'ombre lui avaient permis d'échapper à la chute.

« Je vais finir ce que mon père a commencé, dit-elle avec ce qui semblait être plusieurs voix à l'unisson. »

Elle se rua sur la statue et frappa. Elle frappa avec la force de ceux qui ont tout à perdre. Elle frappa avec le désespoir des vaincus. Elle frappa avec la haine des bannis. Elle frappa avec la peine de ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. Elle frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'agonie de Mundus se fut dissipé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus de forces et qu'elle s'écroule à terre.

_Dad, Vergil, Dité… Merci._

Elle regarda avec désintérêt les pierres qui commençaient à tomber du plafond. C'était fini.

_Non. Il reste l'épée de Sparda._

Elle se releva avec peine et alla ramasser l'arme au milieu des débris. Les deux amulettes y étaient attachées. Elle se traîna jusqu'au gouffre, détacha avec précaution les amulettes et jeta Force Edge.

« Repose en paix, Sparda. Adieu, Tony. »

Autour d'elle, le plafond tombait en morceaux. Soudain, une colonne de lumière s'éleva devant elle. Trish apparut et lui prit la main.

« Viens. »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle la suivit et se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Des démons les attaquèrent.

« Je crois qu'on a encore du boulot, dit Trish. »

« Où est Dad ? »

« Je l'ai attaché dans son lit, pour être sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas faire la fête avec nous. »

« Il doit être fou de rage ! »


	16. Part 1: Epilogue

_Vous la connaissez, non ? La légende de Sparda._

_Quand j'étais jeune… Mon père me la racontait._

_Il y a très longtemps, un démon s'est dressé contre les siens pour sauver les humains._

_Armé de son épée, il a fermé le portail qui mène à la dimension des démons et a chassé les entités maléfiques de notre monde._

_Mais comme il était lui aussi un démon, ses pouvoirs sont restés enfermés de l'autre côté._

_Je n'y avais jamais cru. Je croyais que c'était un conte de fées._

_Mais j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas une légende._

_Sparda a existé.__  
Comment je le sais ? Hé bien… Mon père est le fils de Sparda._

Un souffle de vent balaya trois démons. La chasseuse se rua sur le gros de la troupe, faisant virevolter Agni et Rudra.

Un cri lui parvint, un avertissement.

« Derrière toi ! »

La lame que la chasseuse n'avait pas vu venir ne la trancha la pas en deux, mais glissa contre l'armure ambrée qui venait d'apparaître autour d'elle, lui donnant la silhouette d'un démon ailé.

« Mauvaise pioche. »

Elle saisit la tête du démon et la brisa d'un geste du poignet.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que des humains et des tas de sable. Elle fit disparaître son armure et prit son téléphone.

« Dad ? On a terminé ici. Dis à Vergil qu'il peut rester debout jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Un des hommes cuirassés et armés qui l'accompagnaient s'approcha.

« Il fait déjà nuit. »

« Je sais Swen, mais je lui ai promis hier qu'il pourrait attendre notre retour. »

« Et mon avis ? »

Elle l'embrassa avant de monter sur sa moto. Il sourit et regagna la voiture où l'attendaient les autres.

« C'est aussi mon fils, je te signale ! »

La moto démarra dans un nuage de fumée.

« Tu devrais pas te laisser mater par ta femme comme ça. Même si c'est le chef… »

« Silence Volkie. »

« C'était juste un conseil… »

Matelda s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, contemplant le spectacle attendrissant de son père et de son fils endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

« Je ne dors pas, dit Dante sans bouger. »

« J'espère. Tu serais une piètre baby-sitter sinon ! »

« Je suis censé garder le petit, ou m'assurer qu'aucun démon ne viendra le chercher ? »

« Tu gardes aussi les armes. Et le QG. »

Elle contempla les restes de pizza sur la table.

« Il n'a que trois ans. C'est un peu tôt pour les pizzas, non ? »

Dante haussa les épaules en se levant, l'enfant dans les bras. Il le confia à Swen qui venait d'entrer.

« Je rentre. Trish doit m'attendre. »

« Dad ?»

« Quoi ? »

« Merci de t'occuper de lui. Je serai obligée de prendre quelqu'un de mon équipe sinon, par peur que… »

« C'est normal. Il faut bien que je serve encore à quelque chose… »

« Tu as décidé tout seul de raccrocher ! »

« Bien sûr, tu fais ça presque mieux que moi ! »

« Tu me flattes… »

« Oui. Allez, bonne nuit ! »

_Je n'ai pas assez de sang de démon pour en tirer un quelconque pouvoir, mais mon père m'a légué sa force d'âme._

_Comme lui, j'ai décidé de vouer ma vie à la destruction du mal._

_Et quand j'aurai réussi ?_

…

_Nous savons tous que je ne verrai pas ça de mon vivant. Le Mal revient toujours. C'est aussi à ça qu'on le reconnaît._

**Et voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ou pas...**

**Merci à ma beta-lectrice, à mes lecteurs et lectrices, à mes revieweses et reviewers.**


	17. Part 2: Chapter 1

_Pour bien finir les choses, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une deuxième partie. Rassurez-vous, les trilogies ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé aussi ça s'arrêtera là!_

La pluie tombait à torrents depuis le début de la cérémonie. Rien n'est plus adapté à un enterrement qu'une averse.

Matelda rejoignait son mari dans la tombe. Elle au moins avait eu la chance de mourir de vieillesse, peu de Chasseurs pouvaient s'en vanter. Peu d'humains du moins. Un éclair déchira le ciel au moment où la première pelletée de terre tombait sur le cercueil. Dante crut voir quelqu'un sous le saule qui surplombait le cimetière, mais la silhouette avait disparu lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau. Il partit, suivi en silence par Trish.

---

La nuit tomba sur la rue endormie. Un démon glissa silencieusement dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Arrivé devant le Devil May Cry, il prit une forme humaine et entra rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

D'autres ombres plus monstrueuses le suivaient de près.

Dante finissait de graisser ses pistolets. Ca lui avait manqué, il devait bien l'avouer.

« Alors tu arrêtes le jardinage, dit Trish ? »

« Tu dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour ça. »

« En effet… »

Trish dessinait des arabesques sur le bureau du bout de l'index.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux te poser une question importante ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, cette fois ? »

« Juste parce que j'aime me battre. Et puis ça me donne bonne conscience de protéger les faibles et les innocents. »

« D'accord. »

« Et puis franchement, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont loin d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour… »

« Stop. Ton explication m'a suffi. »

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Dante tourna la tête vers la porte et un quart de secondes plus tard une rafale d'Ebène avait déjà atteint l'entrée. Le démon l'avait esquivée.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. »

« Pas cette fois ? »

« Très drôle… »

Un bruit de métal retentit dans la rue. Il se tourna vers la porte. Une balle siffla à son oreille.

« C'est moi la menace pour toi ici, dit Dante. Alors si tu veux me parler, fais vite… »

Il soupira avant de s'expliquer d'une voix un peu tendue.

« Je suis venu te proposer mon aide. »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Vraiment. »

« Toi, Dité, tu chasserais tes semblables ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait je te signale. »

« Pour protéger les humains ? »

« J'ai des priorités. »

« Faisant de toi un… traître ? »

Dité serra les dents.

« Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi en donnant mon âme à ta fille ? »

« Oh, je vois… Maintenant que te revoilà parmi nous, tes anciens amis te cherchent… »

« Et s'ils me trouvent, tu as du gros gibier. »

« Tu ne te surestimerais pas un peu ? Ou plutôt, si tu es si fort que ça, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Dité hocha la tête.

« Considère plutôt que je te propose du travail. »

« Te protéger ? »

Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait des priorités.

« Si tu veux. »

« Hors de question. Sors d'ici. »

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, comme un écho.

« Tes amis s'impatientent. »

« Je pensais que tu voudrais régler nos différends de façon plus… noble. »

« J'avoue que j'avais pensé à un duel à mort, mais ça ça me plaît mieux. Tu n'aurais pas du te donner la peine de ressusciter, tu vois.»

Dité ferma les yeux un instant, puis lança un regard glacial à Dante et tourna les talons.

« Attends. »

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte.

« Tiens. »

Dité se retourna et vit que Dante lui tendait un pistolet.

« Merci… »

Avec une difficulté visible, il prit l'arme. Une arme d'humain.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à vivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une sorte d'habitude… Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Maintenant pars avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te plante une épée dans le dos. »

Dité sortit. Dante monta à l'étage.

« Où tu vas, demanda enfin Trish ? »

« Aux premières loges. Il doit être complètement désespéré pour me demander mon aide… Et pour accepter une arme. »

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore recouvré tous ses pouvoirs. Il n'a aucune chance. »

« Dommage pour lui. »

---

Une dizaine de démons mineurs attendaient dehors. A leur tête, une démone à la peau bleue sourit de ses trois rangées de crocs acérés.

« Tu ne manques pas de cran pour venir ici, siffla-t-elle. C'est pathétique… Mais prévisible venant d'un traî… »

Une balle l'atteignit à la tête. Elle tomba à terre sans un cri. Les autres se jetèrent sur Dité en grognant. Celui-ci lança un regard derrière lui avant de commencer à tirer.

« Il pensait vraiment que j'allais l'aider ? Après ce qu'il a fait à Béatrice ? »

« Il a sauvé la vie de Matelda, et il devenu un traître pour elle. »

« Mais tu es de quel côté toi ? »

Il en avait déjà abattu la moitié quand la démone se releva, furieuse.

« Laissez-le-moi, rugit-elle ! »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue seule si tu voulais tellement me tuer toi-même ? »

Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction et un puissant jet d'eau le frappa de plein fouet et l'encastra dans le mur originellement situé six mètres derrière lui.

« Oh, ça ça doit faire mal… »

« Dante… »

« Quoi ? Je n'irai pas, point final. C'est un méchant ! »

« Il a l'air… »

« Je ne veux pas lui pardonner d'avoir tué Vergil. »

« Il l'a achevé plutôt. »

« Trish, arrête. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Ca va ? »

Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui quand il rouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'écarta du mur avant de lui asséner un uppercut. Il tomba à genoux. Le pistolet était resté de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi… Dans les Enfers que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter. »

Un coup de pied le jeta à terre alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

« Tu es faible. Ce n'est même pas drôle ! »

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, dit Trish en descendant. »

« C'est lui ou moi. »

Elle le prit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

« J'ai connu des humains plus résistants. »

Elle planta ses crocs profondément dans son cou. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait.

Une colonne aveuglante de foudre jaillit du sol entre les pieds de la démone. Une odeur de chair brûlée envahit la rue.

La démone tomba en morceaux, carbonisée. Dité s'assit contre le mur, la main sur la plaie béante dans son cou. Un épais sang noir en coulait à torrents. Les autres démons se jetèrent sur lui et se heurtèrent à une nuée de chauves-souris électriques.

Il n'entendit pas les coups de feu qui achevèrent les survivants. La silhouette d'un démon ailé aux cornes recourbées se pencha sur lui au moment où il sombrait dans les ténèbres.

« Papa ? »

---

« Je crois que ce n'est pas un métier pour de simples humains. »

Matelda toussa faiblement.

« Tu sais, je n'en connaissais aucun qui ait survécu aussi longtemps que Swen… Il vient un moment où ton corps te lâche et où tu ne peux plus te battre. Tu commets L'erreur et puis… »

Elle regarda son père et lui lança un maigre sourire.

« Mais tu ne connais pas ça toi, hein ? »

Elle avait plus de quatre-vingt ans, alors que Dante paraissait avoir le même âge que ses deux arrière-petits-enfants.

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien tirée, ma fille. »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai la chance de ne pas mourir d'une mort violente. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es encore en pleine forme ! »

« Dad… »

Elle le regarda tendrement. L'immortalité est un cauchemar, pensa-t-elle. C'était pour cette raison que les enfants de son fils ne savaient rien de leur arrière-grand-père. C'est tout simplement trop dur d'avoir une famille d'humains quand on ne vieillit pas.

« Je sais, dit-il… »

---

Dité se réveilla dans un lit confortable. La lumière du soleil passant entre les rideaux lui blessait les yeux et le faisait pleurer mais il sourit. Il était vivant. Il se leva péniblement. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il sursauta en passant devant un miroir. Le reflet était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait le visage et le torse marqués par les coups de la démone, et une cicatrice rosâtre marquait l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Trish, qui parut surprise de le voir debout. Elle le fit s'asseoir.

« Tu devrais rester couché… Je ne veux pas m'être fatiguée à te soigner pour rien ! »

« Merci. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Mais il gardait la tête baissée.

« De rien. Mais c'est lui qui a fait le ménage pendant que je te soignais. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien choisi ton camp ? »

Il leva ses grands yeux bleu ambrés vers elle.

« Et toi ? »

Elle rougit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je crois ? »

« Que j'ai choisi de le suivre parce que j'avais le béguin. »

« Moi non plus, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, je ne l'ai pas suivie pour ça. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Seuls les chants des oiseaux brisaient le silence. Soudain, l'escalier grinça et Dante apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Enfin réveillé ? Viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ignorant le regard assassin de Trish, il lança une chemise à Dité. Celui-ci l'enfila et suivit son demi-frère en lançant un sourire à la démone.

« Ca va te coûter TRES cher. »

Dante fit signe à Dité de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau avant de s'y installer, jambes croisées sur le meuble.

« C'est bien toi que j'ai vu à son enterrement ? »

« Je crois. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te souhaite de ne jamais revenir de chez les morts. C'est extrêmement déplaisant. »

« Surtout quand on a un comité d'accueil comme le tien. »

« J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas avant que j'aie compris ce qui m'arrivait. »

« Ta proposition était sérieuse ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'aiderais ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : j'ai des priorités. Et rester vivant est la numéro un. »

« C'est si… déplaisant ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et puis de toute façon avec ce que j'ai fait pour Matelda… »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré, tu étais… mort. »

« Fais-moi plaisir, va leur expliquer et je te jure que si tu parviens à les convaincre je rentre en Enfer et tu n'entends plus _jamais_ parler de moi. »

« Ne me tente pas ! »

« Et j'ai accepté de l'aider. Je savais ce qu'elle ferait de moi… Même si je n'ai pas eu conscience de ce qui se passait. »

« Alors les âmes des démons… »

« Pour moi, il n'y a rien entre ma mort et celle de Matelda. Juste un grand néant lumineux. »

Dité grimaça.

« Je voulais savoir… Merci. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, je t'aiderai. Grâce à ta fille, j'ai compris pourquoi Papa était parti. »

« Moi j'ai compris pourquoi il est retourné en Enfer. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Une chance que je n'ai pas eu un garçon ! »

« Pareil. »

« Encore une question… »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi as-tu tué Vergil ? »

Dité s'appuya contre le dossier et voulut pencher la tête en arrière, mais il renonça lorsque sa cicatrice se rappela à son bon souvenir. A la place, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Il y avait deux raisons : une bonne et une mauvaise. »

« La mauvaise ? »

« Me venger de toi. Te mettre en colère. T'affaiblir. »

Dante garda le silence un instant. Puis il soupira.

« La bonne ? »

« La pitié. Le respect. Bon sang, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme ça. »

« Quoi ? »

Dité se tourna vers Dante.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Il était extraordinairement fort. Le seul vrai héritier de Papa,… »

« … C'était lui, je sais. »

« Mundus n'a jamais réussi à le briser totalement. La preuve, Nelo Angelo t'a épargné. »

Dité s'interrompit, mais Dante lui fit signe de continuer.

« Comme les autres… Comme _tous_ les autres, ajouta-t-il lorsque Trish s'assit sur le bureau à côté de Dante, j'ai projeté ma haine pour Papa sur lui. Mais ça ne m'a pas apaisé, loin de là. Je me suis senti atrocement coupable. Parce qu'il était plus fort que moi, et qu'il avait eu la malchance d'avoir une seule faiblesse. Une faiblesse qui ne pardonne pas parmi les démons. »

« Toi aussi, tu as l'air plutôt famille. »

« Tu vois dans quelle situation je me retrouve maintenant ? S'ils me renvoient en enfer, je te garantis que je ne trouverai personne pour mettre fin à mes tourments. Je ne cherche pas tant à leur échapper parce que je veux vivre… »

« C'est lui qui t'a demandé de le tuer ? »

« Tu as entendu ta question ? A ton avis ? »

« Réponds. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Il ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça. Il me méprisait trop… »

Dante sourit.

« Le prends pas personnellement. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Père qu'il n'a pas méprisé. »

Dante se leva.

« Je pense que je ne vais pas te livrer à tes compatriotes. »

« Merci. »

« Mais tu as intérêt à rester sur tes bons sentiments. Considère ça comme directement dépendant de ta première priorité. »

« Entendu. »

« Ah, une dernière chose… »

Dante posa le pistolet sur le bureau.

« Tu es peut-être l'aîné, mais c'est _moi_ le chef. »

Dité prit l'arme, s'assura qu'elle était chargée et la glissa dans sa ceinture.

« Bien compris. »

_SVP, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Et puis j'aimerais savoir qui sont ces gens qui cliquent sur mes histoires!_


	18. Part2: Chapter 2

« J'aurais voulu faire plus pour elle. »

« Elle a vécu quatre fois plus longtemps que tous les autres chasseurs de démons humains. Elle t'en était extrêmement reconnaissante. »

La pluie tombait en bruine fine depuis le matin. En fait, il avait plus toute la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis que Dante avait accepté un nouveau coéquipier.

« Allez, viens. Il est temps que tu te mettes au boulot. »

« Trish n'était pas de cet avis. »

« Trish développe des sentiments maternels pour tous les types qu'elle soigne. »

« Je la trouve bizarre… Elle semble avoir beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. »

« A l'époque, elle était du mauvais côté, non ? »

« Il y a autre chose… »

« C'est peut-être dur pour elle de te revoir. Il paraît que vous avez été proches. »

Dité haussa les épaules.

« T'en fais pas, je suis pas jaloux, ajouta Dante. »

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus de travail pour des chasseurs de démons, dit Dité pour changer de sujet. »

« Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'avais arrêté l'esprit tranquille. Mais il faut croire que le Mal revient toujours. »

« C'est aussi à ça qu'on le reconnaît. Et puis il faut dire que les humains ne font rien pour l'en empêcher. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu serais étonné du nombre de démons qui ne tiennent pas tant que ça à venir ici, mais qui ne peuvent pas résister à la proposition d'un humain versé dans la magie noire. »

« Les démons, innocentes créatures tentées par les méchants humains ? Désolé, je ne goberai pas ça. »

« Certains humains sont pires que des démons. »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir… Certains chasseurs ont effectivement décidé de s'attaquer à ce qu'ils considèrent eux aussi comme une cause. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais porté la main sur un humain. Je ne le ferai jamais… Et je te conseille d'en faire autant. »

« Je veux bien être du côté des gentils, alors arrête de rajouter des conditions intenables pour moi ! »

« C'est tout ou rien. On ne peut pas être à moitié… »

« Tu viens de dire que certains chasseurs le faisaient ! »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de parler avec mon père ! »

Dité s'arrêta à la porte du cimetière. Dante fit encore deux pas avant de s'arrêter aussi.

« Dante, tu refuses peut-être d'éliminer cette source du mal, mais pas moi. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soient des humains. »

« Tu as peur d'eux ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non, mais ils peuvent m'attirer autant d'ennuis que les démons. »

« Egoïste. »

« Et alors ? Tu es bien devenu un champion du Bien par vengeance. »

« On va arrêter là, d'accord ? Avant que ça tourne mal. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des démons dans ce quartier, alors on va s'en débarrasser. Et si un humain est impliqué, on le laisse. C'est clair ? »

Dité ne répondit pas.

« C'est clair ? Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Dité se retourna vers les tombes.

« Dans quelle galère tu m'as entraîné, je te jure, murmura-t-il… »

---

« Alors te voilà enfin réapparu. »

Un humain s'avança au milieu des démons inférieurs qui avaient surgi de nulle part à un coin de rue.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, dit Dité. »

« Tout le monde sait que tu es responsable de la mort de Mundus. »

« Manquait plus que ça. »

« Et JE serais celui qui te livreras aux enfers. »

« Tu rêves, humain ! »

Dante lança un regard à Dité avant qu'ils n'attaquent la horde infernale.

_Pas l'humain._

L'humain vit avec effroi que ses ouailles ne faisaient pas le poids. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand une ombre lui barra le passage. Un déclic plus tard, une arme était braquée sur sa poitrine.

« Où tu vas, demanda Dité ? Tu n'oublies pas LE truc que t'étais censé faire ? »

Avec un sourire cruel, il rabattit le chien.

« PITIE ! »

Dante entendit le cri de l'homme et se tourna vers Dité. Celui-ci remit l'arme à sa ceinture avec un regard haineux à son demi-frère.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, dit l'humain en partant. Tous en Enfer sauront ton geste noble ! »

Il disparut en ricanant.

« Par l'enfer, Dante ! »

« Je suis fier de ton self-control. Heureusement que j'étais là ! »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais rendu un service. »

« Je t'ai empêché de faire un truc stupide qui m'aurait obligé à mettre un terme plus que prématuré à notre collaboration. »

« Il va invoquer tous les démons dont il pourra trouver le nom dans un livre. »

« C'était bien ça ton contrat, non ? M'amener du boulot. »

« Toi… »

« Allez, détends-toi. On s'est bien amusés, non ? »

« Non. »

---

Les deux hommes restèrent figés à la porte. Trish était assise par terre, en larmes.

« Je crois que j'ai un problème, hoqueta-t-elle. »

« Viens, Dante, dit Trish en l'amenant à la cuisine. »

« Dante… Il semblerait que… »

Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

« Je suis enceinte. De toi. »

Dité entendit un grand bruit venant de la cuisine. Comme quelqu'un qui tombe.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 3

Dité sortit du bar et inspira profondément l'air frais de cette nuit claire. Dante l'attendait dans une heure à l'autre bout de la ville, mais il avait d'abord voulu aller aux renseignements lui-même. Il avait difficilement supporté de voir Dante le présenter partout, mais au moins il avait mis un pied dans le monde assez fermé et prudent des chasseurs de démons et de leurs indics.

« Rédemption… »

Il sourit en sentant le pistolet contre son dos. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé une arme d'humain, mais celle-là lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors il la gardait…

Il partit en prenant les ruelles les plus sombres. Il haïssait cette manie des humains de tout éclairer comme en plein jour, alors que la nuit était si belle, douce obscurité bleue piquetée d'astres pâles.

---

Elle avait surestimé la longueur du toit. En esquivant un coup, son talon glissa sur le rebord et elle bascula en arrière. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le démon tomber en arrière lorsque la roquette l'atteignit. Mais Kalina Ann lui échappa des mains : dans un dernier sursaut, la langue du monstre avait entouré l'arme.

Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc.

Dité s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la déflagration juste au-dessus de lui. Il rattrapa dans ses bras la jeune femme qui tombait du toit.

« C'est à toi le feu d'artifice ? »

Elle ouvrit ses paupières sur des yeux vairons qui lançaient pratiquement des éclairs. Elle se dégagea et lui tourna le dos pour recharger un pistolet.

« De rien. »

« Silence ! »

Ils entendirent un rugissement étouffé provenant d'en haut. Elle jura et se précipita vers l'échelle de secours.

Dité sourit et courut à la façade. Juste avant de l'atteindre, il disparut dans l'ombre.

Elle mettait les mains sur le toit quand elle entendit le cri d'agonie. Elle faillit lâcher de surprise mais elle se hissa aussi vite que possible.

L'homme qui l'avait rattrapée était déjà là, le démon mort à ses pieds. Quand elle vit que ses mains étaient pleines de sang, elle n'hésita pas et lui tira dessus, visant la tête. Trop occupé avec sa victime, il ne la remarqua pas et s'écroula.

« Seul un démon a pu monter plus vite que moi, et l'achever à mains nues, dit-elle en s'approchant. »

Elle avait son arme pointée sur l'homme qui gisait au sol, face contre terre.

« On ne me la fait pas. Debout ! Quoi ? »

Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter la colonne de foudre qui jaillit du sol. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à nouveau à l'obscurité, il n'était plus là.

« C'est une façon de remercier les gens ? »

Il avait surgi dans son dos et lui avait saisi les bras. Elle lança sa jambe, se félicitant d'avoir subi tant de cours de danse. Il la lâcha avec un grognement.

Elle se retourna et tira, mais il avait encore disparu.

« Je suis là. »

Une arme était pointée sur son front quand elle se retourna. Il se tenait à trente centimètres.

« Je te rends la pareille ? »

« Dans tes rêves. »

Elle braqua un fusil mitrailleur sur sa poitrine. Ils s'écartèrent et firent feu en même temps. Mais les coups n'atteignirent que les armes. Désarmée, elle sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa ceinture et chargea. Il l'attendait et esquiva en lui assénant un coup dans le dos. Elle s'étala par terre. Non loin de Kalina Ann.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu ! »

Elle tira avec un haussement d'épaules. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle vit qu'elle l'avait manqué. Et qu'il avait eu le temps de ramasser son arme.

« Ca suffit ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Dante, qui venait d'arriver.

« Depuis quand tu me piques mon travail ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Depuis quand tu fais cavalier seul ? »

Il ignora la question.

« Tu connais ce démon, demanda la fille ? »

« Oui, c'est mon nouveau coéquipier. »

« L'autre n'était plus assez bonne ? »

« Ne sois pas désagréable, Mary. Je te signale qu'elle été ta baby-sitter assez longtemps pour en savoir très long sur toi. »

« Tu connais cette cinglée ? »

« Oui, c'est une chasseuse. »

« Ils sont tous comme ça ? »

« Seulement avec les démons… Et bien, dit Dante en considérant le tas de chair étalé au sol, on dirait que la soirée est finie. Allez, venez. »

---

Une silhouette inhumaine se tenait à l'entrée de la rue.

« Fils de Sparda… »

« Oui ? »

Dante et Dité avaient répondu en même temps. Ils se lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

« J'ai un travail pour vous. »

La silhouette disparut en laissant tomber un épais volume au sol. Les deux mirent la main en même temps sur l'ouvrage.

« Personne ne te connaît ici, dit Dante en donnant un coup d'épaule à Dité. »

« Parce qu'il avait l'air d'être d'ici ? »

« JE suis le fils de Sparda mercenaire. Toi tu es la proie. »

« Tu ne sais même pas lire la langue des démons ! »

Dante jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et se releva.

« Il a dit « vous ». Je te laisse la partie déchiffrage-du-vieux-bouquin-poussiéreux si ça t'amuse. »

Il prit Mary par le bras et rentra. Dité resta seul et retourna le livre sous toutes les coutures, l'air pensif.

---

« Mary ? Tu es de retour en ville ? »

« Salut Trish ! Oui, j'en avais marre de la campagne. »

« Et elle vient me piquer le peu de boulot que j'ai, geignit Dante en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

« Tu plaisantes ? On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de démons dans la nature de mémoire d'homme ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Dante réfléchit un instant. Dité entra à ce moment et posa le livre sur le bureau.

« Tu as peut-être raison, conclut Dante. Mais j'ai des mauvais souvenirs de ma collaboration avec ta grand-mère. »

« Elle m'a raconté. »

Dité partit à la cuisine. Trish le rejoignit lorsqu'elle l'entendit fouiller dans les placards.

« Et lui ? »

« C'est mon demi-frère. »

« Sparda était un bourreau des cœurs ici… »

« Ce n'est _pas_ un demi-démon. »

La main de Mary se crispa sur Kalina Ann.

« Mais il est du bon côté. »

« C'est un _démon_ ! Il ne peut pas être du bon côté ! »

Trish sortait de la cuisine à ce moment et lança un regard étonné à Mary. Puis elle monta à l'étage.

« Trish aussi en est un. Et moi, à moitié. »

« Oui, mais Trish et toi vous n'êtes pas pareils, comme tu l'as fait remarquer. »

L'intéressée redescendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Dante ? »

« Rien. »

« Trish… »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de monter ? »

« Tu nous amènes quelque chose à boire ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

---

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux. »

« Toi non plus. »

Dité considéra avec circonspection le contenu bouillonnant du verre que Trish lui tendait.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas dangereux, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il va falloir te contenter de médecine humaine. »

Il but avec une grimace.

« Je préfère celle des démons… Non mais je vous jure, une balle dans la tête à bout portant ! Elle est folle cette fille…»

« Je peux te laisser là ? »

« Oui. Et, Trish ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si jamais j'ai besoin de parler, je penserai à toi. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

---

« Il boude ? »

Trish sourit et s'assit à côté de Dante.

« Il paraît que tu n'es pas un modèle de politesse, dit-elle à Mary. »

« Je peux aller m'excuser… »

« Pas la peine, dit Dante. »

---

« Alors, c'est quoi le vieux bouquin ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop encore… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire. »

« Mais tu fais quoi de tes journées ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Non, mais je suis le seul qui aie le droit de poser des questions à l'autre. »

« Maintenant ça suffit ! »

Dité sortit son arme et la pointa sur Dante.

« Ca fait un mois que je supporte ça. J'en ai assez. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Tu as oublié notre contrat ? »

« Notre contrat n'impliquait pas que tu me rabaisses à la moindre occasion. Ni que tu me traites comme un esclave. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ah, parce qu'en plus tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? »

Le silence fut brisé par un cri humain.

« On en reparle tout à l'heure, dit Dante ? »

Dité tira, effleurant l'oreille de Dante, qui resta en place.

« Stop. On a le temps. »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte ? »

« Non. Je veux juste éclaircir quelques points. »

« Range ton arme ou ça va mal aller. »

« Et tu crois pouvoir me battre ? »

« Prétentieux. »

« C'est Dante l'Invincible Chasseur de Démons qui me dit ça ? Arrête, je vais pleurer. »

Une femme déboula dans la rue. Elle était complètement paniquée et tentait de courir malgré une profonde blessure à la jambe. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes et tomba en pleurant.

Un démon-araignée surgit alors.

« On a du travail, dit Dante. »

Dité jeta un coup d'œil au démon qui venait de surgir et haussa les épaules. Il continua à pointer son arme sur Dante mais ne tenait plus le pistolet que dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il fit un petit geste. Un mur d'ombre surgit du sol à ses pieds et glissa rapidement jusqu'au démon. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba en deux morceaux devant la femme qui hurla.

Deux autres démons arrivèrent, qui furent carbonisés avant que Dante n'ait sorti ses pistolets. Un dernier démon tomba enfin entre eux deux, électrocuté par une nuée de chauves-souris.

Dité rangea son arme et partit.

« Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. Et je mets un terme à notre collaboration. »

---

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« Trish, je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Quoi ? J'avais raison, tu avais tort. J'ai le droit de te le faire remarquer. »

« Pas de _cette_ façon. »

Dante jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui était resté sur le bureau.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Elle s'approcha.

« Je ne sais pas lire cette écriture. C'est la langue originelle des démons, seuls les démons les plus anciens la connaissent. »

« Je déteste ça… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il les a éliminés avant même que j'aie pu réagir. »

« Ca te gêne que quelqu'un soit meilleur que toi. »

« Personne n'est meilleur que moi, dit-il avec emportement. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« A ton avis ? Je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce fichu truc ! »

« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer. »

Dante lança un regard effrayant à Trish.

« … Ou de le tuer. »

La porte claqua.


	20. Part 2: Chapter 4

« Salut, Dité. »

Une démone aux formes inhumainement avantageuses s'arrêta en face du démon. Il faisait nuit dans la petite rue vide.

« Alouqua… Ca faisait longtemps. Toujours aussi belle. »

Elle sourit et ramena ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

« Je croyais que tu préférais les blondes. »

« Jalouse ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Il continua son chemin et elle le suivit, restant à sa hauteur.

« Il paraît… »

« Et toujours aussi avide de ragots ? »

« Il paraît, reprit-elle sans relever la remarque, que tu t'es mis au service du fils du traître. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il paraît aussi que tu protèges les humains. »

« Tu es là pour me prévenir ? »

« Disons que ce n'est pas très avantageux pour toi. Mais puisque tu as passé le difficile cap de la résurrection, tu as un peu de temps pour redresser le tir. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Pardon ? »

« Rédemption, Dité. Rédemption… »

Elle s'était pendu à son cou et avait susurré à son oreille. Il rougit faiblement.

« Si tu me parlais plutôt des nouvelles d'en-bas ? J'en suis resté à : « Mundus est mort, vive son successeur. » »

« Parlons-en. Tu l'as tué ! »

« Faux. J'étais déjà mort. »

« Indirectement. »

Il fit un geste de la main.

« L'unité a été brisée, et c'a été plutôt chaotique pendant un moment. Mais maintenant quelques seigneurs ont repris les choses en main… »

« Laisse-moi deviner : Beli-ya'al, Barbatos, Caacrinolaas,… »

« Entre autres. Des bons copains à toi… »

« Très drôle. »

« Je persiste à croire que tu as ta place dans le lot. A mon avis, n'importe quel démon capable de ramener la tête de Dante a sa place aux premières loges. »

« Tu viens de la part de qui ? »

« Disons que je suis censée te massacrer, mais je n'en ai pas envie… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu. »

Elle lui caressa la joue. Mais il prit sa main et la repoussa doucement.

« Je préfèrerais aussi que tu redeviennes celui que j'ai aimé. Cruel et inflexible. »

« Qui te dit que j'en ai encore les moyens ? »

Elle fit la moue.

« C'est pour ça que tu fais le ménage pour les humains ? Pour récupérer un peu de puissance ici et là ? »

« Il me faut tout reprendre depuis le début. Et je n'ai plus personne pour me couvrir en Enfer. »

« Je pourrais, moi. »

« Désolé, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. »

« Tu te crois à l'abri de ce côté ? Réveille-toi, chéri, le verrou n'est plus approvisionné en magie depuis la mort de Mundus. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une question de semaines avant qu'il ne lâche complètement. Et la seule chose qui pourrait l'empêcher, c'est que l'un d'entre nous utilise je ne sais quel vieux grimoire qui a disparu depuis longtemps. »

« Oh. »

« Comme tu dis, ça change la donne. Alors, tu viens avec moi ? »

Alouqua tendit la main à Dité en lui lançant son plus charmant sourire.

« J'oublierai même ton escapade avec cette Trish. On rentre chez nous, je te trouve quelques malheureux qui ont perdu un duel et se croient en sécurité terrés quelque part, je fais en sorte que personne ne sache ton retour, et lorsque tu seras redevenu assez fort tu reviens ici, tu élimines Dante -et pourquoi pas la blondasse-, et tu reviens en héros aux Enfers. Le trône serait même à ta portée. »

« Et en échange ? »

« Je serai ton Impératrice… Rien de bien désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dité réfléchit un instant. Puis il lui sourit en retour et tendit le bras.

Son sourire à elle s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le pistolet braqué sur elle.

« Désolée, mais j'ai déjà ma Rédemption. Tu peux rentrer et confirmer toutes les rumeurs que tu veux. Et même les nouveaux champions des Enfers peuvent venir, je les attends. »

« Tu es fou, gémit-elle. Ils vont t'anéantir. »

« Ta proposition m'a fait plaisir. Je m'en souviendrai si je change d'avis. Maintenant, va-t-en. »

« Alors adieu, mon amour. Je prierai pour que tu reviennes à la raison. En attendant, la prochaine fois que je viendrai, ce sera pour te livrer à _eux_. »

Elle s'estompa dans un halo rose.

« Si tu es la dernière personne que je vois avant d'être déchu, ça me va. »

---

Il rentra chez lui et se jeta sur le lit.

« J'ai dit non… J'ai _vraiment_ dit non… C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller et je ne vais jamais accepter l'aide de ce Caïn pour venir dans le monde des humains. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Et puis un détail revint à sa mémoire. Cette histoire de vieux grimoire.

« Oh non… J'ai besoin de cet idiot de Dante pour fermer la porte. »

Un oiseau de nuit poussa un cri semblable à un ricanement. Dité se leva, furieux, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Et ça te fait rire, hein ? Sadique ! »

L'oiseau vint se poser sur le balcon et poussa à nouveau son petit cri. Dité rugit et l'oiseau explosa en une volée de plumes. Puis le démon rentra à l'intérieur, claquant la porte-fenêtre.

---

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements ne réveilla pas Dante. Sa voisine dut lui placer charitablement un grand coup de coude entre les côtes. Il se leva en sursaut et applaudit, comme les autres. Du coin de l'œil, il voulut s'assurer que sa proie était toujours à, mais il constata avec inquiétude qu'elle avait disparu.

« Merde ! »

Il sortit à la hâte, bousculant toute sa rangée qui faisait une _standing ovation_. Il aperçut la silhouette qu'il cherchait qui disparaissait dans une rue adjacente et courut à sa poursuite.

« HE ! »

Dité se retourna et lorsqu'il reconnut Dante, il repartit.

« Attends ! »

Dante le rattrapa et lui prit l'épaule.

« J'ai un truc pour toi… »

Il voulut prendre son sac à dos mais il vit qu'il ne l'avait plus.

« Merde ! Je suis parti tellement vite, j'ai oublié de le récupérer au vestiaire ! »

« Tu as aussi oublié tes armes, commenta sobrement Dité. »

« Oh, ça va, hein ! Si tu n'aimais pas les opéras ennuyeux… »

« _La Création_ d'Haendel est loin d'être un opéra « ennuyeux ». »

« Ca c'est ton point de vue, moi je me suis endormi au deuxième jour. »

Dité éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Je viens de trouver le point faible du légendaire Chasseur de Démons Dante ! Les opéras ! »

« A ta place, je ne me vanterais pas d'aller voir ces trucs. Ca ne colle pas avec l'image de méchant démon. Trop romantique. »

« Ma mère était surnommée la Cantatrice en enfer. Pour autant, elle était redoutable. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es fan ? »

« En partie, oui. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au vestiaire à travers la foule qui sortait. Il n'y restait plus que le manteau de Dante et un étui à guitare.

Ils ressortirent et Dante se rhabilla et s'arma. Puis il sortit le livre du fond de son sac.

« Trish non plus ne peut pas le lire. »

« Je comptais venir te voir ce soir pour te le demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'en ai besoin. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Que si tu avais attendu quatre heures, c'est moi qui serais venu. Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de chance comme ça ? »

Un ricanement perça le silence. Dité grimaça.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Dante suivit Dité dans un dédale de rues sombres. Ils entrèrent enfin dans un vieil immeuble de style Renaissance.

« Tu dois payer une fortune pour le loyer. »

Dité ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers jusqu'en haut du bâtiment. Il ouvrit enfin une porte et fit entrer Dante dans un appartement directement sous la charpente. Celui-ci actionna l'interrupteur mais rien ne se produisit.

« Il n'y a pas d'électricité. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour répondre à ta remarque… Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Il ouvrit une seconde porte qui donnait sur un grand salon éclairé de centaines de bougies.

« T'es vraiment un grand romantique… Ta garçonnière doit avoir un succès fou auprès des filles. »

« Assieds-toi. »

« Pas de musique douce pour moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites. »

« Bon, d'accord… »

Dité posa le livre sur une table dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je crois que ta fille a fait une énorme bêtise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a détruit quelque chose qui maintenait le sceau de Sparda. »

« Elle a détruit Force Edge, mais je pensais que ça ne changerait rien… »

Dité parut abasourdi.

« Quoi ? C'est si grave ? »

« Celui qui a amené le livre ne t'a pas paru familier ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Dans l'ordre : l'épée contenait la force de Papa. Tu penses qu'un sceau de ce genre, qu'on cherche tout le temps à forcer, a besoin d'être alimenté en énergie magique. »

« Oups. »

« Précisément. Le deuxième point, c'est que j'ignore ce qui arrive si on détruit une arme démoniaque. Mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que l'inconnu était Papa. »

« Tu es devenu fou, c'est tout. C'est pas grave. »

« Je t'assure ! »

« Oui, oui… »

Dité se leva et alla chercher le livre.

« On m'a dit qu'avec ça il était possible de refermer encore une fois la porte des Enfers. Et que l'ancien sceau allait lâcher très prochainement. »

« On ? »

« On. »

Dante se leva lui aussi et fit le tour de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte du fond qui donnait sur une petite chambre.

« C'est quoi les plumes sur le balcon ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« En tout cas, je vois que tu t'en tires bien tout seul. »

« Décèlerais-je une pointe de regret ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis content pour toi. »

Il referma la porte.

« Il faut dire que Trish, elle, se faisait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. »

« Tu pourras la rassurer. »

« Bon, et bien maintenant que tu as le bouquin tu peux t'attaquer au déchiffrage. »

Dante regagna l'entrée.

« Attends, Dante. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais compris pourquoi Papa était retourné en Enfer. Explique-moi. »

« La seule raison de vivre des gens comme nous, c'est de se battre. Père l'avait oublié et il reparti pour mettre fin à ses jours d'une façon digne. L'ennui l'a tué, en un sens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières années ? »

« J'ai tué le temps… Je n'ai jamais vraiment décroché en fait, mais j'ai levé le pied et j'ai fait ça discrètement. »

« Quelque part, ça t'arrangerait que la porte se rouvre ? »

« Oui. Si on la referme pour de bon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai… Mais au-delà de mon désir égoïste, je me suis promis de continuer ce que Père a fait ici. Les deux souhaits ne sont plus compatibles. »

« Et tu ne ferais pas comme lui ? »

« S'il n'y avait pas Trish… »

« Il vous a laissés là, non ? »

« Parce qu'il savait qu'on avait une chance de vivre normalement ici. Mais Trish n'est pas de ce monde. »

« L'emmener avec toi ? »

« Plus possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dante soupira profondément.

« Parce qu'on ne sera pas que tous les deux… Elle attend un petit démon. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« J'ai l'air ? »

« Non. »

Le cri moqueur d'un oiseau brisa le silence.

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas passer l'éternité ici avec Trish et l'enfant, sans but parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne à combattre, et ça juste parce que tu auras préféré sacrifier ton bonheur et le leur pour ces humains ? »

« En gros, oui. »

« D'accord. »

L'oiseau cria à nouveau.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Détrompe-toi, je comprends. Pour tout te dire, une amie est venue me proposer un plan parfait pour retourner chez moi en vainqueur. »

« Hein ? »

« Ca impliquait séparer ta tête du reste de ton corps, alors j'ai refusé. »

« Je suis flatté. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Alors on la referme, demanda Dité ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

« Et tu ne me tues pas au dernier moment en te persuadant que tu m'as rendu un service. »

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis entretemps et que tu veux te suicider, tu me préviens quand même ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

« On ne sait jamais. »


	21. Part 2: Chapter 5

« Vous êtes Dante ? »

« Lui-même. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il se leva de son bureau et tira une chaise pour la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier, mais il ne remarqua que ses yeux. Des grands yeux noisette que seule une faible lueur éclairait. Des grands yeux presque morts.

« Et bien… »

Elle tira un peu sur sa veste en jean, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Qui vous a parlé de moi ? »

« Un ami… Duke. »

Il hocha la tête. Un garçon qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de sortir avec une démone vampire et qui l'avait appelé pour l'occire, il s'en rappelait.

« Vous savez, je… Je ne crois pas à… »

Elle semblait hypnotisée par les têtes de démons accrochées derrière le bureau. Dante claqua des doigts et capta son attention.

« Que vous y croyiez ou pas, ce n'est pas la question. Quel est votre problème ? »

« Excusez-moi… Je vous fais perdre votre temps… »

Elle voulut se lever mais il tendit la main.

« J'aurai perdu mon temps si vous partez sans me dire pourquoi vous étiez venue. »

« Et bien voilà… »

Elle soupira, lui aussi.

« Je crois que j'ai été ensorcelée. »

« Ah. »

« Et je voudrais… Enfin… Je connais des gens qui connaissent le sujet. Et ils m'ont dit que celui qui m'avait fait ça était trop fort pour eux, et que j'étais condamnée. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Sauf si… Sauf si je trouve quelqu'un qui peut me sortir de là. »

« Et comment suis-je censé vous sauver ? »

« Si vous tuez le sorcier... »

Elle avala sa salive et finit sa phrase malgré le refus déjà affiché sur le visage de Dante.

« … La malédiction disparaîtra. Je vous en prie… »

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en se levant. Je ne m'attaque qu'aux démons. »

« Mais… »

« Est-ce que c'en est un ? »

Elle baissa la tête sans répondre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle se leva et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Vous allez le laisser me tuer ? »

« Si c'est un humain, je ne peux rien faire. »

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Trish entra dans la pièce et prit la jeune femme par le poignet.

« Venez avec moi. »

Dante les regarda partir sans rien dire.

« Allez voir cette personne, elle pourra vous aider. »

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un papier et lui tendit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

La jeune femme partit d'un pas un peu plus léger qu'auparavant.

« Tu l'as envoyée chez qui ? »

« Chez quelqu'un qui a moins de scrupules. »

« C'est un reproche ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'aime beaucoup ta détermination. Mais si on peut l'aider… »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Qui ? »

« Dante… »

« Qui ? »

Elle se dégagea.

« Dité. Reviens ! Où tu vas ? "

---

« Tu es vraiment accro… »

Dante s'assit à côté de Dité dans le moelleux fauteuil d'opéra. La répétition venait de commencer.

«Je n'ai pas fini avec le livre. »

« Rien à faire. »

Dante sortit Ivoire et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Sortons. »

Les chanteurs s'arrêtèrent lorsque Dité se leva. Le chef d'orchestre se retourna à son tour, surpris.

« On reprend dans quinze minutes, dit le démon. »

Dante s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée et pointa son arme sur Dité.

« Il paraît que tu tues des humains ? »

« Et si c'est le cas ? »

Dante baissa le chien.

« Tu considères que ce serait protéger les humains que de me tuer ici et maintenant, sans chercher à savoir si ceux que je tue ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés de sang. »

« Ce sont des humains. »

« Je crois que tu as un souci de vocabulaire. Innocent et humain sont deux mots diffé… »

Le coup partit et Dité tomba à genoux.

« Tu es pour eux tous ou contre eux tous. »

« C'est ta façon de voir les choses. »

Un deuxième coup partit. Dante repassa en mode automatique. Il attendit un peu, le temps que Dité se relève.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera rafale par quinze. »

Dité sourit.

« Tu es mal renseigné. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser d'humain suffisamment perverti pour mériter la mort. Même si mon sens de la justice n'est pas aussi aigu que le tien… »

« Et ta soif de vengeance ? »

« J'ai commencé en tuant des démons, tu sais. Et je dois avouer que ce retour aux sources m'a été des plus salutaires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tuer des démons, c'est beaucoup plus fun. »

« Ah, oui. »

« Tu es juste venu pour vérifier que ton arme fonctionnait ? »

« Très drôle… J'ai cru que… »

« Maman disait toujours qu'une fois qu'on a choisi son camp, il faut s'y tenir suffisamment longtemps pour obtenir la confiance. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je préfèrerais mettre ma main dans la gueule d'un pitbull enragé épileptique nourri depuis deux semaines à la salade. »

« J'ai donc tout intérêt à jouer les gentils. Maintenant, si une demoiselle en détresse vient me demander d'éliminer le méchant humain qui la menace… »

« C'est le cas. Trish a jugé bon de t'envoyer la clientèle dont je ne veux pas. »

« Et tu veux que je refuse aussi ? »

Dante baissa son arme. Dité saignait toujours, même s'il n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça par ses blessures. Dité suivit son regard.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, demanda-t-il, surpris ? Tu es mon demi-frère ! »

« Hein ? »

Le démon commença à soupirer, mais une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

« Assieds-toi. »

« Tu me tires dessus, et maintenant tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ? »

« Tu craches du sang. »

« Normal, tu as tiré dans le poumon. »

« Mais… Tu es un démon, tu ne devrais plus rien avoir. »

« Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi les démons ne sont fondamentalement pas très famille ? »

« Il y a une autre raison que les-démons-n'ont-pas-de-coeur ? »

« En théorie, les démons ne sont vulnérables qu'aux coups portés par ceux qui ont un sang au moins aussi fort que le leur. En pratique, la famille proche. »

« Oups. »

« Je vais survivre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oui mais je ne voulais pas te… »

« Tirer dessus ? »

« Oh, ça va hein ! En même temps, on m'a dit que tu tuais des humains alors j'ai cru… J'ai cru… »

« Je comprends. Mais tu t'es trompé. »

« Désolé. »

« Arrête d'alterner entre me considérer comme un ennemi et comme un frère, veux-tu. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir ! Déteste-moi si tu veux, j'ai l'habitude. Tiens à moi si ça t'amuses, je m'y ferai. Ou change d'avis, mais préviens-moi. »

Un musicien arriva alors. Il sembla surpris de voir Dité assis par terre, Dante agenouillé près de lui, mais il ne le montra pas longtemps.

« Le chef s'impatiente, dit-il. »

« Reprenez tout de suite, j'arrive. »

Le musicien disparut derrière l'épaisse porte.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je surveille la répétition. »

« Surveille ? Ils risquent de s'entretuer ? »

« Précisément. Lorsque quelque chose est faux, les musiciens accusent les chanteurs, les chanteurs accusent le chef d'orchestre et le chef accuse les musiciens. Comme le directeur est en réunion,… »

« Tu travailles ici ? »

« Je ne chasse les démons que pour le sport. »

« QUOI ?! »

Des bruits parvinrent de la salle.

« Je reviens. »

Dité se leva, ouvrit la porte et cria pour couvrir le bruit de la dispute.

« Hermine, tu chantes un demi-ton trop bas depuis onze mesures et tu entraînes Berndt ! Henri, vous n'êtes pas censé imposer le tempo aux chanteurs sur cette partie, mais les suivre. Et pour la dernière fois, accordez-moi ce cor anglais ! »

Il referma la porte et fit face à un Dante moqueur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Quelle autorité. »

« Je suis insensible à ton ironie. Et pour en revenir à notre sujet, dit-il en considérant sa poitrine maculée de sang, si la demoiselle en détresse est menacée par un méchant sorcier je ne la laisserai pas dans le besoin. »

Dante ne dit rien. Il avait senti un reproche dans la phrase.

« Si le méchant se laisse intimider, je m'en contenterai. Je n'ai pas BESOIN de tuer des humains. Tant qu'il y a des démons... »

« D'accord. Je te remercie de respecter mon point de vue. »

« De rien, petit frère. »

« Tu viens de cicatriser, c'est ça ? »

---

« Trish ! »

La démone était allongée dans la cuisine, inconsciente. Un peu de sang avait coulé de sa tempe. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Trish, réponds-moi. »

« Dante ? »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je crois… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle se releva lentement, soutenue par Dante.

« Je me sens juste très faible en ce moment. Ca va passer. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'aux escaliers puis la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

« Ca va je te dis ! »

« La preuve… Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester au lit jusqu'à ce que tu ailles vraiment mieux. »

« Dante… »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'attaches au lit ? »

Elle lui répondit pas un clin d'œil provocateur.

« Pas pour _ça_. Je suis sérieux ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! »

« D'accord. »

« Et tu devrais m'en parler quand tu ne vas pas bien. Surtout quand tu es enceinte. Ce n'est peut-être pas normal et… »

« Parce que tu y connais quelque chose en grossesse de démone, toi ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ça va passer. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je te laisse te reposer. »

---

_La haine est une porte_

_L'amour est un verrou_

_Si elles sont assez fortes_

_Le sang scellera tout_

« Ca commence bien… »

Dité tourna la page. Le livre ne contenait que peu de texte, dissimulé sous d'épaisses enluminures.

_Amer adieu_

_Agneau odieux_

_Secs sont les yeux_

_Pleurs sont précieux_

« De mieux en mieux… »

Un mouvement à la fenêtre capta son attention. Il leva la tête mais ne vit rien. Lorsqu'il baissa là nouveau les yeux sur le livre, il eut vraiment l'impression d'être observé. Il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

_Fort épris du faible_

_Sacrifice à mort_

_Pour la race du faible_

_Pour la fin du fort_

« Il va falloir qu'on m'explique. »

Il se leva, prit son manteau et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mary.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne me tires pas dessus ce soir ? »

« J'étais venu pour m'excuser, mais si tu insistes… »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Les excuses. Le coup de feu non plus… Je t'offre à boire ? »

Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait la salle.

« Martini blanc, sans glace. »

« A vos ordres. »

Il lui apporta un verre.

« Tu ne bois rien ? »

Sans répondre, il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Mary. »

« Dité. »

« Je suis venue parce que Dante m'a dit que tu travaillais seul. »

« Et ? »

« Et il est hors de question que je laisse un démon travailler seul. J'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en le virus Ebola. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un truc d'humain, je suppose. »

Elle posa son verre et se pencha vers lui.

« Et puis on m'a dit que tu avais un grand appartement, et vu que je n'ai encore rien trouvé… »

Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Je fais d'une pierre deux coups : je te surveille de près, et je n'embête plus Dante qui a autre chose à faire en ce moment. »

« Et mon avis ? »

« S'il te plaît… Je ferai la cuisine, le ménage même ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'une psychopathe chez moi ! »

« T'es un démon ! Je peux te couper un doigt il repoussera ! »

« Ca ne se passe pas comme ça dit-il, horrifié. Et puis arrêtez de croire que sous prétexte qu'on guérit vite ça ne nous fait rien. Bon sang, ce n'est pas spécialement _agréable_ de se faire tirer dessus ! »

« Je me suis excusée. Et puis j'ai toutes mes affaires à la porte. Si tu refuses, je vais dormir dehors cette nuit. »

« Grand bien t'en fasse ! Et puis une fille comme toi ne dort pas la nuit. »

« Alors je viens demain matin ? »

Il soupira.

« A une condition. »

« Oui ? »

« Raconte-moi comment Sparda a scellé le monde des démons. Ah, et jure-moi de ne plus JAMAIS me tirer dessus. »

« Seulement si tu ne m'y forces pas ! »


	22. Part 2: Chapter 6

« Tu la connais, non ? La légende de Sparda… Quand j'étais jeune… Ma grand-mère me la racontait. Il y a très longtemps, un démon s'est dressé contre les siens pour sauver les humains.

Armé de son épée, il a fermé le portail qui mène à la dimension des démons et a chassé les entités maléfiques de notre monde. Mais comme il était lui aussi un démon, ses pouvoirs sont restés enfermés de l'autre côté. »

« Comment a-t-il fermé le portail ? »

« Il a donné ses pouvoirs démoniaques… Et il a sacrifié une prêtresse humaine. »

« Prêtresse ?! »

« Une humaine au cœur pur. Leurs sangs ont créé les amulettes que possède Dante. Avec Force Edge dans laquelle Sparda a enfermé tous ses pouvoirs, elles formaient la clé du monde des démons. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais resta pensif. Elle était revenue au lever du soleil avec armes et bagages (surtout armes). Il se leva pour aller baisser les stores.

« Et tu bois du sang aussi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je faisais référence au mythe humain du vampire. »

« Mon élément c'est les ténèbres. Mais tous les démons ne sont pas comme ça. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ? »

Il lui lança un regard faussement menaçant. Elle se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, feignant la terreur de la future victime.

« Pitié, Comte Dracula… »

Il se rassit en face d'elle en souriant.

« Tu ne sais rien de plus sur comment a fait Sparda ? »

« Ma grand-mère était plutôt calée sur les détails pratiques, mais pas moi. Je sais qu'elle avait récupéré quelques livres ayant appartenu à son père où tout était expliqué en détails. Elle a tout laissé à Dante, il suffit d'aller chercher chez lui. Je les retrouverai si je les ai en main. »

« On ira ce soir. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Parce que si tu ne dors pas la nuit, tu dois le faire le jour. Regarde-toi, tu tombes de sommeil. »

« C'est faux, s'exclama-t-elle en cessant de bailler ! »

« Et j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Quel genre de choses ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse. Il soupira et alla à la porte.

« Au fait, une question, Mary. »

« Oui ? »

« Si un humain utilise des pouvoirs démoniaques pour faire du mal à des innocents, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais de lui ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Réponse constructive. »

« Si tu fais du mal à un humain, je te coupe un doigt. Pour la peine. »

« Inutile d'essayer de discuter avec vous. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

---

Sortant de l'opéra en fin d'après-midi, Dité vit sans surprise une pâle et maigre jeune femme s'approcher de lui.

« Je pensais que vous aviez changé d'avis, dit-il. »

« On vous a prévenu, s'étonna-t-elle ? »

« Oui, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Qui dois-je torturer ? »

Elle blêmit un peu et ne répondit pas.

« Vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui oui ou non ? »

« C'est que… C'est que je ne veux pas que… »

« On a du vous le dire, je ne suis pas du genre scrupuleux. Et je ne fais pas dans la mort propre et rapide. Surtout avec ceux qui s'en prennent à d'aussi jolies femmes que vous. »

Elle recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas si… »

« Je croyais qu'il en voulait à votre vie. C'est grave, non ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre… On m'a juste dit que… »

« Réfléchissez bien alors. Vous savez où me trouver. »

Il l'écarta et partit. Il l'entendit tousser violemment dans son dos.

« Attendez… »

Elle hésita, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire lui brûlerait la langue.

« Combien ça me coûtera ? »

Il se retourna et sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Rien. Je fais ça pour le plaisir. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et murmura en tremblant :

« On l'appelle La Murène. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Iphianassa. »

« Et bien, Iphianassa, dans deux jours tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et commencé à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu.

---

Une surprise l'attendait lorsqu'il regagna son appartement, en la personne de Mary, qui se tenait dans l'entrée les mains sur les hanches.

« Te voilà enfin ! Il n'y avait absolument rien dans ta cuisine ! J'ai du aller faire les courses en vitesse pour pouvoir accueillir Trish comme il se doit ! »

« Tant que tu n'as pas ouvert les… »

Il s'arrêta au seuil du salon et ferma les yeux.

_Ne pas la massacrer._

« Les stores, dit-elle ? Désolée, mais je voulais profiter de ce merveilleux soleil ! »

« Si nous avions su quand tu rentrerais, je les aurais refermés, dit la voix de Trish. »

Il sentit l'obscurité rafraîchir ses joues et rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es comme une mère pour moi, lança-t-il. Et surtout ne te gêne pas, dit-il à Mary, invite des amis ! »

« Je suis chez moi, rétorqua-t-elle ! »

« Et puis je suis aussi venue pour te voir, dit Trish. »

« Tu as une mine épouvantable Trishie. Et tu as l'air… vraiment enceinte. »

« Tu le savais, dit Mary ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Alors que moi, votre petite-fille spirituelle, je l'ignorais ! »

Mary posa sa main sur son front d'un geste théâtral et lança un regard noyé de fausses larmes à Trish.

« Tu es la première personne à qui Dante en ait parlé, dit Trish. »

« Vraiment flatté… »

Trish éclata de rire.

« Mary, tu aurais des… papayes ? J'en meurs d'envie ! »

« Des papayes ?! Je t'ai dit que ce type n'avait rien dans ses placards ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te nourris… »

Il ignora la remarque.

« S'il te plaît… »

« Je vais essayer de te trouver ça. Mais je ne suis pas de retour avant une demi-heure ! »

Dès que Mary eut fermé la porte, Trish reprit son sérieux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Qu'as-tu à répondre à la remarque de Mary ? »

« La même chose que toi, je suppose. »

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Dante… Mais il ne s'est jamais inquiété du sort des orbes qu'il ramène. »

« Orbes ? »

Dité eut une moue dégoûtée. Trish le dévisagea.

« Ne me dis pas que tu… »

« Je tue ma nourriture moi-même. Et plus c'est vivant, mieux c'est. »

« Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider : j'ai besoin de plus d'orbes maintenant, et puisque tu n'en as pas besoin… »

« Et tu ne peux pas le dire au responsable de ça, demanda-t-il en désignant le ventre arrondi de Trish ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que… »

« Que comme tous les démons, tu te nourris de tes semblables ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité : que c'est ça ou des humains. »

« Tu ne le connais pas… »

« Je commence à avoir une idée. Fais comme tu veux, en tout cas tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Merci. »

« Ca y est ! J'ai tes papayes ! »

« Bon courage, souffla Dité. »

---

« Te revoilà enfin, dit Dante à Trish lorsqu'elle rentra. Oh, mais je vois que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter, tu étais en bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Dité la suivait. »

« Elle était là aussi, précisa ce dernier en désignant Mary qui entra la dernière. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me l'as envoyée ? »

« Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toute seule, non ? Où en est le livre, demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux ? »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je viens te rendre visite ? »

« Dante, où sont les vieux bouquins de Grand-Mère ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque derrière mon bureau. »

« Tu as vu la taille de cette bibliothèque ? »

« Ils étaient _tous_ à ta grand-mère. »

Dité s'assit sur le canapé, bras croisés.

« C'est incroyable cette manie qu'ont les humains de tout écrire. »

« C'est sûr que quand on est immortel tout est plus facile, grogna Mary en montant sur le bureau. »

« Et la transmission orale ? Vous enterrez vos vieux avant même qu'ils ne soient froids, pour ne pas penser à votre propre mortalité. »

« Au lieu de philosopher, tu pourrais venir m'aider, grogna Mary ? »

« Je pourrais. »

Il évita de justesse un épais volume destiné à son nez.

« DEBOUT ! »

« J'arrive... »

Dante rattrapait déjà au vol les livres que Mary jetait les uns après les autres.

« Et comment se passe la cohabitation, demanda Dante ? »

« Une tueuse en série dort sur mon canapé commenta sobrement Dité en ramassant les livres que Dante n'avait pas pu rattraper faute de bras supplémentaires. »

« Je suis baby-sitter de démons, dit Mary. »

Dité ne releva pas l'attaque.

« Je compatis, répondit Dante. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Dité en désignant une lettre écrite à la plume sur le bureau de Dante. »

« Oh, ça ? Un type riche qui veut que je le protège. »

« De quoi ? »

Dante haussa les épaules après avoir rattrapé trois livres.

« Les gens riches ont beaucoup d'ennemis. Je dois le rencontrer ce soir, pour voir ça de plus près. »

« C'est amusant ce sceau... On dirait un serpent. »

« Une murène, plus précisément. Plutôt glauque, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je suppose qu'il habite ici ? »

« Ouaip, mais dans les beaux quartiers. A mon avis, même moi j'aurai du mal à entrer chez lui sans invitation. »

« Hé, vous deux ! Au boulot, j'ai pas fini de trier ! »

---

Dité et Mary entendirent la dispute qui commença entre Dante et Trish dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, dit Mary. »

« Il a l'air encore plus insupportable qu'avant. »

« Je pense qu'il se fait du souci pour Trish, mais une fille indépendante comme ça ne va pas accepter de rester à la maison si elle a envie de prendre l'air. »

« Je pense qu'à cause d'elle il a de nouveau son cœur à découvert et qu'il ne se remettrait pas d'un nouveau coup. »

Mary ne répondit pas, mais leva la tête vers le ciel pâlissant.

« On y a passé toute l'après-midi ! »

« Tu as du regarder tous les livres quatre fois. »

« Grand-Mère m'avait dit qu'il avait une couverture bleue ! »

« En même temps, un livre bleu couvert de sang devient brun. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? C'est du sang humain. »

« C'est gore ! Tiens, porte-le toi-même ! »

« Tu es mignonne quand tu pâlis. »

Un pistolet apparut sous son nez et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, démon. »

« Peur du sang ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il écarta le canon d'un doigt.

« Je ne me moquais pas. Tu es très belle comme ça. »

Il ignora son rougissement et reprit son chemin.

« Et puis tant que tu n'as peur que du sang humain... Tout le monde a peur de sa finitude. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, grogna-t-elle. »


	23. Part 2: Chapter 7

Dité avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement. Mary semblait vraiment tenir à le surveiller. Il grimaça lorsqu'un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale. Elle le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise, sans qu'il trouve en quoi. Et aller lui dire qu'elle était belle…

« Y aurait-il quelque chose dans cet air vicié par les humains qui ferait bouillir le sang des Sparda ? »

Sa propre voix le surprit. Elle lui avait paru un peu plus grave et surtout, il n'avait pas eu conscience de parler. Mais il se rendit compte que les hauts bâtiments de la rue faisaient un écho. Il disparut dans l'ombre lorsqu'il entendit une moto approcher.

---

Dante avait planté Trish là. Il lui en voulait de ne pas le laisser prendre soin d'elle. Elle agissait comme si elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, alors qu'elle semblait si faible en ce moment. Il se remettait à peine de la perte de Matelda, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Trish et à l'enfant.

Il accéléra lorsqu'il arriva à la grande rue bordée de hauts immeubles. Il ne voulait pas être trop en retard. Il crut voir une ombre familière, mais il ne ralentit pas. Ca devait être une illusion.

---

Un haut mur orné de barbelés entourait l'imposant manoir. Dité s'approcha prudemment de l'enceinte. Il vit des caméras tous les deux mètres, entendit les aboiements de chiens de garde et perçut la présence d'humains armés. Une légère décharge court-circuita les caméras les plus proches. Il bondit et passa de l'autre côté du mur en prenant appui sur les barbelés.

---

Un majordome ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée.

« Vous désirez ? »

Dante avait déjà du s'identifier auprès des gardes au portail et leur laisser ses armes, puis s'était fait arrêter par trois patrouilles dans le parc. Il était assez agacé par cette nouvelle question.

« Dante, j'ai rendez-vous avec votre patron. »

La porte se referma brusquement.

« Hé ! »

Une patrouille de gardes avec leurs chiens passa près de lui. Ils l'avaient déjà arrêté aussi l'ignorèrent-ils.

« Central à Delta. »

« Ici Delta pour Central. »

« Défaillance des caméras au point Golf 3. Allez vérifier et faites passer les chiens devant. »

« Reçu Central. »

_Bonne chance à celui qui a essayé d'entrer_, pensa Dante. Quelque chose essaya de percer dans son esprit, mais la porte se rouvrit brusquement.

« Monsieur Enchelycore va vous recevoir, veuillez entrer. »

« Je comptais pas rester à la porte toute la journée ! »

« Puis-je prendre votre manteau, Monsieur ? »

Dante réfléchit un instant.

« Allez pourquoi pas, comme ça je me sentirai _vraiment_ nu. »

Il lança son manteau au majordome et se laissa tomber dans un des canapés bleus de la salle d'attente. La peinture des murs et du plafond lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être sous l'eau. L'éclairage bleu-vert renforçait cette impression.

---

Les chiens se mirent à l'arrêt devant le mur et se mirent à gémir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Il n'y a rien ici ! »

« Allez, cherchez ! »

Un des gardes pointa sa lampe sur l'endroit où les chiens s'étaient arrêtés, mais aussitôt les animaux allèrent un peu plus loin.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Laisse tomber, ils craquent… Ca fait deux jours qu'ils sont bizarres. Bon, attends-moi, je vais faire pleurer le molosse. »

« Quel humour ! »

Le deuxième garde s'appuya contre le mur en attendant. Des mains jaillirent de l'ombre et se posèrent sur sa gorge.

---

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle d'attente. Un autre serviteur pria Dante de le suivre et le mena à travers la myriade de pièces et de couloirs. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être surveillé, puis il constata qu'il y avait des caméras partout.

« Il est pas un peu parano votre patron ? »

Le serviteur ne répondit pas.

---

Les chiens commencèrent à aboyer lorsque le corps inanimé du dernier garde tomba au sol. Dité se tourna vers eux et grogna. Les molosses prirent la fuite en gémissant.

« Bons chiens… »

« Bienvenue, Messire Dante. Je suis Oreste Enchelycore, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

L'homme semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'années, mais ses yeux trahissaient un âge plus avancé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés, laissant libre ses yeux de jade qui luisaient avec sagesse sur son visage à la peau d'ivoire. Il resta assis à son bureau et congédia le serviteur d'un geste. D'un autre, il invita Dante à s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir dans cette forteresse ? »

---

Dité reprit forme humaine après être passé par une fenêtre entrouverte. Il sursauta quand une petite voix l'interpella :

« C'est toi le démon qui doit venir ? »

Il se tourna vers le lit où était assis un petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est toi, dis ? »

Dité soupira. Il n'allait pas neutraliser un gamin.

« Dis, dis, dis, dis… »

Ou peut-être que si.

---

« Ma femme a été assassinée il y a quelques jours. Par un démon. »

Dante se crispa.

« Je veux protéger mon fils, vous comprenez ? »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Oreste sourit.

---

« Et ben même que Papa il a dit que des démons allaient venir et même que je devais pas avoir peur, mais toi même que tu fais pas peur d'abord et puis que… »

« Quels démons ? »

« Ben je sais pas parce que vous avez des noms vraiment compliqués d'abord. »

Dité referma la porte. Une patrouille de gardes quadrillait le couloir. Qui était bien éclairé.

« Où est ton père ? »

« Dans son bureau ou dans sa salle de travail. »

« Et où sont ces pièces ? »

« Je peux te montrer si tu veux. »

Le gamin se leva et prit la main du démon qui se laissa faire. La patrouille s'arrêta.

« Lui c'est un démon que Papa a invoqué. Il est fort mon Papa, hein ? »

Ils continuèrent dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une porte ancienne.

« Là c'est sa salle de travail. »

« Retourne te coucher. »

« Non je veux voir mon Papa ! »

Dité lui lança un regard froid comme un iceberg.

« Au lit. »

Le gamin déglutit péniblement.

« D'accord… »

---

« Je crois que ces démons ont été envoyés par une folle qui prétend que je l'ai ensorcelée et qui cherche depuis à attenter à mes jours. »

Oreste entraînait Dante à travers les couloirs.

« Elle est venue me voir. »

« Je vais vous montrer la raison de sa haine à mon égard. »

---

Dité entra dans la salle obscure. Soudain, les chandelles aux lustres s'allumèrent, révélant une femme debout au fond de la salle.

« Je t'attendais, dit-elle d'une voix suave en ramenant ses longs cheveux roux dans son dos. Mon fils. »

« C'est impossible… Tu es morte ! »

« Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. »

Dité l'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. Alors qui es-tu ? »

Nevan baissa les bras.

« Tu me perces le cœur de mille aiguilles. »

De violentes lumières s'allumèrent et une dizaine de silhouettes humaines apparurent.

« Tu aurais pu avoir une fin rapide, dit Nevan avec une voix grave. »

Les autres, qui semblaient endormis, s'éveillèrent soudain.

« Nous festoierons de ton âme ! »

D'un geste, Nevan envoya les autres à l'attaque. Dité sortit Rédemption

« Venez vous servir ! »

Il commença à tirer mais se rendit compte que ses assaillants se relevaient à peine tombés à terre.

« Tu m'as déjà oublié ? »

Nevan tomba inanimée au sol. Derrière elle se tenait un démon à forme humaine. Un beau jeune homme d'allure noble. Il sourit à Dité, découvrant des canines pointues.

« Beli-ya'al… »

« Maître des marionnettes, en personne. Je suis très déçu que mon interprétation ne t'ait pas convaincu. Au moins, j'aurais la joie de t'avoir rien qu'à moi dans une de mes geôles ! »

Il sortit une élégante rapière du fourreau qui pendait le long de sa cuisse.

« Mettez-le en pièces ! »

Dité sortit de la salle et courut. Beli-ya'al était parmi les démons les plus forts, un ancien champion de la cour de Mundus comme il l'avait lui-même été. Il n'avait aucune chance maintenant, il était encore trop faible.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

---

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Machinalement, Dante chercha ses armes, mais il les avait laissées au poste de garde. Il se tourna vers Oreste, mais ravala sa question lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage du sorcier. De la satisfaction. Et puis il se retrouva jeté à terre lorsqu'on lui rentra dedans.

« Dité ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Dante, tu tombes bien ! »

« Je fais mieux d'habitude. »

Dité se releva prestement et tendit sa main à Dante. Celui-ci l'ignora et se releva seul. Il se tourna vers son demi-frère lorsqu'il vit la dizaine de zombis arriver.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Du travail pour toi. »

Oreste éclata de rire lorsque Beli-ya'al arriva enfin.

« Vois, Seigneur, je t'en offre deux ! »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est qui ? »

Dité soupira.

« Un ancien collègue. On ne sera pas trop de deux. »

Dante prit le pistolet que Dité lui tendit.

« Mon ex-employeur. On aurait pu bien s'entendre… »

Dante commença à tirer sur leurs assaillants, et fut vite dépité.

« Vise plutôt le bellâtre au fond. »

Dante suivit son conseil, tandis que Dité invoqua une nuée de chauves-souris.

« Rassure-moi, t'étais pas venu tuer le sorcier ? »

« Moi ? Noonn… »

« J'en étais sûr. Tu t'es fait avoir par la fille. »

« En fait, commenta Oreste dans leur dos, vous vous êtes fait avoir tous les deux. Lorsque j'ai promis au Seigneur Beli-ya'al de lui livrer un sacrifice à sa mesure, je n'avais pas pensé que les deux fils de Sparda tomberaient dans mon piège. Je suis un peu déçu, Dante, que le triste état de mon épouse ne t'ai pas plus ému. Dire que je l'ai maudite uniquement pour t'attirer…»

Dante se tourna vers Oreste sans cesser de tirer et le saisit par le col.

« Vous avez de la chance de n'être qu'un humain ! »

« Dante, tu tires à côté… »

« Toi, chut ! »

« Il a raison, intervint Beli-ya'al. »

Dante lâcha Oreste et lui lança un regard froid comme un iceberg.

« Dante… »

Dité se battait maintenant au corps à corps avec Beli-ya'al. A mains nues.

« Toi, si tu bouges tu es un homme mort. »

Il recommença à tirer, tout en gardant un œil sur le sorcier.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance, dit Beli-ya'al. »

« Tu es surtout un petit veinard que je n'aie pas mes bébés ! Puisque l'incompétence de Dité ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir te couper en tranches moi-même… »  
Dante tendit la main et Rebellion vint s'y précipiter en traversant le plafond.

« Mais par où t'es passée ? »

Il l'empoigna et se jeta sur Beli-ya'al.

Mais à la grande déception de Dante, celui-ci disparut après quelques passes d'armes.

« Je t'avais sous-estimé, sang-mêlé. Ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois. »

« Hé ! On commençait à s'amuser ! »

Dante jeta son épée par terre de frustration.

« Merci pour l'incompétence, dit Dité. »

« Excuse-moi, j'ai dit ça dans le feu de l'action… Et puis faut dire aussi que tu te débrouillais pas super bien ! Euh… Où est Oreste ? »

« Le sorcier ? Disparu avec son maître. »

« Oh… »

« Je pense qu'il se plaira en Enfer. »

« Il est mort ? »

« Un humain ne peut pas passer vivant le portail. Le bon côté, continua Dité en se retournant, c'est que ta Maman va revenir. »

Le petit garçon s'avança.

« Comment tu m'as vu ? »

« Pas vu, senti. »

« C'est trop cool ! Mais mon Papa il va pas revenir hein ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi il m'a abandonné ? Il nous aimait plus Maman et moi ? »

Dante et Dité se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi répondre.

« Je suppose qu'il a trouvé les démons plus intéressants, dit Dité. »

« N'importe quoi. Il ne voulait simplement pas que vous ayez des ennuis par sa faute, dit Dante. »

Dité haussa les épaules.

« Maman va revenir bientôt ? »

« Elle va revenir ? »

Dité regarda Dante et le gamin.

« Evidemment, puisque le sorcier qui l'avait maudite est mort. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça à sa propre femme ? »

Dante embrassa ses armes avant de les remettre dans leurs holsters.

« Parce que le sacrifice d'une personne chère vaut plus que celui d'un parfait inconnu. »

« Oh. Ca craint. »

« C'est la règle. Ca revient à se dépouiller de son humanité. »

« Au moins, le gamin ne deviendra un psychopathe acharné à la mort de son père… »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé à Mary ? »

« Non, mais à sa grand-mère. Les parents de Mary étaient tous les deux Devil Hunters, et ils sont morts au combat. Au fait, je lui dirai pas que tu as voulu tuer un humain. »

« Merci. »

---

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Une patrouille entière gisait au sol dans le parc.

« Ils ne sont qu'assommés. Je le jure ! »


	24. Part 2: Chapter 8

« Père ? »

Dante eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, mais l'homme qui s'avança dans la rue ne pouvait être que Sparda. Grand comme lui, les épaules larges. Mais surtout, des cheveux blancs rabattus en arrière un peu comme Vergil le faisait, et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Rébellion quitta son fourreau dans le dos de Dante.

« C'est bien lui. »

La voix de Dité trahissait un peu d'inquiétude. Sparda éclata d'un rire malsain et prit Rébellion à deux mains.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ? »

« Dante, cours. »

« Quoi ? »

Un nuage de chauves-souris arrêta Sparda alors qu'il bondissait sur eux, épée levée.

« C'est Sparda. Tu n'as aucune chance de le vaincre. »

« Tu peux faire mieux ? »

Dité le poussa en arrière. Au moment où Sparda attaqua à nouveau, une sphère noire entoura Dité et repoussa l'assaut.

« Ca te convainc ? Je suis un démon, pas toi. »

Dante hocha la tête. Son demi-frère avait une forme démoniaque très semblable à celle de leur père. Il en émanait une aura qui impressionnait Dante. Mais elle fut vite couverte par quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus hostile.

« Prends-la avec toi et COURS ! »

Une lame noire brillante d'éclairs bleus jaillit du bras de Dité. Il arrêta de justesse Rébellion avec un grognement.

Dante prit Mary par la main et courut.

Il se retourna pour voir le combat, mais il n'y avait plus que Dité qui tomba au sol.

« C'est fini pour toi aussi. »

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Sparda le démon. La lame de Rébellion traversa sa poitrine.

---

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Trish n'était pas à ses côtés dans le lit. Il se leva, inquiet.

« Trish ? »

Il entendit un bruit venant de la salle de bain.

« Trish ? »

La porte était verrouillée.

« J'arrive ! Juste une seconde… »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix agacée. J'ai quand même le droit d'aller à la salle de bains, non ? »

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'y aller aussi. Figure-toi que j'ai fait un cauchemar et que je voudrais me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. »

« Une seconde. »

Le bruit d'eau cessa, et elle sortit enfin. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés par la fièvre, et ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes.

« Bon tu vas te coucher, tu as une mine affreuse. Demain, on voit ce qu'on peut trouver comme livre de démonologie-obstétrique. »

« Je crois que ça se passe un peu comme pour les femmes. En plus rapide peut-être… »

« Il reste des traces de sang dans l'évier… »

« Oh. Vraiment ? »

Dante se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

« On s'occupe de ça demain, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître de la maison pour éviter la discussion. »

« Promis. »

---

« J'en ai assez de ces conditions de travail ! »

La chanteuse jeta ses partitions sur la scène et partit dans les coulisses en pleurant. Les musiciens commencèrent à grogner et le chef se tourna vers le fond de la salle.

« C'est bon, dit Dité en se levant, j'y vais. »

C'était la troisième crise de la diva en deux jours. Elle commençait à porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde, mais jusqu'à présent il s'était refusé à intervenir. Sans doute avait-il pressenti la raison du comportement de la chanteuse.

« Hermine ? »

Il tapa doucement à la porte de la loge. Il soupira en l'entendant pleurer. LA chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais.

« Hermine, ouvrez cette porte. »

Son ton se fit un peu plus dur. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire de leur journée.

« Entrez… Oh, c'est vous ? »

« On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il soupira, l'air profondément agacé.

« Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur pour ne pas vous laisser attendrir par les larmes d'une femme ? »

Dité baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine.

« Il faut croire que si. »

« Vous prenez tout au pied de la lettre ? Je vais vous dire ce qui ne va pas, puisque vous l'avez si délicatement demandé ! »

Elle se leva, furieuse.

« Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de venir travailler ici, dans cette si petite ville. Mais lorsque je vous ai rencontré… »

Elle semblait attendre qu'il intervienne, mais il n'en fit rien.

« J'ai fait toutes ces scènes pour que vous m'accordiez un peu plus d'attention, tout simplement ! Je… Je vous… »

Il posa un index sur les lèvres de la chanteuse.

« Ca suffit. Je remonte dire aux autres que vous revenez. »

Elle lui prit le bras.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je vous aime ! Je me damnerais pour vous avoir ! »

Il dégagea, furieux.

« Ne dites jamais ce genre de choses à la légère ! Et sachez que les pleureuses puériles dans votre genre ne m'intéressent absolument pas. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte et revint sur scène.

---

« Alors ? »

« On arrête pour aujourd'hui. Madame a le cœur brisé. »

En sortant, il entendit le chanteur murmurer au chef.

« On dirait qu'il en est content. »

En un sens, oui. Ce n'était pas aussi exaltant que de vraiment lui arracher le cœur, mais ça avait son charme.

---

« Il a vraiment été dur avec vous… Qui aviez tant à lui offrir. »

Hermine se retourna comme foudroyée. Elle avait verrouillé la porte pourtant.

« N'ayez pas peur. »

Un homme à la stature imposante se tenait devant elle. Il portait une cape noire qui montait jusqu'à son nez, dissimulant ses vêtements et son visage. Sa voix était étrange, comme s'il parlait depuis une salle profonde où il y aurait de l'écho. Mais ça devait être un effet du col de la cape devant sa bouche.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

En un instant il fut près d'elle et essuyait ses larmes d'une main gantée de noir.

« Un admirateur. Un ami. »

Il considéra les gouttes d'eau sur son gant.

« Vous voulez vraiment l'avoir… »

Il lui prit la joue, sa main était froide comme du métal.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

_Un chapitre de transition un peu court... Pour m'en excuser, et malgré les demandes de certain(e)s, je vais vous mettre un deuxième chapitre en ligne. (Un chapitre que vous attendiez peut-être pour diverses raisons, mais je n'en dis pas plus!)_


	25. Part 2: Chapter 9

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique de sauvages ? »

Mary lâcha la télécommande de la chaîne hifi en voyant Dité sortir de sa chambre, furieux et à moitié nu. Il traversa le salon, ramassa la télécommande, éteignit et la rendit à Mary, en lui fermant la bouche avec un geste moqueur. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé-lit encore défait.

« C'est… C'est mon lit ! »

« C'est mon salon. Et ça, je n'ai rien contre, dit-il en désignant la chaîne. Mais j'ai droit de veto sur ce que tu écoutes quand je suis là. »

« Veto ? Tu rêves ! »

« Alors restreignons les conditions ! Veto quand j'essaye de dormir. Les reste du temps, droit de donner mon avis. »

« Tu ne dors plus, dit-elle en remettant la musique. »

« Ce truc, c'est vraiment affreux… Il doit se détruire les cordes vocales à hurler comme ça…»

« On appelle ça une voix dark. J'adore le hard rock. Je ne peux pas vivre sans ! »

« Ca veut dire que je vais devoir te tuer, dit-il en se relevant ? »

« Essaye seulement, répondit-elle en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture. »

« Je dérange peut-être ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Dante qui venait d'entrer.

« Vous faites un beau couple. »

Mary rangea son arme en rougissant.

« Tu craques ! C'est un _démon_. »

Dité enfila une chemise noire serrée.

« J'ai repoussé des filles mille fois mieux faites qu'elle. »

« Je plaisantais. »

Dante aida Mary à replier le canapé.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour un contrat, Dité. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Un groupe de musiciens que j'aime beaucoup a perdu trois membres ces derniers mois. Trois disparitions inexpliquées. Officiellement, des suicides. Mais on n'a retrouvé aucun corps. »

« Du démon donc. »

« Il leur manque un guitariste et un chanteur. »

Dante posa l'étui à guitare qu'il portait sur le canapé et l'entrouvrit.

« Ce son devrait les convaincre, dit-il en posant délicatement la main sur Nevan. Mais je chante assez mal. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire l'affaire. »

« S'ils veulent ton aide, pourquoi dois-tu les convaincre ? »

« Ils ont lancé une audition pour recruter avant de faire appel à moi. Il va surtout falloir faire le poids face aux fans et musiciens professionnels qui vont venir. »

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours dans le compliqué ? »

« Question d'habitude, je suppose. Tu acceptes ? »

« Quel groupe ? »

« Celui-là, dit Dante en désignant la chaîne qui hurlait toujours de toutes ses basses. »

« Hors de question ! »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire… »

Mary reprit son arme et la pointa sur Dité.

« J'adore ce groupe ! Alors tu vas y aller et m'inviter dans les loges ! »

« Ah, les groupies, dit Dante en reprenant ses affaires. Habille-toi, l'audition est tout de suite. »

« Puisque j'ai le choix… »

---

La salle de concert était située dans un quartier pour le moins mal fréquenté, et une bande de motards à l'air patibulaire bouchait l'entrée.

« Evite de leur chercher des coups. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on passe assez vite, je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Dante entra dans la salle. Dité soupira, il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place.

« Hé, chérie, tu te sens pas seule sans ton petit ami ? »

Un instant, Dité crut que Mary les avait suivis. Mais il constata avec un vif déplaisir que la remarque lui était destinée. Un gros motard dopé à la créatine le regardait avec mépris.

« C'est pas un endroit pour toi. Dégage. »

« J'attends mon « petit ami ». »

« On va te démolir si tu te tires pas. »

« « On » ? Tu es combien ? »

« Oh, elle n'a pas peur ! Allez, viens te battre ! »

« Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas d'ennui. »

Dité tourna le dos à la bande et voulut partir. Mais une grosse main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna. Il évita le coup de poing, prit la main et se dégagea en tordant le poignet.

« J'ai dit : laisse tomber. »

« A moi les gars ! »

Dité soupira et lâcha le motard. Il évita un coup de barre de fer, désarma son attaquant et se fit un peu de place avec l'arme. Ils attaquaient à plusieurs de tous les côtés, mais même comme ça ils ne pouvaient pas le surprendre. Ils étaient bien trop lents.

---

Dité laissa tomber la barre et épousseta son manteau.

« On peut te faire confiance, commenta Dante dans son dos. »

« _Ils_ ont cherché la bagarre. »

« Allons-y. »

Ils laissèrent la dizaine d'hommes assommés ou blessés au sol.

« Heureusement que t'as pas grandi dans ce monde, dit Dante. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aurais fini en maison de correction à force de tabasser tous ceux qui se seraient moqué de toi ! »

---

« On passe juste après. Ecoute bien, ils ont choisi cette chanson pour faire leur premier choix. Si ça va, on en fait une autre ensuite. »

Dante ne tenait pas en place.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir le trac, dit-il. On va assurer. »

Dité sourit mais ne répondit pas.

« Dante, c'est à toi ! »

Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs faillit faire faire une attaque cardiaque au demi-démon en lui prenant le bras.

« Oh merci ! »

Elle passa devant et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Les membres du groupe les saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Bonne chance, dit le bassiste. »

« On n'en a pas besoin, dit Dante. On a ça. »

« Wouah, elle déchire trop ! »

Dité arrêta la main du bassiste avant qu'il ne touche Nevan.

« Dante tient beaucoup à cet instrument. Personne à part lui n'a le droit de le toucher. Pas vrai ? »

Dante soutint le regard quasi-électrique de Dité.

« C'est vrai. Désolé les gars. »

« Pas de problème ! Montre-nous ce que vaut cette beauté ! »

Dante commença le solo, rejoint par la batterie et l'autre guitariste, qui semblait emballé. Dité écarta le micro. Il n'en avait pas besoin. _Voix dark, hein?_

_Can't push aside this feeling no longer I'm able_

_I need to poison myself to stay sane and stable_

_I've lost control of everything I've kept inside me_

_Slipping on razor's edge I hope you'd finally find me_

Dité ignora les sourires d'encouragement de Dante et ferma les yeux. Au moins, le texte était intéressant…

_But I justify my desire to no one_

_I won't deny that I need it bad to go on_

_My jaded heart is yours to poison with your flame_

_Take me away over to somewhere_

_Where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

_Together alone waiting for nothing_

_In where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

_Looking through broken glass I see twisted faces_

_Spitting and smiling at me with sharpened embraces_

_But I justify my desire to no one_

_I won't deny that I need it bad to go on_

_My jaded heart is yours to poison with your flame_

_Take me away over to somewhere_

_Where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

_Together alone waiting for nothing_

_In where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

Dante assura sa partie solo avec un brio que Dité n'aurait pas soupçonné. Le bassiste et le guitariste en oublièrent presque de l'accompagner.

_Take me away over to somewhere_

_Where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

_Together alone waiting for nothing_

_In where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

« On vous prend ! »

Le leader du groupe sauta au cou de Dante avant même que le dernier accord ne s'éteigne.

« Tu es génial ! C'est quoi ce son ? D'où tu sors ton instrument ? »

« C'est une guitare démon, dit Dante le plus sérieusement du monde. Ca permet d'obtenir un son plus agressif. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Dité se frappa le front.

« Ta voix m'a donné des frissons, dit la femme en s'approchant. Je suis Amy, leur agent et le dernier membre du groupe. »

Il lui serra la main.

« Dité. Tu dois remercier cet idiot qui m'a traîné ici. »

« Tu as su pour les autres ? »

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que Dante m'a expliqué pourquoi vous l'aviez engagé ? »

Elle sourit, soulagée.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'impressionner. »

« Je mange des démons au petit déjeuner, dit-il. »

« J'espère sincèrement que vous empêcherez d'autres drames. »

Elle alla féliciter Dante. Dité détacha son regard d'elle et le baissa sur sa main.

---

« Alors ? »

« Tu auras ta place en backstage. »

« GENIAL ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avant de reculer précipitamment.

« Désolée. L'excitation… »

« Pas grave. Je préfère ça aux coups de feu. »

« Combien de temps tu vas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez et que tu t'en ailles. »

« Tu ne le penses pas. »

« Si. »

Elle alla à la cuisine et s'assit en face de son plat de nouilles chinoises.

« Je ne t'ai rien pris, dit-elle. Vu que tu ne manges pas… »

Dité jeta un regard au vieux volume qu'il avait fini de lire. Puis il passa sa main sur sa joue avant de se lever.

« La nuit est tombée, je vais chasser. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. »

« Chez moi. Pas en chasse. »

---

« Dis-moi, leur agent ça fait longtemps qu'ils l'ont ? »

« La fille ? Quelques mois. »

« Comme les quelques mois depuis lesquels ils ont des disparus ? »

« Un peu avant… Tu ne penses pas que… »

Une horde de démons les attaqua. Mary en entraîna quelques uns à l'écart pour travailler tranquillement.

---

Le dernier démon s'écroula aux pieds de Mary dans un râle. Ses griffes acérées cherchèrent à blesser une dernière fois, mais elles furent repoussées du bout du pied, comme une chose répugnante mais inoffensive.

Elle rangea son arme et regarda son reflet dans la mare de sang noir. Elle frissonna. La pâle lumière de la lune déposait une couronne d'argent sur ses cheveux noirs qu'une légère brise faisait onduler. Elle détestait ce regard, celui qu'elle avait quand elle venait de tuer.

Elle entendit un cri rauque venant d'une ruelle adjacente. S'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore fini avec sa part, elle rejoignit Dité.

---

Le dernier démon s'écroula aux pieds de Dité dans un râle. Ses griffes acérées cherchèrent à blesser une dernière fois, et elle s'enfoncèrent dans une épaule, maigre satisfaction. Il lâcha un cri d'agonie quand Dité mordit avec avidité dans sa chair.

Il entendit les pas de Mary s'approcher puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres. Il sentit une odeur familière se mêler à celle déjà enivrante de l'humaine.

De la peur.

Dité se releva et regarda son reflet dans la mare de sang noir. Il sourit. La pâle lumière de la lune faisait luire ses yeux ambrés. Il adorait cette sensation, celle qu'il avait quand il venait de tuer. Il entendit Mary sortir son pistolet et se tourna calmement vers elle.

Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ? »

« Tu… Tu… »

Dité essuya le sang sur son menton et se lécha les lèvres avec délectation. Mary crispa sa prise sur son arme.

« J'espère que tu ne m'embêteras plus avec tes questions sur mon alimentation. »

Il la dépassa sans qu'elle réagisse et prit le chemin du retour.

---

Dité éteignit l'eau froide et se sécha. Sortant de la salle de bain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard furieux de Mary. Furieux et triste : une larme était restée sur sa joue.

« Tu viens récupérer tes affaires, dit-il froidement ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu me laisses m'installer ici… Tu te montres à moi sous un jour qui n'est pas celui que Dante m'avait décrit. Et maintenant… »

Il l'écarta d'un coup d'épaules et passa, mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Pourquoi tu veux me chasser maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gentil démon. Je n'aurais pas du jouer la comédie aussi longtemps devant toi, dit-il sans même se retourner. »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète ça ! »

« Et que t'arrive-t-il à toi ? »

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il essuya la larme sur sa joue.

« Tu l'as assez dit, ajouta-t-il en considérant la perle d'eau sur son doigt, tu détestes les gens comme moi. »

« Mais toi, tu es… »

Mary ferma les yeux.

« J'ai cru que tu étais différent. Je le crois toujours. »

Il la regarda, étonné.

« Les démons que je pourchasse tuent des humains. Toi, tu t'es abaissé à tuer tes semblables… »

« Tu ne t'en iras pas ? »

Le ton de Dité était froid.

« Non, répondit-elle avec entêtement. Je reste. C'est aujourd'hui que tu as joué la comédie pour me chasser. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Et si c'est une bonne raison, je partirai. »

Il soupira. Ses yeux reprirent leur chaude teinte ambrée.

« Pourquoi tu tiens que ça à rester ? »

« Parce que… »

Elle baissa les yeux et posa sa main droite sur la poitrine nue de Dité.

« Parce que… »

Il écarta sa main avec délicatesse.

« Parce que je veux rester avec toi. Je suis bien avec toi. C'est tout, dit-elle en relevant la tête. »

« Tu sais ce que tu risques ? »

« Dis-le-moi. Explique-moi. »

« Dante m'a dit que tu étais une descendante directe de la prêtresse que Sparda a sacrifié. »

« Et c'est ça le problème ? Je suis prête à me sacrifier, s'il le faut. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème… Le fait qu'il ait choisi cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec son sang ou sa soi-disant pureté. »

Il la prit par les épaules.

« Il a du la sacrifier parce qu'il l'aimait. Et que c'était réciproque. »

Elle un sursaut et recula.

« C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu partes. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu es un boulet, dit-elle. Il est _déjà_ trop tard. »


	26. Part 2: Chapter 10

« Comment vous avez rencontré Amy ? »

Dante posa son verre et regarda les membres du groupe. Ils sourirent avant de laisser le leader prendre la parole.

« Elle est venue nous voir un jour, et nous a proposé de nous aider à écrire. Avec elle, l'inspiration ne nous a jamais fuis… Je crois aussi qu'on est tous un peu tombé amoureux d'elle… Surtout Jake, Ilfred et Leon… »

Ils devinrent plus sombres. Dante jeta un regard en coin à Dité. Celui-ci se leva.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. A ce soir ! »

---

Dité arriva juste à temps à la répétition pour constater que les artistes dormaient tous. Le chanteur était écroulé sur la scène, les musiciens à leur place. Il pâlit lorsqu'il avança un peu plus. L'odeur de la mort planait, putride, sur la salle. Il glissa d'un pas sur le côté instinctivement, avant même d'avoir entendu le claquement de la corde d'arc. Une flèche d'un bleu transparent se planta dans le mur et devint rouge. Dité se jeta en avant avant qu'elle n'explose, faisant un trou dans le mur épais de deux mètres.

« On m'avait dit que tu nous étais revenu en grande forme… »

Un homme aux longues oreilles couvertes par des cheveux dorés sauta des balcons et atterrit sur la scène en douceur. Il semblait ne rien peser tant sa démarche était légère. Une armure légère de cuir protégeait son torse. Une lanière de cuir noir était enroulée autour de son avant-bras droit pour le protéger des frottements de la corde du long arc d'ébène qui dépassait de son dos.

« Tu as arrêté de chasser l'humain, Barbatos ? »

« J'ai voulu m'aligner avec toi… Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à prendre à mes rets cette charmante proie… »

Le rideau du fond de scène s'ouvrit sur un sarcophage de verre. Hermine se débattait à l'intérieur pour se libérer des ronces acérées qui l'enserraient.

« Bon courage avec elle ! »

« Allons, toi, le nouveau champion de la noblesse, tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser en si grand danger ? »

« Que suggères-tu ? Que je te batte pour la libérer ? Elle est très bien là où elle est ! »

« Peut-être, mais je suis sûr que ton bâtard de frère ne te le pardonnerait pas. Et puis, je suis juste là sur ordre pour voir ce que tu vaux. »

Un cri faiblement étouffé jaillit du sarcophage lorsque les ronces resserrèrent leur emprise. Barbatos prit le fouet qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'en servit pour remonter dans les balcons.

« Sur ordre de qui ? »

Une silhouette drapée dans une longue cape noire se matérialisa derrière Dité.

« Mais de l'Empereur, bien sûr ! »

Avant que Dité ne puisse poser d'autre question, un rire retentit dans son dos.

« Alors voilà l'humain qui a brisé le cœur de cette pauvre jeune fille. »

Dité se retourna, furieux.

« Je m'attendais à mieux. Franchement. Laisse-moi t'expliquer les règles… »

Le démon ouvrit son manteau et le fit tomber au sol, dévoilant un corps cuirassé d'insecte soutenu par deux pattes aux articulations inversées. Quatre autres pattes se terminant par des griffes pointues laissaient suinter un épais poison.

« Tu n'as le droit qu'à tes poings pour me battre. Toute autre attaque ferait se resserrer l'étau et mènerait la belle à sa mort. De même, le temps lui sera mortel. Allez, viens lui offrir un noble sacrifice ! »

Dité lança un regard dédaigneux aux balcons.

« Tu veux voir ? Moins d'une minute ! »

Il enleva son manteau et remonta les manches de sa chemise.

« Je t'attends, humain. »

Dité fut sur lui en un clin d'œil et frappa le torse du démon d'un coup de genou. Celui-ci recula, l'air étonné.

« Toi… Tu n'es pas… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose que mes poings pour te mettre en pièces. »

Il évita une attaque et enfonça son poing dans la cuirasse de chitine du démon qui hurla de douleur. Un deuxième coup le fit s'écrouler. Le sarcophage de verre se brisa et Hermine tomba à terre, le corps lacéré.

Dité continua à frapper le démon bien après qu'il ait cessé de gémir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une mare de pus infâme. Enfin il se releva et prit Hermine par les épaules.

« Vous m'avez sauvée… »

Il la gifla, la mettant à terre.

« Vendez votre âme à qui vous voulez, mais n'impliquez pas les autres ! »

Il désigna les cadavres dans la salle.

« C'est de votre faute ! Vous les avez tués, tous ! »

« Je suis désolée… Je… Je voulais juste que… Que vous m'aimiez, dit-elle dans un sanglot. »

« A l'évidence, vous ne le méritez pas, dit Barbatos du haut des balcons. Laissez-moi vous assister, Madame. »

Il lâcha la corde de son arc qui claqua sèchement. Un rictus crispa les lèvres de la chanteuse lorsque la flèche noire irisée traversa son cœur. Elle tomba à terre, morte.

« Tu n'en voulais pas, je suppose ? En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que les humains n'ont pas domestiqué ta sauvagerie. Mon Prince. »

« Barbatos ! »

Le démon avait disparu par une faille dimensionnelle.

_Prince ?_

_---_

« Alors c'est là que vous répétez ? »

Dante s'arrêta au milieu du cœur et apprécia l'écho.

« Tu aimes, demanda le joueur de batterie ? »

« C'est un peu trop gothique à mon goût… »

Les arcs en ogive soutenant le plafond de l'église étaient décorés de démons et d'anges sculptés qui semblèrent prendre ombrage de la remarque de Dante.

« C'est une vieille église abandonnée. »

« Elles est en bon état pourtant. »

« On l'a trouvée en ruines, on l'a faite restaurer. »

« Et ça nous a porté chance : Amy était la fille de l'architecte ! »

L'intéressée ne réagit pas, elle semblait abîmée dans la contemplation de la rosace au-dessus de la porte d'entrée éclairée par le soleil couchant qui habillait ses traits d'ombres rouge sang. Dante fronça les sourcils.

« Quand arrive-t-il ? »

La voix rauque d'Amy fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Amy, ça va ? »

Le bassiste allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Amy quand une onde d'énergie démoniaque le balaya. Seules restèrent ses jambes qui tombèrent dans la cendre qui avait été son torse. La tête aux traits étonnés atterrit avec un bruit mat.

Dante fut tellement abasourdi qu'il eut juste le réflexe de faire reculer les autres. La sphère de signes cabalistiques violets s'éteignit, révélant une silhouette humanoïde dotée de longs tentacules aux poignets et aux chevilles. Une silhouette femelle. Le sang de Dante se mit à bouillir.

« Tu croyais être le seul ? »

La voix était horrible, mais elle tinta suavement aux oreilles du chasseur. Le rire inhumain qui s'échappa de la gueule de la créature sonna comme cristallin pour lui.

« Ma mère était une démone qui hantait ces lieux. Mon père, un humain, a rebâti cet endroit par amour pour elle, mais elle est morte sans voir ça. Je l'ai tuée le jour de ma naissance. C'est le sort de bien des démones. »

Elle tourna le dos à l'entrée et s'approcha de Dante.

« Et moi je cherche désespérément l'homme qui pourra me compléter. Les humains sont si fragiles… Je pensais qu'un demi-démon comme moi pourrait mieux me satisfaire. »

Elle se serra dans les bras de Dante qui resta immobile.

« Mais tu as dépassé mes espérances, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu m'as amené un vrai démon. »

« C'est toi qui les as tués ? »

« Oui. Le premier, je ne voulais pas. Mais tu l'as vu toi-même, un rien suffit à les briser, ces faibles créatures. Et leur sang est si goûteux… »

« J'ai jamais essayé. »

« Tu devrais. C'est une expérience incroyable. Tu sens leur vie… Leurs joies… leurs peines… »

« …Leurs souvenirs qui glissent dans ta gorge en longues lampées chaudes et sucrées. »

Amy se retourna avec un cri de joie et se jeta sur Dité qui venait d'entrer.

« Je me disais bien que tu avais quelque chose de plus que les humaines, dit-il. »

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps, pleura-t-elle. Au fond de ma geôle de solitude… »

Dante sortit enfin Ebène.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être éconduit comme ça… Surtout pour un démon. »

Amy tourna la tête. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'effroi. Un rictus se dessina en même temps sur le visage de Dante.

« Pitié… Toi qui partages mon sort… Ne l'as-tu pas senti, ce vide que l'humain ne pouvait pas combler ? »

« Bien sûr que si, dit-il en baissant son arme. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il est le même avec une démone. Ta quête n'a pas de fin. »

Une décharge électrique désarma Dante.

« Laisse-la choisir son sort, dit Dité. Je t'accorde juste un baiser, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Amy, pour que tu juges par toi-même. »

Amy ne vit pas Dante ranger son arme en haussant les épaules. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux de Dité quand elle se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut s'en détacher quand, au lieu de la chaleur de l'amour qu'elle avait tant attendue, elle sentit le froid de la mort la saisir. Mais Dité ne la lâcha pas. Pas tant qu'il resta un souffle de vie en elle. Des larmes avaient gelé sur les joues du cadavre asséché qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol dallé de l'église.

Dante pointa son arme sur lui.

« Je ne répèterai pas à Trish ce que tu as dit. »

Dante réfléchit un instant et rangea son pistolet.

« Je ne parlerai pas à Mary de ce que tu as fait. »

« En quoi ça me gênerait que tu lui en parles ? »

« Elle a raconté sa soirée à Trish. »

« La garce ! »

« Dis-moi… Elle a dit que sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde, que c'était comme ça pour la plupart des démones. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Trish, elle est forte. Le problème, c'est que les démons naissent avec tous leurs pouvoirs sans vraiment savoir les contrôler. Il parait que j'ai failli électrocuter Maman… »

Dante eut un geste de recul en imaginant la scène… Et en imaginant Trish dans cette situation.

Dité faisait la même tête.

« La pauvre… En plus, tu t'ennuies avec elle ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais… Je comprends pourquoi Amy se sentait seule… Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais tuée. »

Dité haussa les épaules.

« Moi j'en avais besoin. J'ai croisé un ancien collègue, ce qui veut dire que les portes des enfers sont bel et bien en train de se rouvrir. »

« Tu sais comment les refermer ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Tant que personne de trop puissant n'interfère… »

« A qui tu penses, demanda Dante ? »

Sa voix trembla légèrement. Il se souvint de son rêve.

« Je crois qu'on pense au même, dit Dité sombrement. »

« Jamais il ne ferait ça ! »

« Et s'il avait changé ? Pourquoi aurait-il renié uniquement les démons ? »

« Impossible ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour l'Humanité.»

« Il semblerait que notre père soit d'une redoutable duplicité. A ta place, je ne serais pas si naïf. »

« Quand vas-tu commencer à parler de façon intelligible ? »


	27. Part 2: Chapter 11

Dante dormait profondément. Il tourna le dos à Trish avec un soupir et s'enroula une fois de plus dans la couette. D'habitude elle aurait tiré pour reprendre sa moitié de couverture mais cette nuit, elle était un peu absente. Elle restait assise dans le lit, regardant avec un sourire le pied de son fils qui faisait une bosse sur la peau de son ventre. Elle savait que ce serait un garçon, beau et fort comme son père. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de la vitesse extraordinaire à laquelle sa grossesse se passait. Ce n'était extraordinaire que si on prenait un référentiel humain. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Et au-delà de cette sensation étrange qu'elle tirait de sentir une petite vie grandir dans la sienne, il y avait ce quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air. Quelque chose qui la faisait frémir de bonheur.

Comme lorsqu'on rentre enfin chez soi.

---

Dité ne dormait pas. Mary, qu'il avait écartée quelques minutes auparavant, revint se blottir contre lui. Il n'osait pas la réveiller, appréciant trop de pouvoir la regarder dormir. Il n'y avait bien qu'à ces moments-là qu'il pouvait profiter d'un peu de paix.

Et puis, rien ne pressait. Il sentait l'énergie des Enfers affluer petit à petit à travers la brèche dans la porte. Toujours plus vite, alors que la brèche devenait ouverture béante.

Mais ça ne serait pas avant quelques heures.

---

Le soleil se leva paresseusement sur le jour que tous les démons avaient attendu une éternité.

---

Dante ne leva pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Cette façon suffisante de pousser la porte et cette démarche sûre, ça ne pouvait être que Dité.

« Dante. »

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant la voix de son frère. Et il resta foudroyé en voyant qu'il s'était trompé.

« Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, mon fils. »

---

Mary s'étira paresseusement. Ses bras ne touchèrent que les draps.

« Dité ? »

« Je suis là. »

« Déjà debout ? »

« Je ne suis pas une marmotte, moi. Lève-toi, il est temps de… »

Il s'interrompit. Comment pouvait-il le dire ? Il est temps de mourir ?

« Oui ? »

« La porte va s'ouvrir dans la journée. »

« Je me lève. »

---

« Père… »

« Ne sois pas si intimidé voyons. On m'avait dit que ton sens de la répartie ne te quittait jamais.»

« On ? »

« On. »

« Et bien disons qu'il a pris un jour de congé au mauvais moment. »

Sparda sourit. Il semblait juger chaque mot, peser chaque geste de son fils. Et cela mettait Dante profondément mal à l'aise. Et puis, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de fois avait-il répété ce qu'il avait à dire à ce père qui les avait abandonnés ?

« Pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi je vous ai laissés ? Disons que la condition humaine m'a lassé, à la longue. Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir la tuer. »

« Non. Je pensais sincèrement vous avoir laissés dans un monde en paix. »

Sparda avait parlé d'une voix plus douce, mais l'expression s'effaça de son visage aussi vite qu'elle y était venue.

« Et pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi je reviens ? C'est pourtant clair, non ? Je ne pouvais passer le portail qu'avec les amulettes, or je les ai laissées à ta mère. J'étais obligé d'attendre que le portail se rouvre de lui-même. »

« Dante ! »

Dité resta à la porte. Sparda ne se retourna pas.

« Pas encore mort, toi ? Laisse-nous seuls. »

Devant le mutisme de son aîné, le Légendaire Chevalier Noir se retourna finalement.

« Serais-tu sourd ? Laisse-moi avec mon héritier. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Mary apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et prit le bras de Dité.

« Viens. »

« Papa… »

« Tu n'as pas entendu l'humaine ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir tué le meilleur de mes fils. Ni d'avoir trahi notre cause. »

La porte se referma.

« « Notre » cause, demanda Dante ? »

---

« Ne le crois pas, dit Mary. Tu vaux mieux que… »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est parti lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir retenu. J'ai cru qu'il avait préféré les humains à moi. »

« Tu étais jeune alors… »

« C'est pour ça que je détestais les humains. Parce qu'ils sont inférieurs, mortels, fragiles… Et puis j'ai rencontré Matelda. Elle m'a montré que vous pouviez transformer vos faiblesses en force. Et, en voyant Dante, j'ai cru que c'était le destin de ma famille que de se battre pour les humains. »

Il se tourna vers la rue. Des démons surgirent.

« En fait, il me déteste. »

Dité sourit en prenant son arme.

« Non, c'est faux. »

« J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit fier de moi, en un sens… Et j'ai toujours échoué. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il est fier de te voir défendre les humains. »

« Alors tu es une sotte. C'est lui le nouvel Empereur des Enfers. Et il est là pour conquérir et détruire ce monde. Juste au moment où moi, je… »

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Un, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Deux… »

Elle l'empêcha de faire une remarque en enfonçant Kalina Ann entre ses côtes.

« Deux, disais-je, c'est toi qui es stupide. Tu n'es pas assez adulte pour faire tes choix tout seul ? Il faut vraiment que Papa vienne t'applaudir ? Tu as choisi ton camp, alors maintenant assume, et BATS-TOI ! Et si ton vieux n'est pas d'accord, montre-lui qui est le chef. »

« Pourquoi je ne tombe jamais sur des humaines ordinaires ? »

« Parce que tu mérites à l'évidence mieux que le standard. »

Elle effaça le sourire de Dité en ajoutant : « Ne serait-ce que pour te mettre du plomb dans le crâne ! »

---

« Oui, celle des démons. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, avec ce que ton humaine de mère t'a inculqué… »

« Comment oses-tu parler comme ça de Maman ?! »

« Elle a fait de moi une ombre, pratiquement un humain. Heureusement, une partie de moi a refusé de se soumettre entièrement, et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de retourner en Enfer, au lieu de rester à pourrir ici comme toi. »

Dante recula. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le démon héroïque qui avait sacrifié ses pouvoirs pour l'humanité.

« J'ai eu une faiblesse, et au lieu de rouvrir les portes à mon Empereur, j'ai laissé les clés à la garde des humains. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je viens pour te ramener chez toi, Dante. En Enfer, avec les honneurs. Tu seras mon héritier, mon second même. Ensemble, nous serons les maîtres de tout ce qui vit en Enfer et sur Terre. »

Dante s'ébroua. Il devait se reprendre. Maintenant.

« Le plagiat serait complet si tu sifflais bruyamment dans un masque noir, dit-il. Mais George Lucas te ferait payer une fortune pour ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ah. Tu n'as pas du voir Star Wars, j'oubliais. Disons que le héros se retrouve dans ma situation : son père, ancien chevalier du bien qui a basculé du côté obscur, vient lui proposer de le rejoindre. Et tu sais ce que le héros répond ? »

« C'est votre seule chance de survie, à toi et aux tiens. »

« Non, il ne dit pas ça. Il dit NON ! »

Dante sortit Ebène et Ivoire et les pointa sur Sparda.

« J'aurais quand même bien aimé rencontré mon père. L'homme dont Maman est tombée amoureuse. »

« Cet homme-là n'existe plus. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, mon fils. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu n'es le père que de Dité. Et encore, je me demande comment un sale type comme toi a pu avoir un fils bien comme lui. Ca doit venir de sa mère… »

« Et tu crois que tu pourras me battre ? »

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Nous verrons cela. Si tu survis à mes Champions. »

« Envoie-les toujours, ça me fera un échauffement. »

Sparda sortit dignement dans la rue qui était devenue un champ de bataille.

« Bon sang, tu le crois ça, dit-il à Trish ? Mon père était schizophrène. Heureusement que j'ai eu un frère jumeau pour être mon double maléfique… »

Le sourire de Trish s'effaça quand elle vit que Dante tremblait.


	28. Part 2: Chapter 12

«Te voilà enfin! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée…»

«C'est _elle _qui a insisté pour venir, dit Dité sur un ton sec.»

Dante leva ses mains en signe de paix.

«J'ai dit à Père d'aller se faire voir. Et je dois avouer que tu avais raison à son sujet.Et je reconnais qu'il a pas été spécialement sympa avec toi.»

«Oh, tu as remarqué aussi?»

Mary lança un regard méchant à Dité, qui se tut.

«Il va, dans l'ordre: 1) m'envoyer ses Champions, 2) se rendre compte que ce sont des nuls, 3) venir lui-même me mettre une raclée, énuméra Dante.Alors ce serait pas mal que tu interviennes entre petit 2 et petit 3.»

«C'est pour ça qu'on est venus, dit Mary. Je voulais vous…»

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

«Nous…?»

«Vous dire adieu,dit Dité. Elle vient avec moi fermer la porte, et je reviendrai seul… Si je reviens, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.»

«Tu as trois secondes pour tourner ça autrement, dit Dante. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal.»

«Il le faut, dit Mary. Je suis la descendante directe de la prêtresse que Sparda a sacrifiée. Mais je voulais vous dire adieu, parce que vous êtes ma seule famille.»

«C'est vraiment le seul moyen?»

«Oui.»

«Et il faut juste qu'on te tue?»

«Pas «on», dit Dité. _Je_.Mais avant, il y a un petit problème à régler. Où est Trish? »

«En haut, elle se repose. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher.»

«Ca ne peut pas être si avancé, dit Dité. Ah ben si, ça peut, ajouta-t-il quand il la vit descendre.Trishie, Mary et moi allons fermer la porte des Enfers. Nous avons donc un léger souci. »

«Comment ça, «Trishie»?»

Elle pâlit quand Dante se tourna vers elle.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle froidement à Dité.»

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment.»

«Ca ne te posera _vraiment_ aucun problème que plus aucun démon ne foule ces terres?»

«Ca suffit Dité, intervint Dante. Elle t'a répondu.»

«Sa réponse les condamne, elle et l'enfant. Mais bon, si ça lui va comme ça… Je t'attends dehors, Mary. Je crois qu'il reste des candidats au suicide.»

«Je vous laisse aussi, dit Mary après un long silence gêné. Adieu…»

---

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, demanda Dante après qu'elle fut sortie ?»

«Rien.»

«Trish. Si tu m'as caché quoi que ce soit… Tu ne feras qu'empirer les conséquences si tu continues à me mentir, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.»

«D'accord… La nourriture qu'on trouve ici ne permet pas aux démons de subsister, et ce sera pareil pour notre fils.»

«Et si c'est une fille?»

Trish frissonna. Dante essayait visiblement de garder son calme.

«Quand tu tues des démons, ils laissent des orbes rouges derrière eux… Et bien, c'est leur sang qui cristallise ainsi. Et moi… Je… J'en ai besoin pour vivre. Si plus aucun démon ne vient, je vais… je vais dépérir, ajouta-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.»

«Dire que je t'ai laissé la moitié de mes pizzas et que tu les as mangées, quel gâchis...»

«Je voulais t'en parler…»

«Quand, rugit-il, perdant son calme? Quand il aurait été trop tard? Quand je n'aurais plus eu qu'à vous regarder disparaître tous les deux? Ou au moment où j'aurais du achever vos souffrances? Ou encore, lorsque tu aurais fini par tuer des humains, comme les autres démons?»

«Dante, je suis désolée…»

« Après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble… Tu continues à me mentir, à me cacher des choses. Dire que je te faisais à nouveau confiance.»

«Je ne t'ai pas menti. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis… »

«Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant? Tu y as pensé, à ça?»

«Nous allons trouver une solution. Ensemble?»

«Non. Toi, tu restes ici. Moi, je vais… je vais y réfléchir. Pour décider qui je sauve: les humains comme je l'ai juré sur la tombe de ma mère, ou toi… et elle.»

«Dante…»

«A plus tard.»

---

«Bon, alors on va en Enfer dès que la porte est ouverte, et après?»

«Je n'ai pas tous les détails du rituel.»

«Comment ça, tu n'as pas tous les détails?!»

«Il n'y a que Sparda qui ait jamais fait ça. Et il a oublié de me laisser son journal intime, vois-tu.»

«Ah... Enfin, on parle de ma mort quand même! »

«Je sais au moins où ça doit se faire. Alors on va y aller et on improvisera sur place. Une magie aussi ancienne tolère quelque peu l'imprécision.»

«Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à rester positive.»

«Me frapper avec ton arme de sauvage n'arrangera pas les choses.»

«Ne parle pas comme ça de mon bébé!!»

---

«Attendez-moi!»

Dante les rejoignit, essoufflé.

«Tu étais si pressé de la voir une dernière fois, demanda Dité?»

«Très drôle. Il y a tellement de démons partout, ce n'est même plus drôle de les massacrer.»

«Et le flux d'énergie infernale passant la porte renforce tes pouvoirs démoniaques, ce qui fait qu'il t'est de plus en plus difficile de les contrôler.»

«Tu as l'air bien au courant…»

«C'est déjà dur de ne pas être dévoré lorsqu'on est un démon à part entière. Je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Papa.»

«Comment ça?»

«Lorsqu'il a scellé la porte, il a du penser avoir perdu ses pouvoirs pour de bon. Il ne contrôlait plus le peu qu'il lui en restait et s'est laissé dévorer par la colère. Je suppose qu'il a quitté ta mère au moment où il s'en est rendu compte, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a brisé la clé. Pour s'enfermer en Enfer.»

«Jamais tu t'arrêtes de réfléchir?»

«Il parle même en dormant, soupira Mary.»

«C'est faux!»

«C'est vrai.»

Elle sortit Kalina Ann, closant le débat.

«Tu as laissé Trish seule, demanda-t-elle?»

«Vous saviez tous les deux, n'est-ce pas?»

«Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était pareil pour Trish, dit Dité en désignant Mary.»

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?»

«Je pensais laisser Papa de ce côté et prendre sa place. Hors de question que je revienne s'il n'y a plus de démons.»

«Et j'étais censé me débarrasser de Père seul?»

«Ca n'aurait plus été mon problème.»

«Et Trish?»

«Une autre solution aurait été d'éliminer Papa, et de rester tous ensemble en Enfer comme une grande famille.»

«Je sens une grande ironie dans tes propos.»

«Je n'apprécierais pas particulièrement de passer l'éternité avec toi. Surtout pas si un mini-Dante doit m'appeler «Tonton» les premières années.»

«Pourquoi vous croyez tous que ce sera un garçon à la fin?»

«Alors disons une mini-Trish, si tu préfères.»

Dante s'arrêta de marcher, un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Puis il revint à la réalité du moment.

«Et là, tu comptais appliquer quel plan? Le A: je suis un gros égoïste ou le B: je suis très famille?»

«Tu te poses vraiment la question?»

«Résumé comme je viens de le faire, non, plus trop en fait…»

«Sache, cher demi-frère, que j'appliquais le plan C: attendre que Dante et Trish aient fini de se disputer et que Dante nous rattrape pour que je puisse l'informer que seul ce qu'il y a de démoniaque en Trish disparaîtra faute de nourriture adaptée.»

«Ce qui veut dire?»

«Ce qui veut dire qu'elle finira comme toi, quasi incapable de recourir à ses pouvoirs de démone. Disons que tu devrais en être heureux: elle fera parfaitement couleur locale ici.»

«Alors il n'y a pas de problème!»

«Il risque d'il y en avoir un, en revanche, pour Junior. Bien qu'à ma plus grande joie je n'ai jamais eu d'engeance, je suppose plus que fortement que la chair tendre des démons est indispensable à la croissance des bébés.»

«Ah.»

Dante réfléchit un instant.

«Laisse-moi deviner: pour Trish, ce sera un cap difficile à passer mais elle survivra. Et si je massacre tout ce qui traîne encore dans les rues, cela devrait suffire à me donner une petite fille en pleine forme.»

«Ca se pourrait. Mais je voulais aussi que tu saches à quoi t'attendre avec Trish: elle tient de son père.»

«Plaît-il?»

«Mundus ne l'a pas créée à partir de rien. Elle est traîtresse et tu ne la changeras pas.»

«Et depuis quand mes histoires de couple t'intéressent?»

«J'adore semer la discorde.»

«Dites les hommes, ça vous gênerait de venir m'aider au lieu de papoter?»

Mary faisait face seule à une nouvelle vague de démons.

«On approche de la porte semble-t-il, dit Dité. Et il va falloir se dépêcher…»

«On est vraiment obligés de le faire tout de suite, demanda-t-elle? C'est pas que je n'aie pas envie de mourir mais… »

«Pour l'instant, seuls les démons mineurs peuvent passer. Le Sparda que tu as vu, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Dante, n'était qu'une émanation. Ce n'était pas lui en chair et en os, ajouta-t-ilsur un ton désolé envoyant l'air de profonde incompréhension de Dante.Sinon tu penses bien qu'il t'aurait démembré sans attendre.De plus, plus nous attendrons, plus il sera difficile d'accomplir le rituel.»

«Pourquoi? Ne me dis pas que ton petit cœur va être tout brisé, demanda Dante?»

«Certes non. C'est juste que Sparda et sa cour auront eu le temps de prendre leurs dispositions pour nous contrecarrer.»

«Inutile de vous en inquiéter, tonna une voix derrière eux. Il est trop tard.»

«Père?»

Dante eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, mais c'était bien à nouveau Sparda.

Rébellion quitta son fourreau dans le dos de Dante.

«Cette fois, c'est vraiment lui.»

La voix de Dité trahissait un peu d'inquiétude. Sparda éclata d'un rire malsain et prit Rébellion à deux mains.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi?»

«Dante, cours.»

«Quoi?»

Un nuage de chauves-souris arrêta Sparda alors qu'il bondissait sur eux, épée levée.

«C'est Sparda. Tu n'as aucune chance de le vaincre.»

«Tu peux faire mieux?»

Dité le poussa en arrière. Au moment où Sparda attaqua à nouveau, une sphère noire entoura Dité et repoussa l'assaut.

«Ca te convainc? Je suis un démon, pas toi.»

Dante hocha la tête. Son demi-frère avait une forme démoniaque très semblable à celle de leur père. Il en émanait une aura qui impressionnait Dante. Mais elle fut vite couverte par quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus hostile.

«Prends-la avec toi et COURS!»

Une lame noire brillante d'éclairs bleus jaillit du bras de Dité. Il arrêta de justesse Rébellion avec un grognement.

Dante prit Mary par la main et courut.

---

Il se retourna pour voir le combat, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

«C'est fini pour toi aussi.»

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Sparda le démon. La lame de Rébellion évita de peu sa poitrine.

«Sauve-toi Mary!»

Dante sortit ses pistolets et fit feu, mais Sparda l'ignora. Il se lança à la poursuite de Mary. Il allait saisir son bras quand Dité apparut entre elle et lui.

«Passe la porte, je te rejoins!»

Mary se releva. Au bout de la rue, un vortex rouge et brillant s'élevait. Alors que ses bords semblaient transparents, son centre se matérialisait à vue d'œil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au combat. Dité était en mauvaise posture et l'intervention de Dante ne changeait pas grand-chose. Elle partit en courant, mais Sparda atterrit devant elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte.

«Tu ne déferas pas ce que j'ai fait. Ta vie s'arrête ici et maintenant, vermine humaine.»

«Dans tes rêves!»

Elle leva Kalina Ann. Sparda n'eut que le temps d'afficher une expression surprise. Elle sauta et tira sur lui d'au-dessus, utilisant le recul de l'arme pour éviter le souffle de la roquette.

«Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami, demanda Dité derrière elle lorsqu'elle reposa les pieds au sol ?»

«Pourquoi?»

Elle souffla sur le canon avec un air satisfait.

«Les hommes aiment intervenir héroïquement pour prouver leur valeur à leur bien-aimée. Cela n'est bien sûr possible que si ladite bien-aimée a de temps en temps besoin d'aide.»

«Les temps changent, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Dis-toi qu'il me plaît de te prouver ma valeur en venant à ton aide.»

«C'est un miracle que les femmes de ta famille aient pu trouver un reproducteur si elles te ressemblaient toutes. Rassure-moi, elles les ont violés?»

«Tu es mignon quand tu es vexé, tu sais? Et puis l'autre soir, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de te forcer la main… »

«Dites les tourtereaux, ça vous gênerait de vous dépêcher? Parce que d'abord, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites de vos soirées.»

Dité et Mary échangèrent un sourire gêné.

«Et puis il ne va pas rester «mort» longtemps, je vous le dis par expérience personnelle. Et il risque d'être passablement énervé au réveil. Je vais tâcher de le retenir quand il se réveillera.»

Dité allait dire _Tu penses pouvoir le faire?_ quand il s'interrompit. Il tendit la main à Dante, qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois.

«Bonne chance, mon frère.»

Dante la saisit, étonné.

«Pas de dernière pique? Pas de petite méchanceté finale?»

«Si tu insistes…»

«Non, non, je suis un peu étonné, c'est tout. J'aurais aimé m'entendre aussi bien avec Vergil qu'avec toi… Partez maintenant, ou vous allez me faire pleurer.»


	29. Part 2: Chapter 13

Lorsque Mary ouvrit les yeux, elle était à genoux. Ses yeux pleuraient, elle avait la nausée. Elle perçut une odeur de soufre et une chaleur moite, suffocante.

« Bienvenue chez moi, rugit Dité. »

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit qu'il avait à nouveau sa forme démoniaque. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever, mais un instant elle hésita. Il y avait eu de la joie dans sa phrase.

« Pas trop secouée ? »

« Un peu… Et je n'aime pas particulièrement l'endroit. »

« Il est à l'image de ses habitants, dit-il, un peu vexé. »

« J'aurais aimé mourir ailleurs, c'est tout… »

« Mais qui parle de mourir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais faire ça ? »

« Mais… »

Un sourire affreux se dessina sur le visage du démon.

« Tu resteras prisonnière ici, jusqu'à ton terme mortel. Alors plus rien ne nous empêchera de régner sur tes pathétiques semblables. »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, dit-elle. Mais ça ne me plaît pas ! »

Elle prit Kalina Ann.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? »

Il reprit son apparence humaine.

« Fais-le, dit-elle en le menaçant avec son arme. Tu l'as promis à Dante. »

« Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Alouqua, emmène-la, ajouta-t-il en partant. »

« FAIS CE QUE TU DOIS, dit-elle ! »

Mais elle ne put lui tirer dessus et baissa son arme en pleurant. Une démone aux longs cheveux noirs lui prit le poignet.

« Suis-moi sans faire d'histoires, si tu veux que tout se passe bien pour toi… et pour lui. »

« Quoi ? »

Sans répondre, la démone l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une porte de métal finement ouvragé représentant des silhouettes torturées.

« Alors c'est_ toi_, dit la démone d'un air pensif… »

« Enfermez-moi, allez-y. »

« Pauvres humains, aux sens si faciles à duper. »

« Quoi ? »

« Beli-ya'al est le maître des marionnettes. Ses imitations sont certes excellentes mais moi, par exemple, je ne me serais pas laissé tromper. Pas par une imitation de Dité. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Plus que tu pourrais l'apprécier. Vous avez été séparés lorsque vous avez traversé, cela arrive parfois. Tu étais inconsciente alors Beli-ya'al a eu cette idée de mauvais goût. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures. Cela ne fait que quelques minutes pour ton monde. »

« Et où est Dité ? »

« Pas loin. Tu entends sans doute ces cris et ces rires ? »

Mary se rendit compte qu'elle avait inconsciemment fait abstraction de l'ambiance sonore pour le moins oppressante de l'endroit. Elle frissonna.

« C'est la façon des démons de souhaiter la bienvenue aux traîtres. Je vais te conduire à lui, et me débarrasser des geôliers. »

« Pourquoi suis-je saine et sauve ? »

« Nul ne sait ce qu'il arrivera si tu meurs de main de démon ici. Ils ont peur de refermer accidentellement la porte. »

« Pourquoi vous m'aideriez ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Dité peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec une humaine, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais je tiens toujours à lui. »

« Vous êtes quoi pour lui, demanda Mary avec une pointe de jalousie ? »

« S'il n'était pas aussi têtu, je serais sa reine. Tu veux en savoir plus ? »

« Inutile. C'est juste qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était un tombeur. »

* * *

Dante récupéra Rébellion et la mit au fourreau.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça mon bébé. »

Il traîna le corps inanimé de Sparda loin de la porte.

« Va rejoindre Trish. »

Il se retourna, épée à la main. Une grande silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre.

« Elle a besoin de toi. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui avez amené le livre. »

La silhouette s'avança un peu.

« Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, dit-elle. »

Dante lâcha son épée.

« Ne reste pas bêtement planté là, dit la silhouette immatérielle de Vergil. »

* * *

« Reste là et montre-toi uniquement quand je te l'aurais dit. »

Mary se terra dans le recoin que lui indiquait Alouqua. Elle aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître la voix dont les cris couvraient presque les rires gras des geôliers. Alouqua ouvrit la porte.

« Laissez-moi seule avec lui, intima-t-elle. »

« Avec plaisir… Mais tu devrais attendre un peu, si tu ne veux pas le tuer. »

« Je ferais comme bon me semblera. Allez plutôt voir si le Seigneur Caacrinolaas n'a besoin de rien en bas. »

Mary vit passer deux silhouettes difformes. Elle bouscula la démone pour entrer la première, mais la lumière était si forte qu'elle dut se couvrir les yeux et attendre qu'ils s'habituent. Elle entendait une respiration rauque et rapide, et une odeur âcre la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, la railla Alouqua ? »

Sans trop y voir encore, elle avança mais glissa et se retrouva à terre, dans une mare de sang. Elle roula sur le dos en criant. Elle avait horreur du sang.

_« Je rentrais de l'école, j'avais huit ans et trois mois. Lorsque j'ai vu la porte battant sur ses gonds, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait. Mes parents avaient toujours considéré cette éventualité, bien qu'ils aient pris certaines précaution pour que personne ne sache où ils habitaient. Ils m'avaient dit que dans ce cas je ne devais pas rentrer, mais aller chez Dante. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet que ce jour-là. Revenus à la maison, je ne l'ai pas laissé passer devant, j'ai couru à l'intérieur. Il y avait une petite marche descendant dans le salon. Je l'ai manquée et je me suis retrouvée à plat ventre dans une mare de sang. J'ai failli me noyer. J'étais tellement paniquée que je suis restée là, n'osant pas relever la tête pour voir les corps mutilés de mes parents. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer en silence. Dité la serra contre lui et alluma une bougie._

_« Merci, mais ce n'est pas du noir que j'ai peur. »_

_« Ah ? »_

_« Tu m'as écoutée au moins ? Je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur là ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Elle se dressa sur le lit, un oreiller à la main._

_« Je vais te tuer ! »_

« Mary ? »

Le soulagement pointait dans la voix de Dité.

Un des quatre luminaires pendus aux coins de la pièce carrée s'éteignit. Mary put ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Le plafond, bien qu'assez haut, était lui aussi constellé de marques allant du rouge au noir.

« Quelle âme sensible, se plaignit Alouqua ! »

Elle entendit un rugissement qui fit taire la démone et sentit la main de Dité, en démon, l'attirer à lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura.

« Tout va bien. »

Du sang venant de plaies qu'il avait au torse se mêlait à ses larmes, mais elle se calma vite. Enfin, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit. Toutes les lampes étaient maintenant éteintes.

« Tu en as mis du temps à venir. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser seule. »  
Elle se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Il guérissait très rapidement mais était encore faible. 

« Je croyais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, dit-il à Alouqua. »

« Il fallait bien que je te fasse payer le service dit-elle. Ton air désespéré m'a ravi. »

« Tu aurais pu me torturer comme tout le monde au lieu de jouer avec mes sentiments. »

Elle eut une moue vexée.

« Elle s'est laissé tromper par Beli-ya'al, tu sais. »

Dité regarda Mary.

« Je suis désolée… »

« C'est normal, il est très fort. Et puis, tu ignorais qu'un démon pareil existait. »

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir, dit Alouqua. »

« Qu'ils viennent. J'ai besoin de reprendre rapidement des forces. Et je vais leur faire comprendre à quel point j'ai détesté leurs petits sorts lumineux. »

Mary blêmit lorsqu'elle remarqua les brûlures sur tout le corps du démon, qui s'estompaient elles aussi.

* * *

Le fantôme avait disparu. Dante ne se posa pas plus de questions et courut chez lui.

* * *

« Et moi, demanda Alouqua lorsque Dité eut fini de se venger de ses bourreaux ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'aimerais autant que tu me tues aussi, vu le coup de main que je viens de te donner. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Et puis, si tu dois affronter Sparda, ça ne sera pas de trop… »

« Je te remercie. Pour tout. »

« J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, tu sais. »

Il leva le visage de la démone vers le sien.

« Moi aussi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Dante arriva juste à temps pour aider Trish à monter s'allonger. Elle avait perdu les eaux en son absence.

Mary n'avait pas adressé un mot à Dité jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande salle circulaire entourée de sept colonnes. Un portail bleu illuminait la pièce de sa douce lumière pulsant comme un cœur. Et une espèce de molosse ailé attendait devant.

« C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Caacrinolaas, répondit la bête. Prince du meurtre. Et je vous prierais d'être plus courtoise, Humaine. Veuillez également vous écarter. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser pendant que j'occis votre compagnon. »

Dité fit reculer Mary et sortit ses lames.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était moi qui gagnait, dit Dité. »

« Je n'en disconvient pas, seulement tu n'es plus ce que tu étais. »

« On dirait deux gamins, soupira Mary. »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, dit Dité ! »

« Je me mêle de ce que je veux ! Gamin ! »

« Sale peste ! »

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu… ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, mais… »

« Caacrinolaas, la ferme ! Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par… »

« Vas-y, démon, dis-le ! Par une humaine ! »

« Je voulais éviter de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, mais puisque tu y tiens… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec une de tes nombreuses ex ici ! »

« Tu es injuste ! Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça ! »

« Pas tant que ça ? Combien ? »

Caacrinolaas se racla la gorge.

« Encore une seconde, dit Mary. J'ai d'abord un compte à régler avec Don Juan. » 

« Tu es bassement jalouse, je n'en reviens pas ! Pour ta gouverne, il n'y a eu qu'Alouqua, que je viens de tuer. Et Trish, qui est semble-t-il installée pour de bon avec Dante. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je te crois. Excusez-nous, dit-elle à Caacrinolaas, mais je voulais régler ça d'abord. Vous pouvez vous massacrer, c'est bon. »

Elle recula et se mit près du portail, lui tournant le dos.

« Allez ! Reprenez votre… Gueguerre ! »

« Je pensais te battre pour te prouver ma suprématie au combat, dit le molosse. Mais je pense maintenant, au nom de notre ancienne amitié, mettre un terme à tes souffrances aux côtés de ce monstre. »

« Je te remercie de ton attention. Mais ce… « monstre » m'est très cher. »

Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant.

Elle resta pétrifiée en assistant au combat. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais affronté de vrai démon. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Les deux adversaires guérissaient si vite qu'ils semblaient ne chercher à porter que des coups mortels. Dité prit vite l'avantage car il réussit à empêcher Caacrinolaas de l'approcher par un mur électrique. Il disparut l'espace d'un battement de cils et réapparut au-dessus de la bête, qu'il coupa pratiquement en deux en tombant.

Alors qu'elle allait le féliciter, un bras surgi du vortex bleu passa au travers de son ventre.

« Tu es revenu juste à temps. »

« Ne parle pas trop, tu vas te fatiguer inutilement. »

« Ils sont partis ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Sparda ? »

« J'espère qu'ils pourront s'en débrouiller. »

« NON ! »

« Oh, pardonne-moi, dit Sparda en laissant tomber le corps de Mary. C'est _toi_ qui devais la tuer pour fermer la porte. Suis-je distrait ! »

Dité ne répondit pas. Il gardait les yeux baissés, vers Mary.

« Pas d'imprécations ? Pas de menaces ? »

Dité n'essuya pas les larmes d'or qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Il attaqua Sparda, le surprenant.

« Tu n'es pas assez fort. Et je connais toutes tes techniques. »

Les deux adversaires avaient atterri à quelques mètres de distance.

« Faux. »

Dité avait ramassé Kalina Ann en se relevant et tira. Sparda esquiva.

« Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me faire avoir deux fois ! »

« Je sais ! »

Dité était réapparu dans le dos de Sparda et ses lames l'attendaient. Il s'en servit pour l'électrocuter, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un peu de fumée s'échappa du corps noirci.

Puis il courut vers Mary et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Dante prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« C'est un garçon, tu vas être contente. »

Mais Trish ne répondit pas. Elle avait hurlé au moment de la naissance, et restait maintenant immobile. Et l'enfant ne bougeait pas non plus.

* * *

« Mary… Regarde-moi. »

Deux larmes tombèrent sur les lèvres de l'humaine. Elle cilla faiblement et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Un filet de sang s'épaississait le long de sa joue.

« Achève-moi, et… ferme la porte. »

Il hocha la tête, continuant de pleurer.

« Je croyais que… »

« Je sais. Les démons ne pleurent jamais. »

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, espérant que la douleur s'en irait avec la mort. 

Mais au lieu de ça, une grande chaleur envahit tout son corps. Dité la remit debout. Il avait repris forme humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement. »

D'un trou béant dans son ventre coulait à flots son sang sombre.

« Mais… Mais tu le dois ! »

Il secoua la tête et tomba à genoux.

« Ce sacrifice ne marche que si je t'aime vraiment… »

Il se mit à tousser, crachant du sang. Il faiblissait à vue d'œil.

« Ironique, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et parce que je t'aime vraiment, je ne PEUX pas te tuer. Tu ne comprends pas ? On ne peut pas fermer la porte à tout jamais, parce que le rituel est impossible. »

« Mais… Sparda… »

« A tué cette femme, et ça n'a pas suffi. Ca n'a aucune importance. Dante… »

Elle le serra dans ses bras, l'empêchant de parler.

« Oui, Dante fera ce qu'il faut. »

Il essaya de se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Adieu, Mary. »

Il utilisa le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour la pousser à travers le portail.

« ATTENDS ! »

Elle était seule du côté humain. Le portail se solidifia brusquement dans un éclat de lumière. 

Mary tomba à genoux, se protégeant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit le portail tombait en pièces, comme un miroir bleuté.

« DITE !! »

* * *

Au même moment, le bébé se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Trish sourit faiblement.

« On peut dire que vous m'avez fait peur tous les deux… »

* * *

Une poignée de démons encercla Mary qui pleurait toujours, la tête dans ses mains. Elle se prit à espérer qu'ils feraient ça rapidement. Mais elle entendit le glissement d'une lame fine sur les chairs, et les grognements cessèrent.

« Il est pathétique de voir une guerrière telle que toi s'apitoyer ainsi. Debout. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, croyant reconnaître la voix. Mais ce n'était pas Dité. L'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Dante. Il essuya son katana avant de le ranger et partit en direction du Devil May Cry.

« Suis-moi, sans armes tu n'as aucune chance ici. »

« Comment êtes-vous… ? »

« Il avait toujours mon âme. Sa mort et les flux magiques troublés ont fait le reste. »

« Dante va être ravi. »

« N'en sois pas si sûre. Nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes. »

* * *

Dante confia le bébé à sa mère, visiblement à contrecœur, lorsqu'il vit Mary entrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le sacrifice n'a pas été accompli dans le bon sens, dit Vergil en entrant. »

Il posa son arme sur le bureau de Dante et s'y appuya. Comme s'il avait toujours été là.

« Tu n'es pas un fantôme cette fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Toujours aussi désagréable avec moi… »

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, petit frère. »

Mary crut à la tension dans leurs voix qu'ils allaient se jeter dessus armes aux poings dans la seconde. Au lieu de ça, ils se lancèrent dans une accolade fraternelle.

« Comment l'as-tu appelé, demanda Mary à Trish ? »

« C'est Dante qui a choisi… Sparda-Dité. »

« Je trouve ça très joli… »

* * *

EPILOGUE

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Lamentable… »

Vergil rengaina son katana et partit vers la maison. Puis il se ravisa et vint aider Sparda-Dité à se relever. Celui-ci avait l'air âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, une carrure athlétique. Ses cheveux presque blonds étaient coupés en brosse et il avait le regard troublant des fils de Sparda.

« Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que la… « technique » de ton père. »

« Ca veut dire que je ne pourrai toujours pas utiliser Yamato ? »

« Je n'aurais rien contre un échange… Mais Dante m'a fait jurer de ne jamais remettre la main sur Force Edge. »

Sparde-Dité considéra l'épée qu'il tenait. Il avait cru hériter de l'épée de secours, puisque son père et son oncle avaient chacun une des lames de Sparda. Mais il n'avait appris que récemment la nature réelle de Force Edge.

« Je ne te ferais pas revenir sur ta parole, Tonton. »

Vergil grimaça.

« Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça… »

« Oui, je sais… »

Il composa l'air glacial de Vergil sur ses traits et dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Je vais accéder à ton souhait et te donner ce sabre, mais pas dans son fourreau. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« C'est ce que tu penses très fort et que tes yeux me font comprendre. » 

Vergil soupira, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme et de rentrer.

« Il est presque quatre heures, ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

L'heure à laquelle Sparda-Dité avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à Mary. 

* * *

« Alors, quelles nouvelles de la fine équipe du Devil May Cry ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude. Du menu fretin de temps en temps… Juste de quoi nous permettre à Maman et à moi de rester démons… Et de quoi occuper Dad et Vergil ! »

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de Mary.

« Je voulais te remercier encore une fois de m'avoir raconté comment vous aviez refermé la porte des enfers. »

« Je ne suis pas la première à le faire, pourtant. »

Il remonta ses oreillers pendant qu'elle toussait violemment. Elle se laissa retomber avec un sourire de gratitude. Elle avait cessé de chasser les démons suite à cette histoire, pour se consacrer à des études poussées de magie et de démonologie. Elle semblait chercher certaines réponses et le regard satisfait qu'elle arborait en ce jour, son cent-cinquante-troisième anniversaire, laissait croire à Sparda-Dité qu'elle en avait trouvé au moins une partie. Elle ne laisserait aucune famille derrière elle, aucun autre homme n'ayant réussi à l'approcher. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. (« Il faut dire que les hommes de ma famille sont exceptionnels, avait-il commenté. »)

« Je voulais avoir le point de vue de tous. Je sais maintenant, par exemple, que Dad a tendance à un peu enjoliver ses récits. »

« Il est comme ça, sourit-elle. »

« J'aurais voulu qu'il m'accompagne aujourd'hui, mais il a catégoriquement refusé. »

« Je m'en doute, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Je t'envie cette sagesse et ce calme. »

« Quand tu seras vieux, je te souhaite que le monde te paraisse aussi clair qu'il l'est pour moi aujourd'hui. Sache que je vais délivrer ton père d'un poids, d'une crainte. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça, il t'adore ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Seulement, je suis la dernière personne mortelle à qui il soit attaché. J'en suis flattée d'ailleurs. Et lorsque je serai morte… »

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu es encore en pleine forme ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en fixant un point derrière le jeune homme. Je te remercie d'être venu aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit, comme une jeune amoureuse, mais le sourire n'était pas destiné à Sparda-Dité. Et le regard de la vieille femme se voilait lentement. Elle serra sa main. Curieux, il finit par regarder ce qui, derrière son épaule, attirait tant l'attention de Mary.

L'espace d'un court instant, il lui sembla que dans les ombres mouvantes sur le mur se détachait une silhouette humaine. Mais la sonnerie stridente des moniteurs lui fit aussitôt oublier son impression. Mary s'était éteinte, une expression de bonheur sur le visage.

La malédiction de Dante était terminée.

_Voilà, c'est terminé pour de bon cette fois... Merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweses, y compris les anonymes (Miss Mary Rose...). J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Les leçons de classe continueront en tout cas, et un autre projet Devil May Cry est en cours, mais... chut!_


End file.
